Mi Camino es Junto a Ti
by ChibiFjola
Summary: Ha finalizo la cuarta guerra shinobi y Tobi fue derrotado, transcurriendo 5 años. Todos están haciendo sus vidas a excepción de Hinata quien se siente sola e insegura de cuál es su camino ninja en la vida. En otra dimensión paralela, una ruda Hinata se siente igual e inesperadamente sus vidas se intercambiaran. ¿Qué pasará?/ SasuHina.
1. Mi Agridulce Realidad

**Categoría T**

 **Género:** Romance | Humor | Ecchi.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** OoC | Universos Alternos | (Posiblemente) Amor lento | Ligero contenido adulto y picante (De acuerdo a los términos del _Ecchi_ en uso _occidental_. Más información, búsquenlo en una fuente de información confiable).

 **Protagonista(s):** Sasuke U. | Hinata H. – Sin embargo, en _determinados capítulos_ otros personajes pueden tener cierta relevancia principal.

 **Pareja(s):** SasuHina (Principal) – No obstante, es _posible_ que haya desarrollos o insinuaciones de otras parejas.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES**

 **(1):** Esta trama está inspirada básicamente de la película « _NarutoShippūden 6: El camino ninja_ » que como ya saben el único dueño y creador del anime/manga de Naruto es el mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_.  Así que espero no confundirlos con eso de los mundos paralelos porque trabajare con ambos junto con sus personajes tan opuestos. Y para diferenciar dichos mundos los llamaré de la siguiente manera durante el fic; Basado al de la película la llamaré como "Universo Menma" y para la versión original del manga/anime que todos solemos conocer será por "Universo Naruto".

 **(2):** En cuanto al Universo Naruto, la versión original del manga/anime Naruto, la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi acabó con la derrota de Obito y luego con la de Madara. No existirá la de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ¿Por qué? Creé la historia mucho antes de que se revelara esa parte de la guerra en el manga. En cuanto a si en la trama de la historia existe la segunda confrontación entre Sasuke y Naruto en el Valle del Fin, no lo sé, tal vez más adelante lo mencione. No estoy segura.

* * *

 _ **Mi Camino es Junto a Ti**_  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Mi Agridulce Realidad_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 _Casi siempre sabemos lo que queremos más nunca sabemos que es lo que necesitamos. Eso… lo entendí cuando alcance mis metas._

 _Ser una kunoichi de alto rango, tan fuerte como mi padre y tan gentil como mi madre._

 _Ser reconocida por mi padre._

 _Y, aunque no conseguí el amor de Naruto, logré ser alguien importante en la vida de él._

 _Si en algún momento muriera y mirará hacía atrás, analizando todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, definitivamente no cambiaría nada. Porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice y no hice. Viví plenamente cada instante de mi tiempo. Sin embargo, aún quiero más… porque continuo insatisfecha y está sensación de "vacío" en mí no se me quita a pesar de que me siento orgullosa de cómo he decidido llevar mi vida._

 _¿Estoy siendo ambiciosa y egoísta? ¿O eso forma parte de mi naturaleza humana?_

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

Han transcurrido 5 años desde la devastadora guerra shinobi, esperando que fuera la última. Por ahora dominaba la paz entre las cinco naciones ninjas. En Konoha volvía a recuperar su brillo, sus áreas verdosas y casi todas sus edificaciones habían sido restauradas o reconstruidas.

Muy pronto volvería a la normalidad y todos sus habitantes llevaban lo mejor posible sus vidas, superando lentamente los estragos que causo la guerra.

Sin embargo, había dos ciudadanos que habían perdido su camino ninja después de la guerra.

Uchiha Sasuke que al principio creció como un ninja renegado y temido por las cinco naciones ninjas. Luego de redimirse, regresó una vez más a Konoha pero no en plan de destruirla sino ayudar a evitar su devastación. Gracias a su activa participación en la lucha contra Obito y demás seguidores… casi todas sus penas fueron exoneradas pero eso no significaba que continúa teniendo en totalidad el voto de confianza.

Así que en una reunión de los cinco kages consiguieron llegar a una solución donde le daban una oportunidad a Uchiha y porque también los grandes dirigentes fueron influenciados por el mismo Naruto Uzumaki con su perseverante personalidad.

Teniendo que sellar el dojutsu del Uchiha por diez años durante su estadía en su aldea natal donde será puesto a prueba y, como sería un desperdicio de sus destrezas ninjas, luego de cumplir tres años viviendo en Konoha desde que fue aceptado volverá a cumplir misiones pero sólo en la aldea (porque no se le tiene permitido salir hasta que demuestre que no es una amenaza).

Actualmente Uchiha vivía en los territorios de su clan y con todas sus edificaciones restauradas con ayuda de sus ex compañeros del equipo siete (Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi) y de sus lacayos del equipo Taka los cuales le brindan compañía al azabache al residir también allí en la mansión principal.

Continuaba siendo el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que todos solían conocer: tosco, huraño, serio, displicente, arrogante y orgulloso. Pero había algo diferente en él y era que esa mirada de odio que vislumbraba en sus oscuros ojos se había desvanecido, incluso Karin decía que la oscuridad de su chakra se desvaneció, más no significaba que Sasuke se sanó por completo…

Aun existían cicatrices que difícilmente desaparecerían en el corazón magullado del azabache. La verdadera y sincera sonrisa que pocos lograron ver en él de niño, ahora era un vano recuerdo que tenía un agridulce significado. Incluso Karin a pesar de que continuaba anhelando volver a ver esa sonrisa cautivadora de su líder, estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza antes sus frustrados intentos.

Parecía que Sasuke tendría una vida vacía sin cura alguna. Aun si él luchaba por proteger su aldea y cumplía sus misiones con la mejor actitud posible, se había transformado en un títere sin alma que en parte buscaba no sentir más para no experimentar dolor y en la otra parte de él… había olvidado lo que eran las emociones exceptuando la tristeza e ira.

Prácticamente era un hombre perdido.

Más no era el único perdido en su rumbo. Hinata Hyūga después de la guerra subió al rango jonin y aunque fue duro apreciar este triunfo ante la pérdida de su querido primo Neji, continúa viendo lo más optimista posible la vida sin olvidar de honrar el sacrificio del joven genio que no fue en vano.

Y así lo pensaba también los Hyūga del clan quienes en honor a él y demás miembros del clan que perecieron en la guerra: Hirashi, el actual cabecilla del clan, decidió acabar con la discriminación de las ramas en la familia más no pudo eliminar el sello maldito de la familia principal en aquellos Hyūgas que están obligados a proteger a los miembros que tienen alto mando en el clan como el consejo de ancianos y el cabecilla. Porque el Byakugan es un dojutso muy poderoso y en manos equivocadas puede provocar un irremediable caos, también que la misma Hokage no pudo permitirlo sabiendo de las consecuencias que existiría.

Sería una tentación para futuros enemigos que amenazan con la paz en la vida shinobi.

Sin embargo, los Hyūga que una vez pertenecieron como la rama secundaria en la familia. Estaban satisfechos por el momento de vivir honradamente y ser tratados con igualdad. Sin ser vistos como simples peones e instrumentos que pueden ser sacrificados como si sus vidas no valieran nada.

En cuanto a Hinata, gracias a su activa participación en la cuarta guerra; consiguió respeto en la mayoría de los miembros del clan como en el consejo de ancianos y otros Hyūgas que la cuestionaban como kunoichi. Por ahora de la introvertida peliazul que una vez fue tan sólo queda migajas, siendo irreconocible de esa pequeña niña miedosa y de baja autoestima. No obstante, continuaba siendo muy diferente de su clan porque aun si es una Hyūga fuerte y orgullosa de su estirpe; seguía siendo muy gentil y compasiva, dos características que no pertenecen en el clan.

Debido a esos "defectos " es aun una polémica en el consejo de ancianos que Hinata Hyūga tal vez no tenga la aptitud suficiente para ser la próxima cabecilla del clan. También que al estarse aproximando la mayoría de edad de Hanabi, están más seguro los del consejo que la hija menor de Hirashi es la más apta para ser la heredera del clan.

Pero a Hinata no le importa si es la próxima cabecilla del clan o no, tan solo le atañe que el quién elijan como líder sea alguien que protegerá y cuidará al complejo Hyūga. También le tiene sin cuidado de que si su hermanita se convierte en la sucesora de su padre, entonces a ella le impondrán el sello maldito de la familia.

Ya que en la mente de la joven Hyūga hay otras cosas que le preocupa y es… ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Como kunoichi, su meta es querer proteger a su aldea natal al cual considera su hogar y donde viven todos sus seres queridos pero… es un deseo que todo ninja o habitante en Konoha tienen. Prácticamente no es una meta propia sino común y genérica.

Entonces… ¿Cuál es _su_ nueva meta, _su_ nuevo sueño? ¿Cuál es el camino ninja que debe seguir ahora? La motivación nace cuando tenemos algo por que luchar y es lo que nos incita a vivir. Sobrevivir, pelear y estar determinados en cada paso que avanzamos hacia adelante.

¿Dónde quedo eso en ella? Se sentía tan… poco necesitada y perdida.

— Neji ¿Qué debería hacer? —Preguntó Hinata, mirando tristemente la tumba de su primo que contenía varios ramos de flores y se mantenía bien cuidada la lapida donde estaba tallado en hermosas letras el nombre del difunto como su fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento junto con una breve oración en homenaje a su memoria.

El cementerio privado del clan estaba desértico a excepción de la presencia de la primogénita de Hirashi pero el terreno se mantenía bien cuidado. El día que había amanecido soleado, dándoles la bienvenida a los habitantes de la aldea, ahora estaba nublándose con densas nubes grises que no permitían que se infiltrara la luz del sol y pasara a ser de un bello día a uno lúgubre.

Escuchándose de vez en cuando el cielo tronar en clara advertencia que se avecinaba una tempestad…

Ella se agachó, tanteando con las yemas de sus dedos el nombre de su primo con mucho cuidado y devoción. Su mirada estaba entrecerrada, cayendo sus parpados y vislumbrándose en sus perlados ojos una amarga melancolía.

—…De seguro, tú tendrías… la respuesta indicada a mi problema… —Sonrió débilmente. — Pero eso es obvio ¿No?… Eres un genio… —Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, empuñando con fuerza la mano que tanteaba con afecto la lapida. — Nii-san, te e-extraño.

No lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar, gruesas lágrimas amargas salían de sus cuencas perladas. Creyó poder mantenerse fuerte ante su primo para que así no se preocupara por ella pero no podía, el vacío que dejo al irse de su lado le dolía…

Pensó que podía superar el haber perdido a un buen amigo, hermano y primo. Realmente creyó soportarlo… así como pensó que tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero se equivoco.

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Menma»**_ **]**

 **.*.**

 _En medio de la noche en un bosque, cerca de un muelle se hallaba una pequeña que lloraba en busca de desahogarse de las penas de su vida. Sabía que nada resolvería con llorar ni escapar de su casa por las noches, posiblemente conseguiría un buen castigo o tal vez nada porque a nadie le importaba si existe o no._

 _Todos en su familia estaban más preocupados de sus propios asuntos para detenerse a ver si ella estaba bien porque simplemente no valía nada para ellos. ¿Entonces de que sirvió venir al mundo? Si existe un dios ¿Qué propósito tuvo de traerla a esta vida? ¿Para ser menospreciada?_

 _Si era así ¡Pues ella no quería está vida!_

 _Prefería mil veces morir y así, tal vez, podría reunirse con su querida madre._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _La niña se sobresaltó ante la voz que escucho a sus espaldas y rápidamente volteo, temerosa de quien podría ser…_

Abrió sus ojos, despertándose lentamente al igual que sus sentidos. Movió a un costado su rostro para centrar su mirada en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche donde indicaba que aun era demasiado temprano.

Gruñó malhumorada, ahora ya no podría recuperar el sueño por mucho que diera vueltas en su cama. No solo porque era el tipo de persona que si despertaba una vez, ya no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo sino porque el reciente ensueño que tuvo (o más bien pesadilla) formó parte de un ambiguo recuerdo de su pasado que prefiere tener enterrado en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Apartó las sabanas, dejando ver su esbelta figura cubierta con un ligero camisón de seda con encajes y escote en "V" bien marcado que permitía ver con facilidad el valle de sus senos dotados de tamaño que era difícil de ignorar. Complementando la prenda inferior tenía unos shorts ajustados y cortos que parecían más a unas bragas, admirándose a través de la prenda su trasero relleno y torneado más sus largas y trabajadas piernas de tez blanca como la porcelana.

Bostezó y se estiro todo lo que le permitía su estatura de 1,63cm.

Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose descalza al baño para darse una larga ducha. Tal vez no era hora de que las personas comenzaran a trabajar ni siquiera a transitar por las calles de Konoha pero podía hacer que ese tiempo fuera productivo para ella, se arreglaría e iría a entrenar.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

Cuando salió del edificio le fue imposible el estremecerse ante el frío que hacía ¿Y cómo no? Si apenas iban a ser las cuatro de la mañana. Tenía puesto su holgada sudadera favorita de color lavanda con detalles grises, como siempre abierta dejando ver su plano vientre y lo único que cubría sus grandes senos (bueno tal vez no tan grandes si lo comparamos a los de Shizune, la secretaria de la Quinta Hokage) era un sencillo top negro que permitía ver el valle de sus senos de forma sexy más no vulgar. Unos pantalones oscuros que llegaban por debajo de su rodilla (porque sería una tontería llevar shorts para que se le congele las piernas en este frío cuando están saliendo del invierno) y unas sencillas sandalias negras.

En cuanto su flequillo, como acostumbraba, se lo peino a un costado y su larga melena se lo recogió en una coleta alta. Por esta vez, decidió no maquillarse. Bah. De igual forma ¿Quién la vería a estas horas? Además, sin o con maquillaje se veía despampanante y cuidado el que diga lo contrarió porque lo molería a golpes.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y haciendo uso de sus destrezas ninjas, se desplazo entre los techos de las edificaciones hasta llegar a su sitio favorito para entrenar.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

Ya estaba amaneciendo, Hinata despedazaba con sus movimientos etéreos pero precisos y letales el tronco del árbol con demasiada facilidad como si se tratara de un mondadientes. Ya había derribado ocho árbol en tres minutos, haciéndosele ya aburrido decidió controlar su propia fuerza para no arrasar con los arboles de toda esa zona o sino la Quinta Hokage es capaz que la obligue a no cumplir misiones por un mes como castigo. Ya ocurrió una vez y durante esos días fue un infierno, no solo para ella sino para todo aquel que estuvo a un radio de 2 kilómetros de su persona.

De repente se detuvo, resoplando en claro fastidio y sin voltear dijo, no, más bien exigió:

— ¡Salid ya! —Más nada ocurrió para su molestia, se volteo con las manos en la cadera. — ¿Hasta cuándo piensas hacer lo mismo…?

— Ya, ya Hinata. Cielos.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que entrenar en un sitió donde aguardan tantos bichos?

— Shino, Kiba ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Cuestionó aturdida, mirando pronto como Akamaru se acerco y automáticamente ella lo acarició en modo de saludo.

— Pues ¡Dah! ¿Venir a entrenar, no? —Contestó Kiba, ignorante a la reciente expresión de sorpresa de su compañera. — Si no venimos es capaz que te llegues a nuestras casas y nos saques de la cama a patadas.

La peliazul finalmente reacciono del desconcierto y frunció el ceño. — ¡Obviamente! Nosotros no vamos a ser el equipo vagabundo de Konoha.

— ¡Hey, no me ignoren! —Exigió Aburame, dándose un manotazo en el hombro al ver un mosquito situarse allí. — Maldición ¿Por qué no nos vamos al dojo de mi casa o al de Kiba?

— Nah, paso viejo. Hay muchos perros pulgosos por mi casa —Frunció la boca en desagrado Inuzuka. — Mejor vamos a la… ¡Auch! ¡Akamaru! —Exclamó en dolor y molestia al sentir como el can le mordió el antebrazo para irse corriendo. — ¡Bastardo, no huyas…!

Hyūga suspiró fastidiada al ver el mismo comportamiento de siempre en sus compañeros de equipo. Akamaru y Kiba peleando. Shion con su intachable repudio hacia los bichos y donde vea uno lo erradicaría sin dudar.

Era como otro día de su monótona vida.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

Caminado por las calles de Konoha en horas del soleado día estaba Hinata con una expresión indiferente y seria. Observando de vez en cuando a la gente de la aldea en su vida diaria, algunos se veían alegres, otros miserables, amargados, deprimidos o irritados.

No importaba, siempre era lo mismo. Nada variaba.

— ¡Buen provecho!

La peliazul centro su mirada perlada de dónde provino la voz para encontrarse con el puesto ramen de Ichiraku y como uno de sus clientes estaba Menma Uzumaki. Una sonrisa coqueta se asomo en sus pintados labios de un suave tono cereza, estaba a punto de cambiar la dirección de su marcha hacia el rubiales que comía feliz su platillo favorito…

— ¡Menma come despacio o te vas atragantar!

La sonrisa de Hinata se borró al ver el acompañante del shinobi, siendo la honorable hija del cuarto Hokage; Sakura Haruno. Últimamente la pelirosada ha pasado mucho tiempo con Menma y aunque a nadie le parecía extraño al ser compañeros de equipos…

El quién tuviera una mirada calculadora y pensara con la cabeza fría sabría muy bien que había algo diferente en esos dos. Y ese algo se podía ver en la pequeña chispa que se asoma en la mirada jade de Sakura cada vez que se enfocaban en el enérgico rubiales.

— ¡Ogh, mhe agoho!

— ¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije! —Pronto la ojijade palmeo con fuerza la espalda de Uzumaki. — Ups. Lo siento —Se disculpó al ver que ante el golpe que le propino en la espalda lo obligó, sin querer, a meter la cara en el tazón para después él levantarse gritando cuan caliente estaba el caldo del ramen.

— Nah, Sakura-chan. Estoy bien ¡Dattebayo! —Aclaró rápidamente después de ya no sentir (mucho) el ardor en su rostro. Dedicándole una gran sonrisa risueña a la pelirosada que le devolvió el gesto con gusto.

Sí… sólo era cuestión de tiempo en que finalmente terminara de revelarse aquello que se oculta en la mirada jade de Haruno y…

La Hyūga empuño con fuerza sus manos y a pesar de que quería intervenir el momento entre la pareja. Retomo su marcha sin volver a ver hacia el puesto de ramen.

— ¡A que no me atrapas!

Reacciono, retrocediendo un par de pasos al tomarle desprevenido un niño que se interpuso en su camino el cual no se percato de ello. Continuando en su juego con sus demás amigos, correteándose. Entonces Hinata se percato que ya estaba atardeciendo como también había parado cerca del parque donde se reúnen los niños de la aldea a jugar y donde ella estaba podía ver un gran lago con un muelle.

Su mirada perlada adquirió una tenue sombra al haberse perdido en sus recuerdos.

— ¿Pensando en mí?

Frunció el ceño y sin aun quererse voltear (Porque si lo hacía le partiría la cara). — Jamás perdería neuronas por ti. ¿Qué quieres? —Se animo en virar su rostro para cruzar su mirada perlada con una de color carbón. — ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, Uchiha?

— Hey, hey, tranquila —Indicó relajado y una sonrisa ladina que encrespaba los nervios de la peliazul. — ¿Por qué de tan mal humor? ¿Esperasteis mucho nuestro encuentro?

Un tic en el ojo se asomó en ella y amenazante alzó el puño en alto dispuesto a darle fin a sus palabrerías de donjuán. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba… ¡Por dios, no lo soportaba!

Pero (¡Sí había un maldito "pero"! ¡Joder!), no lo golpeo, se detuvo a último minuto.

El azabache abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido sin poder mirar directamente la perlada mirada al estar cubierta por su flequillo.

— ¿Hinata? —No hubo respuesta. — Oye, Hinata… —Extrañado, se inclino a ella extendiendo una mano para sostener su delicado mentón y alzarlo para verla directamente a los ojos con el propósito de saber qué demonios pasaba por la mente de la chica.

Sin embargo, la kunoichi retrocedió un paso… lejos de su tacto.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy sorda! —Le gritó sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, empuñando con fuerza sus manos en clara represión… la cuestión es ¿De qué?

— Rayos —Dijo un tanto fastidiado ante el potente grito de la chica, sintiéndose cansado al ver el incomprensible comportamiento de ella (Más de lo normal). — ¿Acaso estás en los días o qué?

Desafortunadamente Sasuke se confió demasiado del supuesto comportamiento "dócil" de la Hyūga porque a penas que dijo las erróneas palabras que incomodarían a cualquier chica con pudor o con emociones inestables que no sabe muy bien cómo expresarlos; fue golpeado fuertemente en el estomago y proyectado muy lejos de ella como una bala de cañón hasta chocar con algo relativamente duro.

— ¡IDIOTA! —Exclamó molesta, respirando agitadamente. — Cretino, imbécil, insensible, maldito,… —Mascullaba entre dientes un sinfín de blasfemias que una dama no debería saber ni pronunciar. Todas dirigidas a la existencia del shinobi.

Sin alcanzar ver el Uchiha ni nadie más el suave rubor que se asomaba en las mejillas de la ojiperla mientras que se retiraba de allí con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

— Hola extraño… —Susurró Hinata con una débil sonrisa melancólica sin apartar su mirada de la lapida que tenía grabado el nombre de Tsukiko Hyūga, su difunta madre.

Se agacho para depositar el ramo de flores, justamente las preferidas de su progenitora. Escuchando de fondo el cielo tronar. Pronto sería de noche y tendría que regresar a su apartamento pero… aún no quería volver.

…Aun si la fría lluvia comenzó a calar hondo en sus prendas.

— Mamá todo está bien aquí… —Tanteo con la yema de sus dedos el nombre de su madre con cariño, sin borrarse su pequeña sonrisa. —…Neji continua siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre, Hanabi cada día crece fuerte, padre sigue siendo el tonto de siempre al igual que esos ancianos.

Suspiro, apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas al mantenerse agachada sin abandonar su vista de la tumba ni su tacto.

—…Y yo… yo… —Cerró los labios a presión al mismo tiempo que la mano que tocaba la lapida se empuñaba con fuerza.

— Se va enfermar si continua debajo de la lluvia.

Ella no volteo a ver la nueva presencia en el cementerio privado del clan, ya sabía quién era porque esa presencia tan solemne pero amable y protectora solamente alguien la tenía…

— Lárgate Neji.

— No puedo dejarla aquí, no me lo permitiría… —Él dijo con amabilidad. —…Y ella tan poco lo permitiría —Indico sabiendo que era un tema delicado nombrar la madre de su prima. Sabiendo que Hinata era explosiva y, a veces, impredecible en sus ataques de fuerza bruta.

Gruño, frunciendo los labios y conteniendo las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos hace unos minutos. — Deja de espiarme de una buena vez y vete hacer algo productivo con tu vida.

— Lo haré cuando la lleve a casa.

— ¡Argh! —Exclamó exasperada. — ¿Qué tan difícil es tener un poco de privacidad?

— Bueno por algo se mudo a vivir en un apartamento, en el centro de la villa y muy lejos del complejo Hyūga ¿No?

Ella guardo silencio porque estaba conteniéndose de gritar; de ofender a su primo que con unas pocas palabras, realmente lo puede herir a comparación de unos golpes; y finalmente de llorar. ¡Maldición! Odiaba esta naturaleza de querer llorar por todo ¿Eso era por ser mujer o porque en el fondo era una llorona y no se había dado cuenta?

Prefería escoger la primera hipótesis, era más coherente… o el que se acercaba para negar su realidad.

— Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¡Desaparécete de mi vista antes de que yo lo haga! —Lo amenazó y esperaba que bastara eso para que él finalmente cediera en dejarla sola.

¡Cielos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan protector y terco? Cuando le conviene es una mujer para espiarla con sus intenciones pervertidas y cuando ella busca intimidad es una niña para él.

¿Qué no ve que quiere sumergirse en la soledad? Quería pensar y poder saber que era está sensación que la hacía sentir vacía por dentro. Ella cuidaba con fervor esta coraza que se mantenía impenetrable para que nadie lograra ver realmente lo que le apenaba, preocupaba e ingenuamente anhelaba…

22 años se ha mantenido así y no quiere cambiarlo.

No cuando aprendió a no depender de aquellas personas que apreciaba, tolerando no tener su brillo y calor durante su compañía…

— ¿Hinata-sama…? —Llamó al ver como su prima se enderezaba pero pronto comenzó a tambalearse y sin dudar la tomó del antebrazo para evitar que se cayera.

— ¡No…! —Ella se deshizo del agarre con cierta brusquedad, cruzándose su mirada con la de su primo quien la admiraba sorprendido. Hinata quiso disculparse ante su acto tosco con él pero las palabras no salieron. — Sólo no… me toques…

Gruesas lágrimas hacían camino por las ruborizadas mejillas, confundiéndose con las gotas de la lluvia que se deslizaban en su figura. Su mirada perlada expresaba una amargura oculta.

La peliazul se tambaleo una vez más, sentía su mirada pesada al igual que su cuerpo y su visión se alteraba con los recuerdos del pasado y la realidad. De un momento a otro veía el rostro preocupado de su primo y en otra visualizaba aquella figura de su infancia…

A esa persona.

— ¡Diablos…! —Exclamó apagadamente Hinata antes de perder el conocimiento, escuchando cada vez más lejano el llamado de su primo y el cielo tronando fuertemente.

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

En el mismo cementerio, en el mismo lugar y tiempo pero en otro mundo ocurría algo parecido…

— ¿Q-Qué…? —Hinata alzó su mirada vacilante al escuchar como alguien la llamaba suavemente.

Sentía las piernas y cuello agarrotados al haberse mantenido agachada mientras que escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas por indeterminado tiempo. Las lágrimas en algún momento dejaron de fluir, dejando un rastro húmedo en sus mejillas pálidas.

— _No lloré más —_

— ¿C-Cómo…? —Se sentía confusa, el escuchar los truenos y estar el sitio completamente oscuro no ayudaba del todo.

— _Todo estará bien —_

Frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño al volver escuchar esa voz que se le hacía familiar, enderezándose con dificultad ante el escozor de sus músculos y con lentitud se volteo para admirar sorprendida la figura traslúcida pero brillante de…

— ¿Ni…Nii-san? —Él tan solo le dedico una amable sonrisa como respuesta. — De v-verdad eres… —Se aproximó a la figura etéreo de él en pequeños pasos, cuando en realidad quería correr y abrazar a su primo.

— _Hinata-sama, recuerde, usted jamás estará sola_ —

Él extendió una mano hasta situarlo en la mejilla de Hinata, ella inmediatamente sintió la calidez que desprendía su contacto y queriendo mantenerlo… sostuvo la mano de su querido primo.

— N-No… —Lamentablemente el joven Hyūga comenzó a desvanecerse al igual que la dulce sonrisa en ella. — alto… ¡E-Espera…! —El cielo nocturno trono fuertemente y luego en un par de segundos la lluvia cayó, empapando todo a su paso. — ¡NEJI!

Pero por mucho que intento tomarlo en sus manos o llamarlo, él se había ido de su lado… otra vez.

—…N-No… no te… —Comenzó a sentirse mareada, la respiración entrecortada, los ojos pesados, las piernas de improvisto le fallaron y prontamente sintió que su cuerpo caía en la nada. —…v-vayas…

Sumergiéndose en la absoluta oscuridad, escuchando lejanamente la voz de su primo en un arrullador susurro que hacía un solemne eco.

— _Todo estará bien —_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

 **~ Nota de ChibiFjola**

Aunque admito que ni siquiera debería pensar en publicar nuevos fic cuando aún no salgo de (5) historias que ya he publicado, siendo una de ellas un SasuHina. No me pude contener al tener de dicha pareja una nueva historia y con material adelantado. También que tengo el pensamiento de "año nuevo, historia nueva" y quiero retornar otra vez a con un fic que lo manifieste.

No obstante, descuiden aquellos lectores que siguen mi otra historia «Tu, yo y nuestros hijos». No la he olvidado y próximamente la continuare (Para más información pásese por mi perfil).

Recapitulando el tema sobre _« Mi Camino es Junto a Ti»_ , _si les ha gustado_ _y_ _desean que continúen actualizando la historia tan sólo tienen que comentar, también_ _los que quieran opinar_ que le ha parecido la trama, si se entiende mi modo de narrar, alguna duda de algún capítulo o sobre la lectura, si los personajes se mantienen de acuerdo a su personalidad o no, entre otras cosas. _Son libres de hacerlos, eso sí, siempre y cuando no ofendan. Una cosa es una crítica constructiva y otra es insultar_.

Sin más que decir mis queridos lectores, ya no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…! Claro, si ustedes así lo desean.

¡Bye~!

 _Jueves, 15 – Octubre – 2015._

 _Hora: 11:41a.m._


	2. La Verdad Duele

_**Mi Camino es Junto a Ti**_  
 _P or: ChibiFjola_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _La Verdad Duele_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 _En la noche en medio de una lluvia, en un follaje donde descansaban los cuerpos de los fallecidos miembros del clan Hyūga repentinamente desde un sector irradio un brillo casi cegador que duro por unos segundos y cuando la luz se apago…_

 _Curiosamente su origen era de un cuerpo femenino que yacía inconsciente._

 _El silencio que solamente era roto por los truenos y la lluvia caer pronto fue sustituido por los ladridos de un can junto con los gritos de unos hombres que se aproximaban preocupados al cuerpo inerte de la joven mujer._

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Menma»**_ **]**

 **.*.**

En medio de la oscuridad, Hinata escuchaba unas voces que pudo identificar como la de su hermana y de dos doncellas Hyūga que pertenecen a la servidumbre.

— ¿Aneki?

— ¿H-Hanabi? —Sentía la cabeza dolerle y con cierta dificultad abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose lentamente a la luz que se infiltraba por sus cortinas. Definitivamente estaba en su habitación. — ¿Qué paso…?

Su hermana se veía como la recordaba ayer antes de salir de la casa a entrenar con sus compañeros. Tenía esa expresión impávida como la de cualquier Hyūga en el clan, manteniendo sus sentimientos ocultos a la perfección de no ser que de vez en cuando se puede percibir, tenuemente, emociones en su mirada perlada y que ahora expresaban cierta preocupación dirigida a su persona.

— Te desmayasteis en el cementerio del clan mientras que llovía.

Se incorporo en su cama, siendo ayudada por una de las doncellas a sentarse. Sentía como si fuera bebido durante toda la noche en un bar hasta emborracharse y después tenido una pelea masiva donde sale molida… de la cual no le dolería sino hasta el día siguiente.

Y el día siguiente le llego con creces.

— Ten, para el malestar —Le entregó una taza de té que la peliazul agradeció. — Bien, le avisaré a padre que ya despertasteis ¿Deseas algo para mandarlo a pedir?

— No —Tocó con suavidad la mano de la doncella Hyūga que sufrió un pequeño sobresalto ante el cálido contacto de la primogénita del cabecilla. — Gracias, pero ya puedo sola desde aquí —Le dedicó una débil pero amable sonrisa para el desconcierto de la doncella y las otras dos espectadoras de la escena quien era la segunda sirvienta y la misma Hanabi quien pudo disimular mejor su sorpresa.

— Aneki… —La apacible mirada de Hinata se enfoco en los de la adolescente de 17 años, expectante a lo que fuera a decir. — Nada. Hisa, Fumiko, vámonos.

La orden de Hanabi rápidamente se cumplió sin rechinar, dejando sola en la recámara a Hinata quien no notó el comportamiento extraño de las dos doncellas y de su hermana.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

Por las calles de Konoha se encontraba Hinata incomoda y confundida porque desde que despertó todos han actuado extraños: su padre ha estado cauteloso con ella, sin agregar que pareciera que prácticamente le besa los pies rogándole que sea la nueva cabecilla del clan cuando conversaban, era como si… quisiera meterle a los ojos ser su sucesora. Enserio, sabía que su padre la quería ¿Pero desde cuando la sobreestimaba en demasía?; su hermana era la más normal de todos los Hyūga con los que se tropezó durante el día pero aun así no entendía porque Hanabi actuaba con tanta mesura hacia ella como si fuera una retrasada o tuviera una especie de desequilibrio emocional.

¿Lo peor? ¡Qué andaba de exhibicionista! Porque el closet de su recámara no tenía casi ropa… Era como si no viviera en el complejo Hyūga ¿Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando le pregunto a una de las doncellas de la mansión en donde estaba sus cosas? ¡Qué ni siquiera vivía allí y se había mudado desde los quince años! ¡No tenía sentido! ¿Cuándo se mudo a un apartamento en el centro de Konoha? La cuestión es que ahora se dirigía al supuesto apartamento donde vive para buscar prendas decentes.

Por ahora andaba con un top de cuello de tortuga sin mangas de color café que exhibía su plano vientre y gracias a que la prenda superior es tan ajustada… enmarcaba su gran busto que siempre le ha incomodado al siempre recibir lascivas miradas de los hombres y de rotundo odio de las mujeres. Sobre su fiel sudadera lavanda no la encontró para ponérsela así que no tenía nada con que cubrirse ya sea su dotado atributo delantero o de cubrirse del frío. En cuanto a la prenda inferior al menos usaba unos pantalones oscuros que le llegaban hasta por los tobillos pero el problema es que… ¡Era demasiado ajustado! Parecía como si los pantalones formaran parte de su piel y resaltaba sus piernas demasiado para su gusto…

No obstante, lo peor de los pantalones es que… ¡Resaltaba mucho su trasero para su vergüenza!

Continúo saltando por los tejados de los edificios en busca de su presunto apartamento, viendo de vez en cuando la pequeña hoja de papel donde tenía escrito la dirección en donde vivía actualmente gracias a la amabilidad de Hanabi, no yendo a ciegas… del todo.

En fin, tan solo quería llegar al departamento para cambiarse. Y sinceramente hablando nunca en su vida se había desplazado tan rápido entre los edificios a excepción de las veces que corrió en busca de ayudar a Naruto en sus batallas como en la pelea contra Pain o en la cuarta guerra shinobi.

Realmente estaba desesperada por cubrir su cuerpo ¡Así sea con una cortina! Por cierto… ¿Alguien tenía una por casualidad? También se conformaba con un par de cajas…

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, despertándose sus sentidos poco a poco y siendo consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Pronto se percato que la habitación le era familiar más no era su apartamento ¿Qué hacía en su antiguo cuarto? ¿Por qué estaba en la mansión Hyūga…?

 _Ah, claro_. Pensó fastidiada.

Neji con su manía de espiarla interrumpió su intimidad cuando visitaba la tumba de su madre. Urgh. Cuando lo vea pobre de él porque lo castigara sin piedad, no solo por haberla espiado sino por también traerla al complejo Hyūga. Si pisaba territorio de su clan era nada más para ir al cementerio o visitar a su hermanita. Punto. (Bueno, también para saludar a Kou y Neji. Eran los únicos dos Hyūga con vida que toleraba porque Hanabi era clase aparte)

Se levanto de la cama notando que traía puesta una camisa gris, holgada y grande que le quedaba más como una bata que le llega hasta por las rodillas. Sin poder verse a simple vista que debajo de la camisa usaba como prenda inferior un short un tanto desahogado.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Se decía al verse.

¿Dónde estaban sus pijamas? No es como si tenga mucha ropa aquí en la mansión pero si las doncellas se encargaron en vestirla mientras que estaba inconsciente debieron haberla vestido con pijamas tradicionales que han estado por generaciones en la familia.

Era difícil de creer que de repente su familia quedo en la quiebra porque eran asquerosamente ricos. ¿Entonces? No es que fuera una chica pretenciosa pero usualmente cuando dormía prefería vestir prendas ligeras o en ropa interior o simplemente dormir desnuda. Y esta ropa que actualmente traía consigo no era muy cómoda, aun si era 100% algodón.

No le dio importancia y prefirió arreglarse lo más pronto posible. Conociendo el lugar donde una vez vivió, solo era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera su padre para meterle el puesto de cabecilla por los ojos o Neji para espiarla con sus intenciones morbosas.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

 _¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

Hinata se cuestionaba mentalmente mientras que intentaba despertar de esa maldita pesadilla, pegando su frente contra el tronco de un árbol sin importarle si ya esa zona le dolía o si posiblemente ya estaba sangrando.

Se había ido sigilosamente del complejo Hyūga para irse a su apartamento ¿Y qué fue lo que encontró? ¡Qué ni siquiera el edificio estaba allí! ¡¿A dónde va una construcción de seis pisos?! También que la aldea estaba algo distinta ¿Por qué anteriormente no reparó que algunas tiendas o edificios fueron renovados? ¿Tan distraída era…?

¡No! Eso era imposible, esa faceta de niña metida en su burbuja de aire lo dejo bien atrás.

¿…Entonces? ¿Cuál podía ser la respuesta más lógica a lo que le sucedía? ¿Tal vez estaba en una pesadilla demasiado real? Nah, muy ficticio y sin olvidar que el fuerte escozor que sentía en su frente le recordaba que no estaba soñando. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

Apoyó la frente en el tronco, abandonando su tarea de golpearse para cruzarse de brazos y pensar arduamente.

— ¡Oe, Hinata!

La aludida se giro para ver malhumorada a sus compañeros de equipo acercarse…

— Ahora no chicos. Pospongo el entrenamiento de hoy.

— ¡Por supuesto que…! —Kiba guardo silencio al ver estupefacto a su amiga con la sudadera lavanda abierta por completo dejando ver su vientre plano y como única prenda tenía puesto un top negro cubriendo esos exuberantes senos que son la envidia de toda chica y la tentación de todo hombre.

Sin agregar que sus largas y torneadas piernas resaltaban mucho al traer puesto unos pantalones que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, nada distinto ni anormal… ¡Si no fueran tan ceñidos! ¡Cielos, parecía su piel que una prenda de ropa! Y si así estaban sus piernas no quería ni imaginarse de cómo sería la vista de su trasero…

E Inuzuka no era el único, incluso Akamaru tenía el hocico abierto llegándole la quijada casi hasta el suelo. Mientras que Shino se mantenía tan tieso como una estatua de la impresión.

— Hinata creo que olvidasteis cerrar… —Kiba se rasco la cabeza (claramente incomodo) y evitando por todos los medios que su oscura mirada se centrara en el valle de esos senos tan dotados que su amiga siempre se ha mantenido en ocultar. ¡Y maldición! Se sentía tan horriblemente mal porque por un lado era un hombre ¡Era normal en él! Pero… estamos hablando que esta admirando los atributos de Hinata ¡Su amiga, a quien ve como una hermana!

Había que ser un ciego o de sangre fría para no darse cuenta que la Hyūga tiene un cuerpo para pecar.

— Hinata. Cierra tu sudadera o Kiba le va a dar un patatús —Indicó Aburame quien salió pronto de la sorpresa. Su motivo de que se sintió afectado al ver a su compañera con prendas más de sus tallas e incluso exhibiendo más piel era porque simplemente esté aconteciendo era imposible viniendo de una personalidad tan tímida y pudorosa como la de su amiga.

…En cuanto a sus atributos no había de que sorprenderse porque ya sabía que Hinata contenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado que preferiblemente se mantiene oculto. Tan poco era razón de entrar en pánico como amo y can que se comportaban como si nunca fueran vistos a una mujer.

Pero la ojiperla no movió ni un sólo dedo para hacer siquiera el ademan de cerrar la sudadera. — ¿A ustedes qué les pasa? Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ven así… —De repente ella frunció el ceño al notar algo distinto en su compañero de aspecto salvaje.

— B-Bueno no… ¡P-Pero…! ¡Ouch! —Exclamó Kiba al sentir como su amiga estampo sus manos en sus mejillas de un manotazo para después mantener sujeto su rostro. — Hinata eso dolió…

— ¿Qué les paso a tus tatuajes?

— ¿Y pues que tienen? —Arqueó una ceja extrañado, olvidándose parcialmente de cómo estaba vestida su amiga.

— ¡Están diferentes! —Exclamó seria. — ¿Dónde están esas líneas horizontales? —Estiro y pellizco sin mucha delicadeza las mejillas de Inuzuka que gruñía en queja.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estás son las marcas de mi clan!

Una mano se poso sobre el hombro de la ojiperla quien dirigió su mirada al dueño de esa mano siendo Aburame con una actitud tranquila.

— Hinata ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? Actúas como si todo lo que te rodea lo observaras por primera vez.

Kiba como Akamaru lo corroboraron pero antes que el primero agregara algo más al tema… enfocó accidentalmente su mirada al escote femenino, admirando desde su altura el valle de los dotados senos.

— ¡Waaah…! —El ojinegro se desmayo y casualmente Hinata soltó su rostro indiferente a la reacción que le provoco a su compañero. Cayendo él desparramado como un flácido espagueti sobre la grama con los ojos en blanco mientras que un chillón sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas.

Tanto Shino como Akamaru negaron en resignación la conducta de Inuzuka.

— Como sea, Hinata será mejor que… —Al dirigir su mirada hacia donde creyó que estaría su compañera, ella ya no estaba por ningún lugar. Se había ido. —…vayas a casa.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

Entre las calles de Konoha deambulaba sin rumbo alguno Hinata quien miraba el suelo con una expresión pensativa y seria o más bien se contenía de no verse preocupada. Ignorando que no pasaba desapercibida su presencia, recibiendo desde miradas lascivas y atónitas a reprobación y fascinación. Pero actualmente a ella eso no le interesaba sino el no perder la cabeza porque sólo faltaba un granito de arena más para que cayera en la demencia.

— ¡Oye, Sakura-chan…! ¿Qué te parece esto?

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al reconocer esa alegre voz que era música para sus oídos y hoy más que nunca en un día tan raro.

— ¿Naranja Naruto? ¿Por qué no rosa pastel?

Alzó la mirada, girando sobre sus propios pies en busca de esas dos personas y cuando los pudo localizar en unos negocios delante de su persona. Se dirigió a ellos, sin percatarse que sus pasos lentos fueron aumentando cada vez más y más hasta que…

— ¡No puede ser! —Gritó ella indignada al percatarse que en el monumento de los Hokages que contiene las esculturas de todos lo que una vez gobernaron en la aldea, en la cuarta cabeza que vendría siendo el cuarto Hokage; en su lugar no estaba Kizashi Haruno sino… ¡Minato Namikaze!

Ante el grito que vocifero la Hyūga su presencia fue notada inmediatamente por los dos miembros del equipo siete quien al reconocerla con dificultad (con demasiada en realidad), pronto con alegres sonrisas la saludaron…

— ¡Hinata-chan…! —Gritó preocupado Naruto al ver como la ojiperla desfallecía y con su velocidad inhumana logró llegar a su lado para atraparla en sus brazos mientras que la movía un poco en busca de reanimarla. — ¡Hinata-chan ¿Estás bien?!

La peliazul entreabrió los ojos, mirando al rubiales llamarle con preocupación y pronto en su campo visual se le unió Sakura quien también la llamaba… pero no los escuchaba, tan solo veía sus labios moverse.

Sin ya soportar más el peso de sus parpados se desvaneció, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad que pareció ser el sedante que con tanta urgencia necesitaba para su mente que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Menma»**_ **]**

 **.*.**

Se sentía aliviada de haber recuperado su acostumbrado estilo, teniendo ahora puesto una sudadera de un intenso color purpura muy bonito pero lastimosamente no era holgada como le gustaría porque era ceñido en la cintura y busto. Aunque no fuera perfecto en ese aspecto, le era suficiente con subir la cremallera hasta arriba…

Por supuesto su protector donde contiene el símbolo de la aldea lo lleva guindando en el cuello y debajo de la sudadera tenía un top (para su lamento porque no consiguió algo mejor) que contenía una textura de red más no era traslúcida. Su cabello azulado como siempre lo llevaba suelto, cayendo con fluidez como una cascada por sus hombros. En cuanto vestir la parte inferior de su cuerpo no tuvo tanta suerte como fuera querido pero milagrosamente supo manejarlo a su favor…

Al ver que no había una cosa mejor que los oscuros pantalones ajustados que le llegaban a los tobillos, resaltando el tamaño de su trasero redondo y firme como el delinear sus trabajadas piernas… Tan solo le quedo como opción el ponerse sobre el pantalón unos shorts de color blanco que son sutilmente holgados que le llegaban a medio muslo de sus largas piernas, consiguiendo el efecto deseado de disimular un poco su retaguardia…

Más no importaba para ella ya que le era suficiente este nuevo estilo.

Sin embargo, el dulce consuelo de haber recuperado un estilo más aceptable y menos llamativo se fue a la borda cuando salió del departamento a buscar respuestas al sinfín de preguntas que tenía. Por ejemplo ¿Qué hacía en el apartamento donde una vez vivió Sasuke Uchiha antes de volverse un ninja renegado? Aunque nunca había visto el interior del departamento del moreno, sabía que una vez allí él vivió al verlo salir del edificio cuando iba camino a la academia shinobi o salía para reunirse con Naruto a entrenar.

Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas…

— ¡Hola Hinata!

La aludida dio un respingo al escuchar una voz a su lado de improvisto.

— Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, hola… —Saludo haciendo una educada reverencia para desconcierto de los chicos. — ¿Cómo están…? —Guardo silencio al percatarse que había algo distinto en las mejillas de Inuzuka y era sus tatuajes en forma de colmillos que estaban fraccionados en líneas horizontales.

— Hinata ¿Estás segura de salir? —La aludida no entendió el sentido de la pregunta de Kiba pero de igual modo se atrevió a cabecear en afirmación. — Es que ya nos dijeron que después de que caísteis en ese resfriado de tres días no has sido la misma y… hablo por los dos —Señalando a Shino y a él mismo. — ¡Ow! —Exclamó al haber recibido una mordida del can malhumorado que pronto emprendió huida. — ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! ¡Akamaru, bastardo pulgoso…!

La ojiperla se quedo petrificada al ver desconcertada como Akamaru mordió a Kiba y esté blasfemaba en contra del animal. Jamás, durante sus 22 años de vida, espero ver a su amigo discutir con su can como si… Fueran perros y gatos.

— ¿E-Ellos están bien…? —Le preguntó al líder del equipo ocho y justo en el momento para verlo aplastar una mariquita que revoleteaba cerca de su persona. Ella empalideció. — ¿S-Shino por qué…?

Aburame dedujo la pregunta, interrumpiéndola para contestarle:

— Los insectos son una plaga que debe ser exterminada Hinata, y lo sabes. Ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

— N-No… no es verdad ¡Tú a-amas los insectos, Shino!

— ¡Claro que no! —Exclamó, percibiéndose en su tono de voz que estaba molesto y hasta ofendido de que su amiga no sepa algo tan fundamental de él. — ¿Acaso no me has escuchado durante estos años…?

— Eh… Hinata creo que lo mejor es que guardes reposo —Intervino Kiba que estaba en medio de una pelea contra Akamaru; el can le mordía la pierna y él rasguñándole la cara al perro mientras que intentaba liberar su pierna. — Estás extraña el día de hoy.

Ella cabeceo en negativa con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. — No me traten como si yo fuera la rara… ¡Porque son ustedes! —Exclamó frustrada para después huir de allí. Necesitaba buscar a alguien que la pueda ayudar a saber qué rayos estaba pasando…

Y solo había una persona en el mundo que seguramente le puede ayudar.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

— ¡Naruto! —Dijo feliz al ver que en el puesto de ramen Ichiraku estaba él acompañado de Sakura y para su alegría ambos se veían tal cual como los recordaba cuando los vio por última vez. Sin dudar se aproximo a ellos, llamándolos por sus nombres muy emocionada.

Tanta era su dicha que no se percato que los rostros de los miembros del equipo siete tenían una clara expresión de estupefacción.

— H-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo sigues…? —Pregunto Sakura que ni siquiera pudo sonreír al ver con asombro que la Hyūga estaba irreconocible no solo por la sonrisa amable que les dedicabas a ellos dos por igual sino por lo cambiado que estaba su aspecto. — Neji nos dijo que estuvisteis con fiebre por tres días…

— Sí, Hinata-chan te vez un poco pálida… —Decía el rubiales mientras que se cuestionaba mentalmente a gritos si preguntar por el vestuario de la kunoichi o no ¡La curiosidad le carcomía!

La ojiperla asintió para después plantearle el inusual comportamiento de sus compañeros de equipo hasta que recapacito en las palabras de Sakura. — Espera. ¿D-Dijisteis que…? —No pudo formular la pregunta completa porque su mirada casualmente se enfoco en la tercera persona que salía del Ichiraku. — ¿U-Uchiha…Sasuke?

— En persona ¿Me extrañasteis?

La Hyūga boqueo varias veces sin emitir palabra alguna sin poder creer que el hombre de 22 años que se situaba al lado de Naruto fuera el mismo Uchiha con el que estudió en la academia shinobi o amenazó con destruir la aldea. Tenía las mismas proporciones del cuerpo como la anchura de sus hombros y espalda, su prominente estatura, su porte soberbio así como el color de sus ojos y cabello, todo… ¡Todo de él era exactamente lo mismo como lo recordaba!

Tanto que daba escalofrió porque ahora mismo veía a un Sasuke Uchiha con una sonrisa ladina, una divertida chispa enigmática que bailaba en sus ojos azabaches y su apariencia era más de seductor que de shinobi lo cual no tenía sentido si estaba vestido con el uniforme ninja de Konoha a excepción de simples detalles como que usa el chaleco verde abierto y la camisa oscura de cuello de tortuga y manga larga la tenía con la cremallera ligeramente abajo dejando ver un poco la piel de su pecho fornido como también la cadena que guindaba de su cuello con el logo del clan Uchiha.

Sin aviso, el azabache se acerco a la peliazul; inclinándose a ella mientras que sujetaba suavemente su mentón para alzarlo un poco con el propósito de que sus miradas se cruzaran y así sus rostros estén peligrosamente cerca.

— Una foto te dura más Hinata.

… _Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…_

En la mente de la ojiperla se repetía de manera ensordecedora de cómo la llamo Uchiha con esa voz tan profunda y ronca. Empalideciendo como un fantasma para después clonarse como un tomate en cuestión de segundos mientras que sentía el estomago revuelto.

Ella involuntariamente le pego con la palma de la mano en el estomago al azabache como si efectuara el _puño suave_ pero sin aplicar chakra con el exclusivo propósito de quererlo apartar de su persona. Cuando salió de su horror mezclado con el desconcierto, rápidamente se disculpó apenada con el shinobi que se agarraba fuertemente el estomago. Haciéndola sentir culpable de verlo en esa posición…

Porque ella no era una persona violenta pero definitivamente lo que hizo Uchiha le dio un verdadero susto.

— Hinata ¿Estás segura que estás bien? —Pregunto Sakura con cierta seriedad mientras que situaba una mano en la frente de la ojiperla para asegurarse de si tenía fiebre ante el rubor que se asomaba en sus mejillas y se extendía hasta las orejas. Además de que no era común que la Hyūga se disculpara al golpear a Sasuke cuando esté le coquetea abiertamente.

— E-Estoy bien, Sakura… —Le aseguró, apartando con suavidad la mano de la ninja médico. — Pero necesito que tú y Naruto me ayuden…

— ¿Naruto, quién es ese? —Intervino el ojiazul junto al pelinegro quien tenía ligeramente el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es broma, c-cierto? —Dijo sorprendida la peliazul pero al ver que el equipo siete mantenía su expresión de confusión y extrañeza, tuvo que contestarle consternada. — Pues tu Naruto…

— ¿Yo? Hinata-chan, yo me llamó Menma Uzumaki. Men-ma ¡Dattebayo!

Frunció el ceño un poco, sintiendo que le venía una migraña ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Por qué todos actuaban lo opuesto a sus personalidades?— No Naruto, ese no es tu nombre. Te conozco, sé que tu sueño es ser Hokage algún día y ser reconocido por la aldea, uno de tus lemas es "Nunca te rindas" y tu padre fue el… —Señaló el monumento Hokage, que estaba a los lejos y a la vista de la calle donde estaban, donde dirigió de reojo su mirada pero apenas cuando la aparto la volvió a centrar allí para ver atónita que la cuarta cabeza del Hokage no era Minato Namikaze sino el… ¡¿El padre de Sakura Haruno?!

— ¿Hinata-chan? —Llamó el rubiales al verla guardar silencio e incluso su rostro perdía color.

Pero la ojiperla no lo escuchaba porque su mente pronto se desconecto ante la misma conmoción, cayendo su cuerpo hacía atrás y fuera recibido un gran impacto contra el suelo de no ser que Sasuke reacciono rápido, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

Hinata lentamente se estaba despertando, escuchando las voces lejanas de Sakura y Menma más no los veía porque aun no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Escuchando ambiguamente que hablaban con alguien más sobre su estado y esa tercera voz la pudo identificar como la de su hermana.

— ¿Aneki?

Escuchó llamarle Hanabi, sintiendo pronto su presencia a su lado. La peliazul tan solo emitió una monosílaba en clara manifestación que la escuchaba para después abrir los ojos lentamente para toparse en su campo visual a su hermana al lado suyo y enfrente de la cama estaban Haruno como Uzumaki.

— Mhn… ¿Qué paso?

— Te desmayasteis en la calle y te trajimos a mi casa —Explicó Sakura, sirviéndole un vaso de agua a Hinata quien le agradeció y se bebió su contenido sin hacer pausa alguna. — Parece que el motivo de tu desmayo fue que algo te abrumo.

La peliazul no dijo nada, tan solo se masajeo la sien al sentir como sus recuerdos del día se agrupaban en su mente de golpe generándole una migraña.

— ¿Quién es el cuarto Hokage?

Ante la pregunta que formulo de improvisto Hinata, los demás no pudieron contenerse de mirarse entre ellos claramente confundidos.

— Minato Namikaze, Hinata-chan.

La aludida sonrió con soberbia y nadie podía saber que estaba cruzando por la mente de la jonin al tener su mirada escondida bajo su flequillo.

— ¡Pffft…! —Resopló conteniendo una carcajada burlona desde su garganta. — Muy bien, los felicito, tienen un buen sentido del humor.

— ¿Humor? ¿Aneki de qué estás hablando?

— ¿Aún siguen con eso? —Apartó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo para levantarse de la cama. — Chicos, chiste repetido se le va la gracia —Tomo su sudadera lavanda que estaba situada en el respaldar de una de las silla del dormitorio. — Ya dejen eso, tuve un pésimo día y no estoy de ánimo para más bromas. Aunque debo felicitar el cerebro de la ingeniosa bromita…

Tanto Sakura y Naruto iban a volver a defender su argumento de que nada era una broma pero Hanabi intervino preguntándole inmutable:

— ¿Y quién crees que pudo serlo?

La Hyūga mayor se encogió de hombros, teniendo las manos a la altura de sus tentadoras caderas. — No lo sé. Pudo ser cualquiera como Choji, Kiba, Menma,… —Señalo distraídamente a Naruto que al escucharla como lo llamó, se señalo confuso él mismo también. —…Neji…

— Entiendo —Interrumpió la pelicastaña, entrecerrando su mirada con un brillo apagado. — Ya veo cual es el problema…

— ¿Hanabi? —Llamó Hinata enarcando una ceja extrañada y al mismo tiempo, en el fondo, se sentía preocupada porque fácilmente pudo ver en los ojos de su hermana una amarga tristeza de la cual se reprimía a expresar francamente.

— Hinata-chan… —Llamó Naruto quien tenía una sombra proyectada a la altura de sus ojos mientras que su hermosa mirada de un intenso azul como el océano se vislumbraba un brillo de frustración e impotencia. Pronto la peliazul comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento cuando ve a su primer amor empuñando fuertemente las manos y la mandíbula tensa al morder con fuerza. —…sobre Neji, él…

Parecía que le resultaba difícil decir las siguientes palabras y las tres kunoichis presentes lo sabían. Haruno iba a completar la frase de su amigo para darle fin a su incomodidad pero alguien más se le adelanto…

— Aneki, ven conmigo… —Pidió Hanabi al momento que sujeto la mano de Hinata. — Ustedes también —Agregó indiferente, antes de salir de la habitación sin eliminar el enlace de manos con su hermana.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

Durante el recorrido Sakura y Naruto comprendieron que era lo que tenía planeado Hanabi cuando ingresaron al complejo Hyūga. Las hermanas iban delante de ellos dos, siendo la menor la que guiaba a la mayor. Nadie hasta llegar al final de su destino, se atrevió a decir algo por lo cual reino un lúgubre silencio entre ellos cuatros.

— Aquí es —Dijo Hanabi, deteniéndose unos cinco pasos atrás de una lapida junto con su hermana y los demás. — Aneki, hace cinco años atrás se desato una guerra aquí en Konoha. En realidad fue la cuarta guerra shinobi donde varios ninjas de distintas aldeas y naciones se juntaron para pelear pero no entre nosotros sino en contra de un enemigo en común que tenían todos y en ella perecieron muchos ninjas.

Las expresiones faciales de la adolescente eran indiferentes, sus parpados parecían caer en aburrimiento y su tono de voz se mantenía neutral sin ninguna variación que demuestre emocionalmente su estado o lo que pensara. No obstante, Hinata podía ver más allá de esa estoica actitud característica que había heredado su hermana del clan tal vez porque le fue inculcada también esa personalidad fría en ella (siendo un fiasco en eso y otro motivo porque fue despreciada por la familia) o porque eran hermanas nacidas del mismo vientre materno.

A Hanabi le estaba costando mantenerse fuerte… por las dos, lo sabía. La conocía. ¿Pero por qué? También que esa guerra nunca había ocurrido más no se atrevió a interrumpirla para objetarle.

— Entre aquellos que murieron durante la batalla… —El enlace de manos que mantenía se afianzo con fuerza por unos segundos de parte de la adolescente para después soltar con suavidad la mano de Hinata quien sintió un indescriptible vacío. — Se sacrificaron por proteger a sus camaradas… —Aparto su perlada mirada de la de su hermana, situándola en el suelo. — Aneki ve la lapida, por favor.

No entendió muy bien la jonin el motivo de esa historia y ahora de semejante petición porque ya sabía quién era el dueño de esa tumba siendo la de su querida madre pero no rechino. Por otro lado, Naruto iba a intervenir para detener a su amiga avanzar hacia la tumba porque sentía que era algo duro si le decían de esa manera a Hinata sobre lo ocurrido con Neji y más si no lo recordaba…

Pero las delicadas manos de Sakura, sosteniendo su brazo, detuvo su acción y cuando cruzo su mirada azulada con los ojos jade que le cautivaron desde su niñez. Comprendió que no tenía caso prolongar la verdad a su amiga.

Sin importar como se lo dijeran a Hinata, el resultado sería el mismo.

— ¿Q-Qué?

El rostro de la jonin de perlados ojos había perdido color, viéndose como un fantasma. Su mirada perdió brillo y su labio inferior temblaba mientras que ella sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza. Cayendo de rodillas enfrente de la lapida que tenía grabado el nombre de su querido primo…

Llevo una de sus manos temblorosas hasta la lapida hasta sentir el frío de la piedra, apartando rápidamente la mano como si se fuera quemado.

— Aneki… Neji murió durante esa guerra, protegiéndonos.

Las palabras de Hanabi fueron como una puñalada al corazón e imágenes de su primo desde niño hasta el hombre de 23 años que recuerda se materializaron en su mente.

Hinata empuño sus manos con fuerza sin importarle si sus uñas se incrustaban en sus palmas hasta hacerse daño, manteniendo su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo y sus labios estaban fruncidos amargamente mientras que apretaba sus dientes fuertemente haciendo que su pequeña quijada estuviera tensa.

— Ne… ji… ¿Muerto? —Comenzó hablar con los hombros tensos y su tono de voz se escuchaba severa entremezclada con impotencia reprimida. — ¿Estás… bromeando,… verdad? —Cuestionó masticando las palabras.

Hanabi, Naruto ni Sakura pudieron refutar porque Hinata no lo permitió al haber vociferado un profundo grito lleno de frustración y ahogado sufrimiento, impactando con impotencia sus puños en la lapida.

— ¡Porqué tu…! —Su visión se nublaba al contener las lágrimas, su respiración era trabajosa y un agudo dolor se acrecentaba en su cabeza. Volvió a alzar los puños para impactarlo una vez más sobre la lapida. — ¡¿Quién dijo que solo podías morir?!

 _¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme atrás Neji?! ¡Yo no te di esa orden!_

Las tibias lágrimas finalmente escaparon de su control y ahogados jadeos salían de su boca. Desde niña a odiado llorar, siempre lo ha hecho porque comprendió que por mucho que llorara no solucionarían sus problemas. Odiaba llorar porque se sentía patética y vulnerable, recordándole su incompetencia para defenderse de los maltratos de su clan durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia.

¡Lo odiaba! Y Neji lo sabe, aun no lo había castigado por haber interrumpido su visita en la tumba de su madre y ahora… la hacía llorar.

 _¡Maldito pervertido, no puedes irte…! ¡Tú no!_

— Tú… y sólo tú… —Se inclino hacía delante casi pegando su frente de la lapida. — Quien has sido como mi sombra… siempre vigilándome,… cuidándome,… entrometiéndote en mi camino… —Resopló en un débil carcajeo, forzándose a sonreír por unos segundos. — ¡Se suponía que tú estarías a mi lado…! —Grito sin importar si se rasgaba la garganta. —…hasta el final,… Nii-san.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.**

* * *

 **~ Nota de ChibiFjola**

Primero que nada ¡No se que demonios pasa con la página FF! No sé porque fue remplazado el capítulo (1) de "Mi Camino es Junto a Ti"por una historia de pokémon que estoy iniciando (E irónicamente lo mismo me ocurrió con el fic de pokémon ¬¬*** ¡Y eso que revisé más de cinco veces!). Recientemente lo acabo de reparar, espero que FINALMENTE ya se solucione el problema y me disculpen todos los lectores que se llevaron una decepción al leer un MistyxAsh (De pokémon) en vez de un SasuHina.

Sorry. De verdad.

 **~ (!) ~**

Ahora a una pregunta que muchos me han hecho durante sus comentarios (Por cierto, ¡Gracias por comentar! ^u^):

 **¿Hinata ruda se quedará con Sasuke serio? ¿Y la Hinata dulce se quedará con Sasuke seductor?**

 **R =** Pueeeeees… Lamento decírselos pero _no puedo_ responder a esa pregunta porque sino eso _arruinaría_ el final de la trama (Así es, ya tengo el final perfecto *¬*… al menos de uno de los Universo ). En verdad lo siento *Reverencia virtual*.

Lo único que puedo decirles es que disfrutaran el choque de personalidades entre ambos personajes, créanme yo releo lo que he escrito y me alegra el día (Bueno al menos a mí, no sé ustedes cuando lo publique) xD.

 **~ (!) ~**

A pesar de que no consiguieron la respuesta deseada, espero que no se abstengan de preguntarme cualquier duda que tengan de la trama o algún personaje. No obstante, aclararé que estaré dispuesta a responder cualquier pregunta siempre y cuando sea de FORMA y no de FONDO.

¿Qué quiero decir? Las preguntas de FORMA, son aquellas que no profundicen la trama como tal. Un ejemplo podría ser: _"_ _¿Sasuke del Universo Naruto alcanzó a obtener el rinnegan?_ _"_ O _"_ _¿Hinata del Universo Naruto se reencontrará con Neji, pero del Universo Menma?"._

En cuanto a las preguntas de FONDO son: las que SÍ me obligarían a revelar contenido avanzado de la historia, en consecuencia, arruinando las sorpresas que tengo en mente para ustedes. Por ejemplo: _"_ _¿Cómo será el encuentro de la Hinata ruda con Sasuke serio? ¿Se pelearan? ¿Congeniarán a la primera?"_ O también, _"_ _Ya que el Itachi del Universo Naruto está muerto, ¿También el Itachi del Universo Menma lo está?_ (Por alguna extraña razón siento que me preguntarán esa ¬x¬) _"_.

Ya sin más que decirles mis queridos lectores. No les quito más de su tiempo y me despido. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…!

Claro, si ustedes así lo desean.

¡Bye~!

 _Jueves, 19 – Noviembre – 2015._

 _Hora: 01:20 p.m._


	3. Probablemente

_**Mi Camino es Junto a Ti**_  
 _P or: ChibiFjola_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 _Probablemente_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 _En media noche, caminando por las vacías calles de Konoha se hallaba cuatro personas de las cuales el único hombre cargaba en su espalda a una inconsciente mujer y al lado de él estaba una adolescente que se aseguraba que la persona que llevaba en la espalda no se fuera a caer._

 _Por otro lado la cuarta persona, era una mujer hermosa que observaba a sus acompañantes que iban unos pasos delante de ella y parecía atormentada…_

 _Porque algo que comprendió durante ese día que ya había finalizado es sobre lo ocurrido hace unos años atrás cuando tenía entre 15 y 16 años, un suceso que tan solo lo considero imposible;…ahora podría ser la realidad._

 _Pudiendo traer consigo el caos, interrumpiendo la dulce paz que se ha preservado con tanto anhelo durante estos cinco años…_

 _La voz de un hombre llamándola trajo a la mujer devuelta de sus reflexiones para toparse con su compañero junto a la adolescente que esperaban enfrente de una puerta para ingresar a un edificio. Él le pregunto si estaba bien al verla tan distraída pero ella negó con una afable sonrisa y pronto sacó las llaves para así ingresar a su casa._

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Menma»**_ **]**

 **.*.**

Se removió en su cama, sentía el cuerpo magullado y tenía la mayor pereza de levantarse para comenzar el día. Sabía muy bien que no era correcto viniendo de ella pero… ¡Por una vez quería quedarse en cama y tan solo eso! Nada de entrenar, nada de misiones, nada de tener que soportar aun las discuciones del consejo y su padre de quien será el próximo cabecilla.

Hoy simplemente no quería hacer _nada_.

Sin embargo, el destino no le daría la satisfacción… otra vez.

— Jujuju… cariño, debes levantarte algún día.

— Uhmn… lo sé… pero cinco minutos más —Dijo Hinata cubriéndose con el edredón hasta la cabeza sin abrir los ojos aún y dándole la espalda a esa persona que tenía una voz muy agradable.

— Sí tú lo dices, te estaremos esperando abajo para desayunar.

Posteriormente se escucho unos pasos suaves, apenas perceptibles, sobre el suelo de madera para después escuchar la puerta corrediza deslizarse dos veces y luego más pasos que poco a poco dejaron de ser oídos…

— Espera. ¿Q-Qué? —Súbitamente la Hyūga se sentó en la cama con el cabello todo alborotado y respirando agitadamente. — ¿Dónde e-estoy? —Se cuestiono en el momento que se aparto el cabello de sus ojos, observando a leguas que no estaba en su habitación.

Oh dios. Oh dios. Oh dios. ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?!

Nunca en su vida había visto esta habitación, no estaba en casa de ninguno de sus compañeros porque las cosas serian distintas. Y curiosamente el dormitorio que era grande, sin agregar un tanto lujoso, estaba arreglado de forma femenina pero acogedora… como si fuera sido preparado exclusivamente para ¿Ella?

De acuerdo, una cosa era segura: ¡Tenía que salir de aquí!

Había dos opciones del porque estaba allí en un dormitorio decorado a su gusto: 1) Sería que su familia le preparo una sorpresa y re-decoraron su recámara; y 2) Sería que tiene una especie de enfermo acosador que la ha estado acechando, siendo una explicación lógica porque había cosas en esa habitación como muebles, colores, telas y un sinfín de detalles en las decoraciones que solamente ella sabe que son de sus gustos ¡Ni su hermana o Kiba y Shino conocen tanto de ella!

Definitivamente tenía que ser la teoría número dos. Porque la primera referente a su familia es que principalmente carece de sentimientos (o simplemente se reprimen de toda emoción) y hacer un tipo de detalle sentimental como re-decorar el dormitorio de alguien, tomando en cuenta sus gustos o personalidad… bueno por donde fuera tendría tachado la palabra "sentimientos". Además, que su padre, Kou e incluso Hanabi continuaban siendo un poco torpes a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos correctamente. Siendo increíble tener tantos problemas con algo tan natural e instintivo como personas pero no puedo culparlos… estamos hablando de infinitos años en que los Hyūga tienen como tradición el esforzarse por volverse en una maquina sin corazón.

Busco su ropa más no la encontró sino otras prendas que estaban perfectamente dobladas sobre un banquito con una nota de papel doblada. Tragó en seco cuando se animo a abrirla para ver con una pulcra letra hermosa y muy femenina que decía:

" _Tu otra ropa te la lavé porque se ensucio un poco, mientras puedes utilizar estas. No. Te las regalos, conociéndote de seguro te quedaran de maravillas…!_ "

El temor de Hinata se redujo un poco pero aun tenía esa inquietud que no sabía si era bueno o malo… más no se quería arriesgar. Ya otras veces ella se había confiado y estúpidamente caía en la trampa por su problemita o complejo de siempre ver lo mejor en las personas.

 _«¡Eres demasiado ingenua Hinata!»_

Las voz de Kiba reprochándole resonó en su cabeza al perderse en un recuerdo sobre una misión en que un ladrón cuando apenas lo capturaron, él había dado un discurso sobre el motivo de porque robaba y que al final se arrepentía, siendo la manera de redimirse el devolver todas las cosas robadas… Y por supuesto que ella fue la única que estúpidamente creyó, bajando la guardia e inmediatamente el bandido aprovecho ese momento para huir más no le fue posible siquiera por Shino quien tenía todo fríamente calculado, adelantándose a cualquier infortunio que pudiera ocurrir.

Ella sin pensarlo mucho ni revisar las prendas, tan solo se vistió sin muchos miramientos sobre todo al ver que no eran prendas tan reveladoras pero si eran ceñidas en los lugares correspondientes, resaltando todas las curvas agraciadas de su anatomía y atributos…

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

Cautelosamente caminaba por el pasillo, confirmándose sus sospechas que nunca en su vida ha estado en ese lugar siendo una mansión ante las dimensiones tan grandes como lujosas de estilo tradicional japonés pero con detalles modernos occidentales.

Cuando bajo del segundo piso, pudo percatarse de una salida hacia al jardín y tanta fue su emoción que rápidamente acelero su caminar e iba a llegar al final de su destino cuando en el mismo recorrido había un espejo de cuerpo completo…

Se detuvo en seco y retrocedió para verse en el espejo, observando su propio reflejo pero ese no era el motivo de porque su deseo de escapar paso a segundo plano sino por lo que estaba vistiendo.

 _¡¿Pero qué…?!_

Estaba vestida con una camisa sin mangas de cuello largo acampanado y con cremallera que le llegaba hasta por arriba del ombligo (Fue porque se le atoro la cremallera y no la subió hasta arriba a su cuello como fuera deseado su decoro) de un intenso color azul turquesa, siendo ceñida en la parte de la cintura y busto. Debajo de esta prenda tenía puesto otra camisa de red traslúcida que llega hasta la cintura de mangas largas por arriba de los codos y al ser transparente se podía ver el top negro con un ligero escote en "V" que tenía puesto que daba alusión de que no tuviera tirantes que sujetara su dotado busto por la camisa azul que en realidad las cubrías.

En cuanto a la parte inferior, tenía una falda blanca corta que llegaba a medio muslo y tenía a los costados aperturas. Debajo de la falda sobresalía un pantalón negro ajustado que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

Sin embargo, lo más alarmante e insólito de su vestuario era que al frente de la camisa azul de cuello largo tenía al lado derecho de su pecho bordado el símbolo del clan Uchiha…

Ella mordió su labio un poco contrariada enfrente de su propio reflejo y vacilante se giro un poco para que su espalda se pueda ver reflejada en el espejo.

 _Oh no_ , pensó desconcertada.

En su espalda tenía en mayor tamaño bordado el símbolo del abanico rojo. Si su padre u otro miembro del clan la vieran de seguro pensarían que estaba cometiendo alta traición al llevar el símbolo de otro clan y más si hablamos de los Uchiha que han sido sus rivales por ver quién es el más poderoso de la aldea…

Aunque ya no hace falta cuestionarse quién es el más poderoso si un Uchiha o un Hyūga porque desde la cuarta guerra shinobi se ha demostrado quien es más poderoso siendo ganador el azabache y el único que puede rivalizar contra semejante poder es Naruto. No obstante, Sasuke Uchiha se ha mantenido renuente a restablecer su clan (Y todos pensaban que la candidata perfecta sería Karin) pero era comprensible ¿No? Después de tantos años de mentiras y ser revelado el lado oscuro de Konoha con sus retorcidos secretos ¿Quién tendría deseos de traer al mundo a un niño que puede ser manipulado y utilizado como una herramienta para propósitos perversos? ¿Quién le garantizaba que eso no volvería a suceder?

Una sombra en sus perlados ojos se asomo, sintiéndose abatida por la triste vida que llevo Uchiha, una de la cual nadie puede saber ni imaginar cómo fue porque nadie vivió en semejante sufrimiento…

No la malinterpreten. No sentía lastima de él sino tristeza de que él mismo no se permita ser feliz ¿O acaso será que olvido como serlo…?

— ¡Hinata-chan!

La aludida sufrió un pequeño sobresalto ante el llamado y cuando volteo a ver la persona quien la llamo se encontró…

— ¡Kawaii! —Exclamó fascinada la reciente presencia, ignorante de lo que provocaba en la Hyūga. — Sabía que ese atuendo te quedaría perfecto… ¡Awww! —Suspiró con una sonrisa soñadora al perderse en un recuerdo. — Que buenos tiempos fueron aquellos cuando era joven.

 _¡I-Imposible!_ , Gritó en su mente la peliazul quedándose tiesa como una estatua con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Allí enfrente de ella estaba viendo a un fantasma ¡Tenía que serlo! Porque era imposible que estuviera con vida…

— ¿M-Mikoto Uchiha…?

— ¡Claro cariño! ¿Quién más? —Se carcajeo divertida. — Pero bueno ¿Qué esperas? —Le pregunto al ver que la peliazul estaba paralizada, así que se aproximo a la joven kunoichi para tomarle la mano y jalarla durante todo el recorrido. — El desayuno se va enfriar Hinata-chan si no te apuras y ya sabes cómo son los chicos cuando tienen hambre.

— ¿Los c-chi…? —Guardó silencio al ingresar en un salón conectado con la cocina siendo guiada por Mikoto y en medio de la sala, había una mesita rectangular de tamaño mediana y patas cortas en la cual estaba sentada en sus respectivos cojines Fugaku Uchiha junto con su segundo hijo quien las observaba.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Cuestionó Fugaku con el ceño fruncido y su expresión tosca, mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

— Oh, bueno, ya sabes cómo es una chica. ¡Debe mantenerse bella en todo momento! —Mencionó divertida, guiñándole un ojo a su marido quien volteo el rostro lejos de la mirada de su mujer y farfullaba algo entre dientes que no alcanzo a ser entendible para nadie de la habitación.

Posteriormente Mikoto soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre la muñeca de la peliazul para situarse detrás de esta y sujetándola de los hombros con una radiante sonrisa la empujo mientras que decía: — Bueno, toma asiento ¡Vamos, vamos, Hinata-chan…! —La llevó hasta situarla en el único cojín que estaba al lado de su hijo para después ejercer un poco de presión en los hombros de la joven (y muy aturdida) mujer, haciendo que se sentará.

Después que Hinata se sentó, Mikoto se fue al otro lado de la mesa para sentarse junto a su esposo para felizmente decir un "Buen provecho" en general para todos. Siendo una clara advertencia para los hombres de que ya podían comer sin sufrir las consecuencias (La furia de una ama de casa, siendo esposa y madre, era suficiente motivo para preferir morirse de hambre).

— ¿Por qué te pellizcas? —Cuestionó Fugaku directamente a Hinata al verla del otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de él, pellizcándose la mejilla.

— A-Ah, lo siento… —Dijo al reaccionar, tornándose sus mejillas pálidas en un suave color rosáceo. — Es solo que… quería ver pues… si estaba soñando… aún —Estrujo sus manos debajo de la mesa, nerviosa ante los tres pares de ojos azabaches enfocados en su figura.

Lo que nunca espero la ojiperla fue escuchar un resoplido burlón profundo pero nada irónico ser emitido de los labios de Fugaku Uchiha para después dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado. Un tanto soberbia pero franca, sin mala intención de humillarla o burlarse de ella.

— ¡Awww! Hinata-chan que tierna eres —Alagó la azabache con ganas de pellizcar las mejillas de la peliazul y estrujarla en un abrazo… pero se contuvo. — Bien, ya que te asegurasteis que estas bien despierta, come para que tengas energía. Prepare mucho de tus platillos favoritos.

La Hyūga asintió, bajando la mirada para centrarla en la mesa para ver infinidades de apetitosos platillos pero Mikoto estaba errada en lo que dijo porque no había nada que considere de sus comidas favoritas aparte de rollos zenzai y de canela (que ni siquiera estaban servidos en la mesa). No obstante, cada plato desprendía un suculento olor que no le dio mucha vuelta al asunto de si eran sus favoritos o no.

Con sus palillos llevó un bocado a su boca para ruborizarse y sonreír dulcemente al momento de saborearlo, diciendo animada: — Está delicioso —Ignorando que tres miradas azabaches estaban sobre su persona, admirando la sincera y tierna expresión en ella.

La ojiperla continuó comiendo, degustando los platillos que cada vez que los probaba más y más se volvían en sus favoritos. Mientras que los Uchiha serenos también comían con una imperceptible sonrisa que no se alcanzaba ver a simple vista.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

— Gracias por la comida, Mikoto-san —Agradeció nuevamente Hinata mientras que ayudaba a llevar los platos a la cocina hasta colocarlo sobre el fregadero.

— No hay de que Hinata-chan. Para mí siempre es un placer cocinar —Decía con una amable sonrisa, llevando el resto de los platos. — ¡Un momento allí!

La peliazul se sobresalto y volteo a ver a la ama de casa porque gritó, admirando que tenía el ceño fruncido con la mirada fija en su persona. Haciendo que se encogiera de hombros, no había duda de que Mikoto era una Uchiha… tenía la misma mirada penetrante que te hacían sentir diminuta.

— ¿M-Mikoto-san?

— ¡Hinata-chan ¿Qué haces?!

— Pues… lavar los platos.

La azabache negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la Hyūga. — No, no. Hinata-chan deja eso, yo me encargo —Al escuchar como tímidamente ella intentaba refutar, rápidamente la interrumpió diciendo con una pícara sonrisa: — Cuando te cases, podrás hacer esas tareas y ser la perfecta esposa que eres.

La peliazul se exaltó, ruborizándose y negando enérgicamente mientras que le pedía a la azabache que no dijera ese tipo de cosas. Mikoto se rió al ver tan avergonzada a la Hyūga y sin poderse contener situó suavemente una mano en una de las mejillas ruborizadas.

— Haaa… extrañaba estos adorables sonrojos —Decía en un suspiro melancólico que tomo desprevenido a la ojiperla. — Hinata-chan, yo me encargo a partir de aquí. Tú ve a descansar.

— P-Pero…

— He dicho que no ¡Vamos, vamos…! —Tomo por los hombros a Hinata y la empujo suavemente fuera de la cocina hasta llevarla al pasillo. — De seguro los chicos deben estar en el jardín trasero, ve con ellos y diviértanse. Yo después los alcanzo.

Pronto la ojiperla se quedo allí en el medio del pasillo sola y parpadeando, se dio media vuelta tranquila para irse donde se encontraba el jardín cuando al dar los primeros pasos se detuvo en seco. ¡¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo?! Esto no era real, tenía que irse de ahí. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad. ¿Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha vivos? ¿Sasuke despreocupado y animado? ¡No, no, no! Además, ¿Ella siendo cercana a Uchiha Sasuke y su familia, teniendo un desayuno feliz sacado de película? ¡Imposible! Algo andaba mal y lo único lógico ahora para ella es que en vez de estar soñando, seguramente está encerrada en un genjutsu mientras que estaba cumpliendo una misión más no lo recuerda.

Se dio media vuelta, cambiando la dirección de su marcha que era directo a la salida que ahora la tenía a diez pasos de su persona más nunca se espero que alguien la interceptara para acorralarla contra la pared.

— Te atrapé —Susurró su acechador en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera de pies a cabeza al escuchar claramente la voz profunda más el cálido aliento chocar contra su piel.

— ¿U…Uchiha?

Sasuke Uchiha la mantenía presa contra la pared y su imponente altura, dedicándole una despreocupada, soberbia pero honesta sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Ella prefirió no contestar esa pregunta, se removió en su lugar sin atreverse a alzar su mirada para verlo a los ojos. Puso una mano sobre el abdomen de él sintiendo sobre las ropas ligeras el fuerte y trabajado pecho ante los duros entrenamientos que ha tenido.

— Por… p-por favor, podrías apartarte —Ejerció un poco de presión en su pecho para marcar una distancia, se sentía sofocada al tenerlo tan cerca. Pero él no se alejo, más bien se apego más a ella sintiendo pronto como su busto se aplastaba contra el pecho masculino.

Toda su pequeña figura estaba siendo aplastada por el cuerpo masculino contra la pared y el vértigo le estaba viniendo, lo sabía porque su pulso se había acelerado así como un repentino calor la abrumaba.

— Hinata.

… _Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…_ , allí estaba otra vez saliendo su nombre de la boca de él. Se escuchaba tan raro su nombre con la voz del Uchiha tan profunda y ronca, tomándola desprevenida… provocándole escalofríos como si una avalancha de hielo la azotara, sintiendo tanto frío como calor al mismo tiempo… quedando después una sensación en su piel de ardor.

— Has estado distraída ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh? —Alzó la cabeza confundida, cruzando su perlada mirada con la azabache y fue… una de las más lamentables estupideces e imprudencias que cometió en su vida. A cinco centímetros o menos de distancia… ¡Estaban sus bocas!

Hinata pareció un camaleón o una linterna fosforescente porque paso de tres colores en manera de secuencia: 1) blanco fantasma ante el susto; 2) Azul índigo ante el vértigo que le sobrevino con una nausea terrible; y 3) Un chillón rojo ante su naturaleza decorosa, retraída y que fácilmente se avergüenza.

— ¡…A-Aléjate!

No supo cómo consiguió fuerza pero por simple reflejo aparto de un buen empujón a Sasuke, obligándolo a retroceder hasta que chocara su espalda con el otro extremo del pasillo para después ella correr desesperada hacia la salida con tan solo el desenfrenado deseo de alejarse de él sin ni siquiera tener en cuenta de ponerse o llevarse sus sandalias shinobis.

Cuando corrió la puerta corrediza se topo del otro lado una pareja Uchiha en la cual uno de ellos estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para ser atendidos. Al principio todos se quedaron estáticos con una expresión desconcertada, confusa o atónita.

— ¡Eh, Sasuke, Hinata-chan ¿Cómo están?! —Reaccionaron los visitantes, saludando con una deslumbrante sonrisa de regocijo.

La ojiperla no pudo hablar pero alguien más lo hizo por ella que estaba a su lado…

— ¡Hola _Teyaki-Oji, Uruchi-Oba_! _(1 )_ Estamos bien, pasen, pasen —Invitaba despreocupadamente Sasuke que les dio paso para que entraran junto a una inmóvil Hinata quien la mantenía sujeta de la cintura con un brazo. — Padre está en el jardín trasero y madre está en la cocina. Nosotros ya los alcanzamos.

El grupo de Uchihas pronto se dividió, la mujer se fue donde estaba Mikoto y el hombre donde estaba Fugaku. Dejando solos en la antesala a los dos morenos.

Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina y fresca ejerció presión en su brazo derecho con que rodeaba la estrecha cintura de la Hyūga para atraerla más hacía él, obligando que la pequeña espalda femenina pegara contra su torso. Por otro lado ella no objetaba nada porque simplemente entro en shock, estando absorta en su estupefacción.

Su sonrisa ladina se acentuó pero ahora percibiéndose maldad, él se inclino un poco hasta que su boca quedará muy cerca del oído para que lo escuche a la perfección. Susurrándole divertido:

— Ey… sí sigues sin reanimarte, lo haré yo mismo por ti y me aprovechare de la situación.

Casi instantáneamente ella reaccionó, forcejeando un poco azorada y al liberarse se fue de allí apresuradamente hacia el interior de la mansión, admirando él las orejas rojas de la Hyūga cuando se alejaba. Le hizo gracia su reacción como siempre desde el momento que la conoció…

Su sonrisa ladina pronto se borro, volviéndose su expresión seria y pensativa sin apartar su mirada azabache del camino que tomo ella.

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

Ya estaba amaneciendo pero a penas el sol se asomaba en el horizonte entre las montañas, estando aun la oscuridad reinando en las calles de Konoha y para contrarrestarla los faroles aun se mantenían encendidos.

En uno de los tantos apartamentos de la villa, alguien se mantenía despierto ante una sospecha sobre una ocurrencia pasada y ahora tenía una posible prueba de que lo "imposible" puede ser posible… lo cual le daba miedo. Temía que averiguar algo que estaba fuera de sus límites podía traer problemas y arruinar la paz, en especial, de herir a sus seres queridos…

La imagen de sus padres, de sus maestros, de sus compañeros de equipo y de sus amigos se materializaba en su mente. Todos ellos con sonrisas en sus rostros que… amenazaban con desaparecer sobre todo la de él…

El rostro de su buen amigo hiperactivo y amante al ramen se inmortalizo en su mente, llamándola alegremente.

Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos hacía su cuello para tomar entre sus dedos el cristal de un hermoso color verde siendo encerrada entre dos bolitas de metal en el grueso cordón negro.

De pronto escucho unos golpes de la puerta, eran firmes y fuertes. Frunció el ceño extrañada ¿Quién podría venir a tocar la puerta de su casa a semejantes horas? Ninguno de sus conocidos tiene un pésimo sentido del tiempo y era tan confianzudo con ella para venir a verla…

 _A menos que sea…_ , Pensó al tener un posible sospechoso provocando que su mirada jade adquiera un deslumbrante brillo, su pulso se acelerara y un suave rubor adornara sus mejillas. Rápidamente dejo la taza de té en el mueble más cercano y se aproximó a la puerta más no la abrió en el momento, primero se aseguro de mantener cerrada su bata de seda que no exhibiera nada hasta donde ella quería… y con sus manos peino un poco su rebelde pero corta melena rosácea (¡No quería recibirlo con tan desarreglada apariencia!).

— ¿H-Hanabi…? —Dijo un tanto desilusionada al ver a la adolescente del otro lado de la puerta al momento que la abrió y desapareciendo de golpe el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas.

— ¿Pensabas que era el tarado, verdad? —Mencionó sin tapujos, aprovechando de ingresar al apartamento cuando la pelirosada le dio paso mientras que negaba entre balbuceos y de golpe volvía su rubor pero de un tono más intenso. — Descuida, ya viene en camino. Está a dos calles de aquí.

Sakura guardo silencio, sintiéndose descubierta ¿Es qué tan obvia era? ¿O podría ser que aquí se aplico el afamado rumor de "Nada ni nadie puede ocultarse del Byakugan"?

— Son ambas en realidad —Intervino Hanabi distraídamente, estando más concentrada en arreglar lo que contenía su mochila. Cuando la pelicastaña escuchó la exclamación de impresión de la ojijade, pronto centro su indiferente mirada hacia está. — Sobre tus sentimientos. Y abre, Naruto está afuera —Avisó antes de ponerse la mochila al hombro y adentrarse a un corto pasillo que al final había dos puertas blancas una enfrente de la otra, ingresando el de la izquierda sin vacilar.

La turbada mirada jade se mantuvieron fijos en Hanabi hasta que la perdió de vista y en ese preciso instante, escuchó un golpe en la puerta y sin esperar a escuchar otro más… ella pronto corrió para abrirla, encontrándose con su nuevo visitante quien al principio pareció sorprendido ante el recibimiento tan inmediato para después sonreír abiertamente… solamente ese gesto dirigido a ella.

— ¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan…! Traigo ramen de Ichiraku recién hecho.

A ella no le importó si trajo ramen o no, porque con tan solo tenerlo a él allí ya le bastaba. Haruno le sonrió gustosamente y le dio paso para que entrara mientras que escuchaba un sinfín de temas sobre los tipos de ramen instantáneo o una pesadilla de ser perseguido por un plato de ramen. La pelirosada tan solo se carcajeo mentalmente dichosa.

Sí… nada le faltaba mientras que él esté a su lado. Sólo eso.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? —Pregunto Naruto al ver a su amiga y compañera tan distraída, sabía que por el brillo opaco de su mirada jade había algo que le estaba preocupando.

Ella al verse descubierta, el primer impulso que tuvo fue mentirle porque no quería abrumarlo con sus tontas inquietudes pero…

— No me mientas, Sakura-chan —Intervino con una dura mirada.

Hasta él podía anticiparse a los hechos y saber lo que ya estaba pensando. Definitivamente no existían barreras ni límites para Naruto Uzumaki. Ella suspiró y dejo su envase de ramen sin terminar en la pequeña mesa.

— El comportamiento de Hinata… ¿No se te hace extraño y a la vez familiar?

La seria mirada que tenía el rubiales pronto se desfiguro en clara confusión, prácticamente tenía pintado en su rostro un signo de interrogación que hasta era gracioso.

— Explícate mejor porque no te entiendo nada de nada ¡Dattebayo!

— Recuerdas que años atrás… ¿Después de regresar de una misión en Konoha, nos reunimos ese mismo día en horas de la noche en el parque y fuimos atacados por Obito Uchiha? Aunque en ese entonces todos creíamos que él era Madara —Uzumaki asintió un tanto vacilante y Sakura conocía esa expresión de memoria, él en realidad no recordaba nada ¡Ni siquiera tenía una idea! — Intentamos pelear pero no logramos asentarle un golpe a Obito y el entonces hizo una esfera roja de su mano que la proyecto al cielo que terminó siendo un Tsukuyomi limitado, atrapándonos en un genjutsu…

Sakura guardo silencio al ver que el futuro Hokage naranja se había distraído como siempre en ver revoletear una mosca cerca de ellos. Haciendo que su personalidad explosiva saliera e inmediatamente le asentara un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

— ¡Demonios Naruto pon atención!

— ¡Lo h-hago, lo hago…! ¡Dattebayo! —Alegaba apresurado, agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza porque aun le dolía el reciente golpe y porque estaba temeroso de recibir otro más. ¡Cielos! Sakura cada día parecía adquirir más fuerza descomunal ¿De dónde le viene tanta fuerza bruta?

Sí la situación continuaba así, aseguraba que iba a morir era con un golpe en la cabeza dado por Sakura que en vez de resistirlo su (ya magullado) cráneo, lo que iba hacer era aplastarse como si se tratara de una fruta ¡Enserio!

Ella resopló y antes de continuar le dio una mirada en advertencia. — Bueno, cuando estuvimos atrapados en ese genjutso, todos los que conocimos actuaban extraño…

— Sí, ya lo recuerdo —La interrumpió, ya un tanto aburrido del tema porque no le conseguía lo interesante y por eso sufre lapsos de atención breves. — ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con Hinata-chan?

— Pues ella te llamó Menma, tal cual como cuando estuvimos atrapados en ese genjutso años atrás e incluso actúa y se viste muy parecido como aquella Hinata que llegamos a conocer.

— Ahora que lo dices sí… ¿Pero no será sólo coincidencia?

Antes de que la pelirosada pudiera decir algo, alguien más se le adelanto.

— Pues entonces hay que averiguarlo.

Ambos adultos que estaban sentados en el juego de sofá, enfocaron sus miradas en la adolescente que recientemente ingresaba a la sala.

Sakura fue a refutar exasperada con un "¡¿Cómo?!". Pero nuevamente alguien le tomo la palabra siendo está vez Naruto que se levanto de su asiento con el puño en alto tan apasionado e impulsivo como siempre, diciendo serio:

— ¡Entonces debemos ir con la vieja Tsunade! Ella deberá saber algo.

— ¡¿Acaso se están escuchando los dos?! —Cuestiono la ojijade, levantándose de su asiento mientras que se masajeaba la sien. — Lo más posible que si le sales con eso a Tsunade-sama es que le hará estudios a Hinata a ver si algo afecta su memoria y el motivo de su personalidad más… intensa —Dijo la última palabra con cuidado de no querer insultar a su compañera. — Además, Hinata no ha despertado desde que venimos de ver la tumba de Neji.

— Escucha Haruno. Tal vez tengas razón o no —Decía Hanabi con una expresión fría más no iba dirigida a la pelirosada sino que simplemente era la rabia y preocupación que se ha estado acumulando en su corazón al ver a su hermana actuar insólitamente. Extrañaba a su Aneki, siempre ruborizándose, sonriendo dulcemente y esforzándose por ser mejor de lo que ya es. — Pero algo de lo que estoy segura y nadie me puede hacer pensar lo contrario es que la Hinata Hyūga que está dentro de esa habitación se puede ver, llamar y escuchar como mi Aneki pero no es ella.

— Hanabi yo…

La adolescente suspiró, relajándose un poco al haber liberado un poco lo que le ha estado incomodando durante todo este tiempo. Su mirada fría y expresiones se suavizaron hasta adquirir su característica cara indiferente.

— Tan solo digo que ella puede ser _Hinata_ pero no _mi Hinata_.

— ¡Pues no se diga más! —Dijo Naruto, eliminando la silenciosa atmosfera que hubo después de que la pelicastaña hablo. — Iremos donde la vieja Tsunade.

— ¿Pero estás seguro que sabrá algo…?

— Más vale preguntar que nunca hacerlo ¿No? —Interrumpió él optimista. — Y si no encontramos nada ¡Pues seguiremos buscando! Porque yo… ¡También extraño a Hinata-chan!

Haruno pronto fue contagiada por la sonrisa y el ánimo del rubiales.

— Pues vayamos, yo también la extraño —Dijo, siendo pronto elogiada por el ojiazul con "¡Así se habla Sakura-chan!". — ¡Recuperemos a nuestra Hinata!

— Y yo deseo recuperar mi vida.

La buena atmosfera que se había creado se desplomo en clara incomodidad. Todos centraron su mirada de donde vino la voz para ver que saliendo del pasillo estaba Hinata Hyūga la cual era el núcleo de la conversación…

Sin embargo, había algo distinto en está Hinata comparada a la de ayer que era tan ruda, temeraria, decidida y explosiva. Ahora la peliazul se veía más calmada y en sus ojos perlados se asomaba una sombra lúgubre que desde que supo lo de Neji se ha vuelto permanente en su mirada…

— Iré a arreglarme —Volvió hablar Hinata, rompiendo con el inquietante silencio que ha reinado desde que hizo su presencia evidente.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

Los cuatros en tempranas horas se dirigían a la torre Hokage, durante el recorrido todos conversaban a excepción de Hinata quien se mantenía alejada y los demás no se atrevieron a decir nada, respetándole su espacio a la peliazul.

En cuanto a Hinata…

Ella desde que despertó ha activado el Byakugan más de una ocasión y los demás desconocían de ello. ¿Por qué ha activado su línea sucesoria? Con el simple propósito de ver si en alguna parte logra ubicar a Neji como antes espiándola con sus tendencias pervertidas…

Pero por más que busco no lo encontró.

Al haber llegado a su destino antes de ingresar al edificio, disimuladamente activo su Byakugan pero… no tuvo éxito. Neji definitivamente se había ido de su lado y el solo hecho de ser más consciente de que tal vez ya no lo volvería a ver le dejaba un amargor en la boca del estomago.

« _Hinata-sama, no lloré más, todo estará bien porque usted no está sola_ »

Las palabras de su primo cuando era un niño de 7 años resonaron en su cabeza, mientras que en breves momentos ante su visión se materializo su pasado confundiéndose con la realidad al ver en un dormitorio, vestidos de negro; a Neji de niño extendiéndole la mano a ella quien con lágrimas en los ojos, tímidamente le tomo la mano mientras que él le dedicaba una amable sonrisa y determinada mirada.

« _Yo siempre voy a estar a su lado_ »

Empuño las manos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, teniendo su pequeña quijada tensa para después relajarse con una apagada e involuntaria resignación. Bajando la cabeza todo lo posible para que nadie pueda ver su mirada…

« _Usted no se zafará de mí tan fácilmente_ »

Ahora la voz de su primo de un adolescente de 14 años resonaba en su mente, recordando la obstinada mirada de él al no estar dispuesto en una ocasión a dejarla irse del complejo Hyūga en horas de la noche porque no iba a regresar más nunca.

— Mentiroso… —Susurró por lo bajo dolida e indefensa. — Lo prometisteis.

— ¿Hinata-chan dijisteis algo? —Cuestionó Naruto que se volteo para ver a su compañera al creer escuchar algo.

— No —Dijo secamente. Alzando su mirada para verse la sombra perlada en sus ojos más no expresaba ninguna emoción aparte de una dura frialdad y calma que era hasta inquietante.

Los sentimientos que haces unos segundos se habían desplegado abiertamente en la mirada y rasgos faciales de la jonin sin censura alguna; nadie logró ser testigo de poderlas admirar. Lo más conmovedor pero al mismo tiempo alarmante fue que los reprimió con tanta facilidad y rapidez que parecía que estos sentimientos tan significativos e intensos no valieran menos que un viejo zapato para ella.

Los perlados ojos se encontraron con la altiva mirada avellana de la Hokage que estaba sentada en su escritorio viendo un papeleo con fastidio ya que aun se estaba despertando. Probablemente porque estuvo en la noche bebiendo hasta emborracharse y andar de parranda tras otra.

— ¿Y bien, por qué me buscan?

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

Shikamaru Nara iba (en duras penas) a la torre Hokage para trabajar como otro día cualquiera o eso creyó hasta que ingresó a la oficina de Tsunade (ya que lo había mandado a llamar) porque jamás espero ser recibido por un ensordecedor grito que le removió hasta el suelo.

Nara no era idiota y a penas que su cerebro analizo a una velocidad inhumana lo que estaba ocurriendo o estaba a punto de ocurrir, se dio media vuelta para irse…

— ¡Alto ahí Nara, necesito tu cerebro aquí!

Él gruño entre dientes, diablos, a veces tener un coeficiente intelectual superior a doscientos podía ser verdaderamente…

— Problemático…

— ¿Tú también?

El perezoso jonin centro su mirada castaña en un rincón de la oficina para ver a Kakashi quien le devolvía una mirada entre resignación y aburrimiento para después el peliplateado retomar su lectura de una de sus novelas "Icha Icha" de colección.

Shikamaru bufó y continuó paseando su mirada por la oficina cuando más se aproximaba al escritorio de Senju donde miró a Shizune que casi estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico ante la furia de la rubia mientras que la ayudaba a buscar algo entre los papeleos. Lejos de ese disturbio entre maestra y alumna, estaba Hanabi cruzada de brazos e indiferente…

Cerca de la adolescente estaba Naruto y Sakura riendo nerviosos, sudando como si estuvieran camino al matadero… aunque irónicamente lo estaban porque la Hokage parecía una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué Tsunade estaba más explosiva de lo normal? Nunca la había visto así de irritada desde…

 _¿Eh?_ , espetó en su mente incrédulo al ver unas largar piernas (obviamente femeninas) torneadas debido al entrenamiento y blancas como la fina porcelana. Continuó subiendo su mirada para admirar unas caderas exquisitas y anchas que se enmarcaban fácilmente por el pantalón ceñido que traía puesto, luego se divisaba un plano vientre que se veía a la perfección gracias a que la sudadera lavanda que traía puesta estaba complemente abierta… pero nada fue motivo de impresionarse ni siquiera cuando vio el exuberante busto que estaba cubierto con tan solo un top negro sino la dueña de esa figura femenina…

Su mirada castaña se cruzó con unos ojos perlados tan intensos que expresaban rudeza, altivez, tenacidad y un feroz salvajismo. No obstante, también pudo ver que se ocultaba un enigmático brillo calculador e inteligente.

Parpadeo varías veces, pensando en una respuesta razonable para la mujer que acaba de admirar de pies a cabeza que obviamente era una Hyūga… sus ojos la delataban pero lo que no hacía era explicar porque se ve exactamente igual a Hinata Hyūga si no fuera por sus vestimentas, su flequillo que estaba peinado a un costado y su mirada soberbia.

— ¿Qué pasa Nara? —Preguntó desafiante la peliazul con una mano situada a la altura de sus caderas. — ¿Te comió el gato la lengua?

El jonin de sombras pronto tuvo el presentimiento de porque estaba allí… parece que tiene que volver a resolver un nuevo enigma que (tenía la corazonada) involucraba a la primogénita de Hirashi Hyūga.

Bufó fastidiado, volteo su rostro para ver un punto del despacho sin objetivo alguno y rascándose la cabeza con pereza mientras que su mente se le cruzaba su inquebrantable opinión sobre el género femenino, _… Qué problemáticas son las mujeres._

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

En horas del medio día un grupo se dirigía a su destino manteniendo el cuidado de pasar desapercibido. Este grupo estaba conformado por:

 _Tsunade Senju_ que iba por delante con el ceño fruncido muy pronunciado, por suerte lo que calmaba su mal genio era que su alumna Sakura llevaba consigo bastante sake en el equipaje para la reunión que iba a tener pronto y no necesitaba de tanta formalidades. Además, tenía un punto extra al haber dejado a Shizune hacer el papeleo en su oficina que obedientemente acepto hasta su regreso (¡Qué ingenua es! Porque iba a tardarse todo el tiempo del mundo para que su primera discípula pueda hacer todo el trabajo sucio y tedioso del papeleo en su lugar. Simplemente era un plan perfecto ¡Maravilloso!);

 _Kakashi Hatake_ que se mantenía leyendo su novela y aunque usualmente es indiferente a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sorprenderse (entiéndase que su parpado subió ligeramente) apenas que admiró a Hinata Hyūga, una kunoichi que en innumerables ocasiones estuvo bajo su mando durante las misiones, fuera cambiado súbitamente de imagen dejando ver qué era lo que escondía debajo de tanta tela. Confirmando nuevamente que lo que recita su predilecta novela sobre las mujeres es la ley; "Las modositas son las más ardientes" y había que ser un idiota para no ver que la Hyūga entraba en esa lista, no solo por su voluptuoso cuerpo sino porque ella expresaba en su mirada una salvaje pasión que estaba renuente a ser domada.;

 _Shikamaru Nara_ que nunca pensó considerar a la tranquila y gentil Hyūga como una mujer violenta. ¡Demonios! El simple hecho de verla como actuaba le recordaba a Temari No Sabaku con la excepción que en cuanto al busto era una o dos tallas menos que la ojiperla. Y debido a eso su cerebro ya le indicó el resultado al final de ese día, ya lo sabía ¡Su mente se lo gritaba! Hoy sería uno de esos días súper latosos, problemáticos y molestos que ya para la noche caería en la cama como plomo. Lo único que le quedo a él como consuelo fue mirar las blancas nubes en el cielo durante su recorrido y recordar que mañana iba a visitar a la hija de su querido maestro Asuma.;

 _Sakura Haruno_ estaba entre malhumorada, escéptica y nerviosa ¿Por qué? Malhumorada porque se dejo cautivar por Naruto con su optimismo y su fácil pasión por todo, ahora estaba llevando como "castigo" de su maestra sake que… ¡Maldición! Ella era una mujer fuerte y todo ¡Pero este equipaje que llevaba en su espalda sí que pesaba! ¡¿Cuántos litros cargaba aquí?! Estaba escéptica también porque si los exámenes médicos no hallaron nada fuera de lugar en el estado de Hinata ¿Qué posibilidad había de conseguir una solución y respuesta lógica al problema de la Hyūga en el lugar a donde se dirigían? Y no le podía faltar el estar nerviosa porque continuaba esa inquietud en su pecho que ahora se iba acrecentado cada vez cuando estaban más cerca del final de su recorrido porque, lo sabía, ahora con Hinata tan explosiva e impredecible los problemas iban y venían con mayor ímpetu ¿Y qué le podía garantizar que a donde se dirigían no ocurriría lo mismo donde la Torre Hokage con Tsunade? Por supuesto, la diferencia sería es con nuevos personajes y posiblemente de peor carácter…;

 _Naruto Uzumaki_ estaba emocionado al saber a dónde se dirigían ¡Iba a visitar un muy buen amigo! Pero inquieto porque temía de lo que pueda enterarse de si lo que le ocurre a Hinata tiene solución o no, siendo mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. También se sentía asustado porque Sakura estaba furioso con él y ni siquiera el haberse ofrecido a llevar el equipaje lo ayudo un poco para que ella se calmara sino que más bien parece que lo empeoró porque lo primero que hizo fue gruñirle como un lobo rabioso.;

 _Hanabi Hyūga_ tan solo se reservaba lo que opinaba y por ahora no quería sacar suposiciones cuando aún no han agotados todas los recursos posibles que tiene en mente Tsunade de la cual ya fue confirmada por Kakashi e incluso de un aburrido Nara. Sin embargo, le da un poco de incertidumbre el comportamiento de su Aneki desde que supo a donde se dirigían ¿Acaso será que su hermana…? No, no iba a sacar precipitadas hipótesis. Lo mejor era esperar.;

Y finalmente, el último integrante en este grupo pero menos importante…

 _Hinata Hyūga_ después de hacer de las suyas, y entiéndase sacar de quicio (más de una vez) a la Quinta Hokage, se ha mantenido desde entonces tranquila. No es que le tuviera odio o esté en contra de su superior sino que simplemente ver a esta versión de su Godaime tan holgazana, despreocupada y explosiva (sin agregar el exuberante busto que tiene comparado al de ella) le divertía. No. ¡La tentaban a fastidiar a la mujer! Además, estaba de un humor de perros y quería molestar a alguien para hacerle la vida a cuadros como ella lo tiene ahora.

— Hasta que finalmente llegan.

La voz de un hombre hizo que la peliazul como los demás salieran de sus reflexiones y enfocaran su mirada al frente para ver que recibiéndolos para entrar a la mansión estaba Suigetsu Hozuki quien les dedicaba a los recién llegados una sonrisa cínica y arrogante, mostrando su dentadura afilada como la de un tiburón.

— ¡Hola Suigetsu! ¿Dónde está él? —Preguntó Naruto con total naturalidad al ser un visitante allí muy recurrente.

El albino le correspondió el saludo al rubiales de buena manera para después informar en general: — Él los espera adentro, pasen.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.**

* * *

 _ ******Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**_

(1) _Teyaki-Oji, Uruchi-Oba_!. En japonés " _Teyaki-Oji_ " con dicho honorífico significa " _Tío Teyaki_ " y " _Uruchi-Oba_ " en japonés con dicho honorífico significa " _Tía Uruchi_ " que vienen siendo en el anime los tíos de Sasuke e Itachi, siendo Teyaki el hermano de Fugaku y Uruchi es su tía política (O al menos así tengo entendido cuando busque sobre los miembros del clan Uchiha que han aparecido durante la serie con sus respectivos nombres y papeles en la trama).

* * *

 **»** **Nota de ChibiFjola** : Hooola! Querido lectores, espero que hayan pasado un lindo feliz año 2015 xD. Muy bien, finalizando las vacaciones navideñas, me reincorporo a mi vida cotidiana (Entiéndase la Universidad ¬¬*) y a la vida virtual (Yaaay! X3). Me alegra que comenten así como les agradezco porque se tomen el tiempo para hacerlo, también aquellos que me agregan como sus favoritos o follows. Ustedes son el motor para los autores.

Centrándonos a la historia, como no hay preguntas sobre los anteriores capítulos, me enfocaré en el capítulo actual ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?, si tienen dudas ya saben que pueden hacerlas con confianza. Yo no tengo problema en responderles, eso sí, como ya explique en la nota anterior del capítulo contestare a todas sus dudas siempre y cuando sean de FORMA y no de FONDO.

Sin más que decir mis queridos lectores no les quito más de su tiempo, les deseo un gran día y… Comenteeeeeen! ¿Plis? ;D.

 _Miércoles, 13 de Enero del 2016.  
Hora, 10: 46 a.m._


	4. ¿Esto tiene sentido?

_**Mi Camino es Junto a Ti  
**_ _Por: ChibiFjola_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 _¿Esto tiene sentido?_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 _Era extraño…_

 _A pesar de que ya había estado infinidades de veces en ese lugar se sentía tan diferente, era una sensación que ha surgido desde el momento que ingreso a esa parroquia de la aldea… rondando una pregunta en ella ¿Dónde están todos?_

 _Alzó la mirada para ver al rubiales hablar animadamente con el albino que los recibió desde un principio, nunca lo había visto y ni siquiera se le hacía familiar. Entonces se percato que durante su breve analice fue pillada por el hombre de mirada violácea que disimuladamente le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta de la cual ella no cayó cautivada sino más bien le dio ganas de vomitar o reírse ¿Ese imbécil creía que se estaba babeando por él nada más por darle un vistazo?_

 _Sin ganas de golpearlo, apartó su mirada continuando en admirar el ambiente de todo el recorrido camino al dojo teniendo como paisaje las áreas verdes del jardín de la mansión u otras edificaciones que formaban parte de la residencia. Sabía que se dirigían todos al dojo porque ella cientos de veces recorrió ese pasillo ya sea sola o acompañada._

 _El rostro de un niño alegre con una mirada determinada mientras que decía "¡Yo voy a ser el shinobi más fuerte!" se materializo en su mente. Sacándole una sonrisa que se abstuvo que se dibujara en sus labios y pronto al recordar a ese niño que se volvió en un hombre, uno que la saca de quicio, provoco una ofuscada ansiedad que realmente jamás espero sentir en el fondo de su corazón…_

 _Aunque se negaba a admitirlo abiertamente fue sincera consigo misma, al menos por esta vez, porque… ¿De qué valía negarlo? Ella quería verlo._

— _¡Temeee~… ¿Me extrañasteis?! —El grito alegre del rubiales y el sonido súbito de un par de puertas abrirse la sacó de sus reflexiones._

— _Dobe, acepté la petición de gente aquí con la sola idea de que no vería tu cara._

 _Su pulso se aceleró con mayor fuerza al momento que escuchó su voz y sin ser dueña de sus actos, se abrió paso entre el albino junto con la pelirosada y su hermana; ingresando con cierta rapidez o más bien urgencia._

 _Cuando su mirada se cruzo con una oscura mirada, su pulso se detuvo y un agudo dolor se acrecentó en su corazón. Él le sostuvo la mirada por un rato para después apartarla como si nada, como si… fueran desconocidos que simplemente cruzaron por casualidad sus miradas._

 _Bajo la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose desconcertada e impotente ¡¿Era esto una maldita broma?! Empuño sus manos con fuerza, conteniéndose de correr hacía ese hombre y zarandearlo para reclamarle. Se parecía a él más… no lo era. El niño que creyó conocer un día, no había de él ni migajas en su mirada tan solo…_

 _Nada. Así de simple._

 _A lo lejos tres pares de ojos miraban disimuladamente la actitud de la peliazul que se mantenía rígida en su sitio y ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Analizando minuciosamente su comportamiento pero de distintas maneras se sentían estas tres personas que observaron la escena, dominando en ellos respectivamente: desconcierto, interés y desconfianza._

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Menma»**_ **]**

 **.*.**

Hinata ni en sus más locas fantasías o de todas las ilusiones que sería encerrada por su enemigo debido a un genjutso, nunca, jamás, en su vida creyó que una de esas sería estar pasando el día con un Uchiha y exactamente la familia de Sasuke, compañero de su antiguo amor…

— ¡Hinata-chan!

La aludida salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con la oscura mirada de Mikoto más la de Uruchi que estaban fijados en su persona.

— A-Ah… lo siento… ¿Qué pasa? —Uruchi se acercó a la peliazul y le toco con suavidad su frente con una mano, sobresaltándose un poco la ojiperla ante su contacto. — ¿U-Uruchi-san…?

— Ya te dije que me llames tía, Hinata —Le reprochó, frunciendo el ceño un poco y mostrando fingida molestia. — Mhn… no tienes fiebre.

— Hinata-chan has estado distraída ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó ahora Mikoto.

La Hyūga se sintió mal al ver las miradas de preocupación de ambas mujeres. Les estaba arruinando el alegre momento por su culpa pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía decirle a las Uchiha que su inquietud es porque principalmente está en un ambiente con dos personas que se suponen que deberían estar muertas.

— Ay Mikoto, será mejor dejarlo así. Si Hinata no nos ha dicho nada es porque simplemente no puede decirnos —Intervino Uruchi quien estaba vestida con una sencilla yukata, resaltando en ella sus oscura mirada que vislumbraba amabilidad y experiencia. — Descuida cariño, lo entendemos, no siempre se puede hablar de las cosas que nos inquieta ¿Verdad?

La ojiperla se cruzó con la mirada de la tía de Sasuke, asintiendo un tanto aturdida porque parecía como si la mujer le fuera leído su mente… ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Los Uchiha tenían una capacidad secreta, aparte del sharigan?

— Hay algo que he aprendido de todos estos años… —Le decía con una afable sonrisa, siendo escuchada atentamente por la peliazul. — Disfruta del momento, ya sean cortos o largos, lo mejor posible —Le dijo jovial. — Para tu edad, es extraño que te mortifiques por montones de cosas que, a veces, ni siquiera están a tu alcance de cambiarlo. Así que recuérdalo, los problemas por muy grandes que sean, todo tiene una solución excepto la muerte.

— Sí… —Sonrió cálidamente, provocando que las dos Uchiha también se contagiaran de sonreír.

— Muy bien, ya con eso claro —De la espalda de la mayor de las Uchiha, sacó una caja de madera que contenía rollos zenzai que se lo extendió a la sorprendida ojiperla a la altura de la cara. — ¡Come uno cariño! Prepare tus rollos favoritos pero con un toque mío, ya sabes, el sazón de la tía —Un destello de autosuficiencia se asomó en la mirada de Uruchi.

La Hyūga sonrió un poco nerviosa pero igual decidió comer un rollo zenzai y, aunque había una posibilidad de que todo lo que estaba viviendo era mentira (que para serlo se siente muy real), se permitió disfrutar de la situación.

Abrió los labios suavemente para darle un mordisco al rollo, siendo observada fijamente por las Uchiha interesadas de su reacción.

— ¡Mhn…! —Emitió Hinata, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos perlados con un brillo indescriptible en su mirada y un fuerte sonrojo adornaba sus pómulos. — Está bueno —Dijo a penas que trago, asomándose estrellitas alrededor de su persona que eran visibles para las dos ojinegro que sonreían divertidas.

— Hehehe… ¿Quieres más, Hinata-chan? —Pregunto Mikoto conteniéndose de gritar lo tierna que se veía la ojiperla.

La peliazul asintió ya que aun degustaba el reciente bocado que le dio al zenzai, viéndose como una niña pequeña muy feliz y se veía a leguas que lo estaba porque emitía un aura brillante con estrellitas en ella casi cegando a los que estaban a su alrededor.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

El transcurso del tiempo en la casa de Uchiha fue muy agradable, más de lo que creyó en realidad, e indeterminable porque cuando distraídamente dirigió su mirada a una de las ventanas del salón se percato que ya era de noche.

Fue difícil de excusarse con todos (incluso con el padre de Fugaku y Tekka), tardando un buen rato al recibir como despedidas abrazos por parte de las mujeres y de los hombres (Entiéndase nada más Tekka) una acaricia en el cabello a excepción del cabecilla del clan Uchiha porque esté, para su sorpresa, le había ofrecido que se quedara a pasar la noche allí.

Amablemente negó la oferta, sin poder contenerse de decir que ya había abusado mucho de su hospitalidad. No obstante, Mikoto rápidamente le reprochó por sus palabras mientras que de fondo se escuchaba las protestas de los demás miembros del clan de guerra.

 _«¡Hinata-chan, jamás serás una molestia! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?»_ Recordar el rostro de Mikoto con el ceño fruncido mientras que sostenía su cara con suavidad se materializo en su mente, sacándole una sonrisa _«Ya formas parte de la familia y este siempre será tu hogar»_ La dulce voz de la azabache retumbando en su mente le hizo, como en aquel momento, sonreír tiernamente mientras que volvía a reaparecer esa cálida sensación en su pecho y un cosquilleo en su estomago.

Al principio le desconcertó hasta serle confusa esas sensaciones en ella ante las palabras de Mikoto pero después comprendió que era porque sintió el amor y aprecio de parte del complejo Uchiha, sintiéndose verdaderamente querida. Una sensación dulce que ya había olvidado desde que su madre falleció.

Alzó su mirada perlada al cielo nocturno donde en lo más alto ostentosamente se mostraba una luna menguante. La sonrisa que estaba dibujaba en sus labios, poco a poco, se fue borrando y lentamente bajo la mirada al suelo con los párpados caídos en tristeza al volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, dejando de fantasear y darle la bienvenida a la cruda realidad…

Eso también incluía que nuevamente era consciente de que no estaba sola, teniendo al acompañante más inoportuno para caminar por las oscuras calles de Konoha ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los habitantes de la aldea tenía que ser _él_?

« _Hinata-chan, una dama no puede andar por ahí en la noche ¡Es peligroso!_ »

Las palabras de Mikoto en su cabeza contestaron su cuestionamiento mientras que al mismo tiempo se sentía ¿Cómo decirlo…? Subestimada ¡Vamos! Era una kunoichi de alto rango, sabía defenderse e incluso era capaz de matar. ¿Entonces por qué tuvo que imponerle un acompañante? Que en primer lugar ¡Ni siquiera necesitaba!

Ahora al recordar que no estaba sola, su cuerpo volvía a ponerse rígido manteniéndose a la defensiva… en parte. Porque desde hoy confirmaba que Uchiha Sasuke era una caja de sorpresas, su comportamiento le dejaba poco a la imaginación y de solo recordarlo tan despreocupado como un _encantador_ hablador…

No sabía si eso de él le aturdía o la asustaba.

— ¡Ouch! —Exclamó al sentir su rostro chocar contra algo relativamente duro y perfumado que al identificar el olor, pronto se aparto disculpándose mientras que veía la ancha y prominente espalda de él.

…Su altura como complexión fornida la hizo sentir diminuta ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha era tan alto y musculoso? ¿O siempre lo fue? Sólo que por primera vez lo está detallando porque su presencia no puede pasar desapercibida para ella (aunque quisiera pero con esta nueva personalidad…).

— Ehm… ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

— Aparte de distraída ¿Desorientada? —La miró por arriba del hombro con una sonrisa soberbia. — ¿Algo qué quieras confesar? —Al ver la confusión plasmados en los perlados ojos, resopló conteniendo una risa burlona. — Ya llegamos —Indicó, cambiando de tema.

La peliazul se percato que él tenía razón, habían llegado al edificio donde estaba su apartamento (Por ahora, lo aceptaba como suyo y aunque quería quedarse en el complejo Hyūga… prefirió quedarse en el departamento para tener un momento de soledad para así pensar mejor. Lo necesitaba). Hizo una reverencia y agradeció formalmente por haberla acompañado para después dirigirse a la entrada del edificio…

Pero una sombra que se proyectaba en su dirección, envolviendo por completo su figura la hizo voltear un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿Se le o-ofrece algo?

El moreno con las manos metidas a los bolsillos del pantalón le sonrió divertido.

— ¿Acaso se te olvidó? Madre dijo específicamente "Acompáñala hasta la puerta de la casa".

— Mhn… N-No es necesario, yo… —¿Cómo deshacerse, con sutileza, de alguien que te pone la piel de gallina?

— Lo es, madre me mataría si no cumplo —Ella intento refutar pero Uchiha se acercó y su sola aproximación la obligó a adentrarse junto con él al edificio por rehuir de su contacto (eso incluye hasta el más insignificante roce).

El otro breve recorrido hasta su departamento que quedaba en el tercer piso fue todavía más extraño e incómodo para Hinata, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y no paraba de escuchar los pasos de Uchiha a sus espaldas.

— B-Bueno, gracias —Decía cabizbaja sin querer verlo a los ojos, sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta y apenas que la cerradura hizo un " _click_ " en claro aviso que quito el seguro, quedando abierta para entrar…

En un parpadear, su espalda choco contra la pared.

— ¿Q-Qué…? —Parpadeó sintiéndose desconcertada y como tenía la mirada situada al suelo con lentitud la alzó, percatándose que aun estaba en el corredor y aun no había ingresado al apartamento. Su recorrido visual finalizo al encontrarse con los ojos ónix del azabache más no pudo hacer más nada porque sorpresivamente él inclino su rostro hacia ella y sus bocas se unieron.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, empalideciendo…

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

En el dojo todos se habían acomodado, sentándose en la comodidad de los cojines. Ubicándose hasta formar ambiguamente un rectángulo, por los lados estaban; Karin, Sasuke y Suigetsu sentados respectivamente enfrente de Sakura, Naruto y Hanabi, mientras que a los extremos estaban Tsunade y Hinata.

En el caso de Kakashi y Shikamaru prefirieron sentarse alejados de sus compañeros, donde puedan apoyar sus espaldas en una pared. Al haberse acomodados todos, Tsunade se sirvió una copa de sake y al dar un trago para la resignación de los demás, decidió darle comienzo a esa reunión:

— La razón de reunirnos aquí, Sasuke. Es que queremos saber sobre el Tsukuyomi y averiguar si dicha técnica no oculta más capacidades de las que ya conocemos.

El equipo anteriormente Hebi, frunció el ceño extrañado y en especial el azabache.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Vinieron hacerme perder el tiempo para preguntarme eso?

— ¿Sí o no? —Apremió Tsunade, también frunciendo el ceño ¡Ya venía de una discusión de la rebelde Hyūga! Así que aun tenía bastante ira acumulada para descargar.

— No ¿Por qué?

— Durante el tiempo que Obito fue confundido como Madara, el se infiltro una noche en la aldea y nos tomó a Naruto y a mí desprevenidos. Haciéndonos caer en un Tsukuyomi donde simulo una Konoha alternativa en donde todos nuestros conocidos tenían personalidades opuestas a la que conocemos. Por supuesto, todo fue con el propósito de robar al kyubi.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Sasuke? —Intervino Karin al no verle el punto que quiere manifestar la pelirosada.

— Que Hinata-chan se comporta como la Hinata-chan alternativa de ese Tsukuyomi —Confesó Naruto que al recibir las miradas extrañas de Suigetsu y de Karin (Porque era obvio que Sasuke tenía escrito a leguas en la frente "¿Y a mí qué me importa?" con esa careta indiferente). — Sí lo sé, se escucha confuso, pero es así. Pero venimos averiguar si esto puede tener relación ya que es mucha coincidencia…

— ¡Ash! ¿Sólo por eso? De seguro no significa nada —Bufó en fastidio la pelirroja. — Es más, seguramente lo que le ocurre a su compañera es un simple cambio de look o personalidad. Yo que sé.

— Pues a ti no te vendría mal un cambio ¿Por qué no sigues su ejemplo? —Picó Suigetsu con una sonrisa afilada. Karin enfocó su mirada rojiza hacia el albino preguntándole a que se refería, más no se atrevió a responder el ojivioleta porque alguien intervino.

— Hey, no hablen como si no estuviera aquí.

Cuando todos voltearon hacia la peliazul la encontraron sentada con las manos formadas en puño sobre su regazo, emitiendo, para la sorpresa de la mayoría, un aura maligna en increíbles cantidades… que parecían estar dirigidas al Uchiha. Era absurdo pensarlo pero Hinata (o _esta_ exactamente) daba cierto temor porque siempre irradiaba una energía demoniaca y peligrosa, siendo imposible porque la Hinata que conocen (o solían hacerlo) emitía un aura angelical y dulce.

— Bien, ya que no me cree Uchiha ni la cabeza de remolacha…

Karin se enfureció al escuchar el apodo que le puso la Hyūga pero más le encrespo que Suigetsu explotara en carcajadas. Enserio ¿Remolacha? ¡Su cabello ni siquiera tenía ese tinte tan feo!

— ¿Aneki? —Llamó extrañada Hanabi al ver a la ojiperla que se levantaba de su asiento y miraba desafiante al ojinegro que ni se inmuto.

— Los obligare que me crean. Uchiha —El aludido se mantuvo indiferente, mirándola con el único ojo negro que tenía disponible ya que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche medico donde escondía la técnica ocular que obtuvo en la cuarta guerra shinobi; el rinnegan. — Tú y yo, afuera, vamos a pelear ahora.

Tsunade tuvo que detener su copa de sake a unos centímetros de su boca de la sorpresa. Un desconcierto que viajaba hacia los demás presentes manifestándose en sus rostros estupefactos a excepción de Uchiha y miembros del equipo Taka. Porque definitivamente Karin expresaba molestia ante la insolencia de la peliazul ¡Ja! Esa Hyūga no le llegaba ni a los talones al azabache y retarlo simplemente era suicidio.

En ese instante la pelirroja deseo que Sasuke limpiara el suelo con esa estúpida que parece que lo que sobra de senos y trasero le falta de cerebro. Mientras que en Suigetsu tan solo le pareció interesante la peliazul y aun más deseable, presintiendo que lo que ocurriera en estos próximos días sería historia…

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Menma**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

 _¿Por qué…?_

Hinata se encontraba en un inusual escenario que jamás, en sus 22 años, creyó que sería besada por Uchiha Sasuke el cual ni siquiera era alguien que le atraía…

 _¡¿Por qué hace esto…?!_

— Mhn… n-no… ¡Basta! —Logró decir al apartarlo de su persona, jadeando con fuerza ante lo trabajoso que se había vuelto su respiración debido a la súbita unión de sus bocas. — ¡…Uhm!

El azabache ignorando los deseos de ella, reanudo el beso. Introduciendo su lengua en la boca femenina y explorándola a su antojo, haciendo que involuntariamente la ojiperla le correspondiera; él luchando por prolongar el beso y ella luchando por deshacerlo.

Era un beso intenso, él movía su lengua en un frenético y delicioso ritmo que comenzó hacer mella en Hinata al perder fuerzas de estar renuente a ceder. ¡Pero por Jashin! Está era una batalla que, a pesar de su tenacidad, no podía ganar y menos cuando Uchiha besaba de una manera tan apasionada. No. La devoraba con sus besos como un animal.

En su vida, nunca, jamás, la habían besado de esa manera.

De improvisto Sasuke tomo la iniciativa de deshacer suavemente el beso, jadeando a centímetros de sus bocas, chocando la calidez de sus alientos contra sus rostros e inundándolos un cosquilleo a ambos. Él admiró lo hinchado y rojizos labios entre abiertos que recientemente había degustando, volviéndose adicto a su sabor…

Quería besarla, una y otra vez hasta que pueda saciar esta sed por ella, pero (porque sí, había un maldito _pero_ )…

— Eres _Hinata_ pero no _mi Hinata_. ¿Quién eres…?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida al recibir en su mejilla derecha una bofetada certera y firme, volteándole el rostro. Cuando él reaccionó la Hyūga ya había ingresado de un portazo al departamento.

Uchiha suspiró pesadamente mientras que resignado se rascaba la cabeza al momento de darse la vuelta para irse a su casa. En el caso de Hinata, se hallaba del otro lado de la puerta y recargando su peso sobre ella. Respirando entrecortadamente con un chillón rubor que parecía permanente en su rostro sin creer lo que acababa de suceder.

 _¿Por qué a mí?_

Pensó conmocionada la peliazul, deslizándose hasta terminar sentada en el suelo con la vista perdida en el techo.

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

Todos en el dojo miraban el jardín con que se conectaba y tenían como panorama, observando boquiabiertos lo que sus ojos veían.

Naruto era el quién más tenía una cara de estupefacción con la boca abierta, temblándole el labio inferior y en sus ojos se asomaba una desbordante emoción… que ya no podía contener ¡Tenía que decir lo que siente…!

— ¡Increíble Hinata-chan! —Chilló eufórico, poniéndose de pie y apuntando sus puños al cielo. Deseoso de también pelear y estaba a punto de retar a su amiga pero…

— ¡Cállate Dobe!

En el suelo, hincado en su rodilla izquierda estaba Sasuke Uchiha con el ego masculino herido ¿Y por qué? ¡Fue por esa maldita Hyūga! ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Esa mujer, comparada con él, tenía una cantidad absurda de chakra ¡Sus destrezas con la de ella eran incomparables! Él era superior y solo el quién conseguía ser su rival era únicamente Naruto Uzumaki, el maldito idiota que estaba alabando a esa kunoichi.

 _¡¿Entonces por qué?!_ Vociferó enfurecido el azabache.

Si él era tan fuerte ¿Por qué ninguno de sus movimientos surtieron efecto? Desde jutsos a golpes y patadas fueron bloqueadas o burladas por ella ¿Por qué era el único con sus reservas de chakra agotadas y prácticamente jadeando? Mientras que esa maldita bruja estaba de pie tan campante, observándolo con suficiencia. ¡Había utilizado sus técnicas más poderosas y mortíferas!

¡Argh! ¡Quería matarla y quitarle esa maldita sonrisita de autosuficiencia! ¡Él era un Uchiha! ¡Un Uchiha jamás pierde!

 _Pero perdisteis…_ Su maldita mente le objetó, provocando que gruñera como un animal rabioso.

— Hey que seas un mal perdedor no significa que pagues tu mal genio con Menma…

— ¡Qué soy Naruto, Hinata-chan! ¡Dattebayo!

— ¡Lo que sea, tu entendisteis!

Tanto Sakura, Tsunade, Nara y Hanabi se les afianzo más sus sospechas de que definitivamente la Hyūga Hinata que tenían enfrente no eran la que conocían porque ella jamás le contestaría toscamente al rubiales.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué pude vencerte Sasuke?

La ojicarmín frunció el ceño ante el modo tan confianzudo de la peliazul en que llamó al Uchiha, explotando histérica:

— ¡Quítate esa absurda idea de la cabezota! Tú no le ganasteis a…

— Es verdad, no gané —Interrumpió indiferente Hinata, mirando con aburrimiento a la pelirroja. — Él _perdió_ terriblemente ante mí, alguien de menor fuerza y calibre, solo porque utilice el cerebro. ¿Eso aclara tu duda, remolacha? —Le sonrió soberbia. — Tu galán perdió por ser un tonto confianzudo.

La pelirroja quería moler a golpes a esa Hyūga, de veras lo quería pero primero… ¡Quería silenciar a Suigetsu que no paraba de reírse y burlarse a sus anchas! ¡Y de su Sasuke!

— ¡Maldita piraña! ¡¿De qué lados estás?! —Le dio un puñetazo que al principio esquivo el albino que se partía de la risa.

— Bueno, es obvio que el de los ganadores… ¡Ow! —Está vez Karin si asentó un golpe en él, volteándole el rostro. Mierda. Ese puñetazo le dolería jodidamente mañana al igual que los próximos que venían de no ser que Kakashi intervino, logrando calmar a la Uzumaki…

— Dímelo Hyūga ¿Cuál fue el maldito truco que usasteis contra mí?

La sonrisa de Hinata se borró y miró disgustada al azabache. — No use ningún truco, imbécil. Ni siquiera por haber nacido en un clan tan poderoso lo entiendes —Uchiha pareció sorprenderse levemente. Pero él no fue el único que pareció aturdirse ante ese insulto de la ojiperla…

Porque era un insulto ¿Verdad?

Ella bufó, rascándose la cabeza un tanto contrariada. — Te has vuelto en un fuerte shinobi, Sasuke. En verdad lo eres —Le sonrió divertida y hasta… ¿Nostálgica? — Pero… confías en extremo de tus habilidades hasta el punto de pensar que "No hay forma de que yo pierda".

Hatake aparentemente sonreía divertido a través de su máscara y cerro su único ojo visible, dándole mentalmente la razón a la kunoichi. Desde hace mucho tiempo eso le ha estado diciendo a su viejo estudiante pero era tan cabeza dura que sus palabras le entraban por un oído y le salía por otro. Comprendiendo él, como maestro, que su alumno tan solo le quedaría por aprender por las malas su consejo.

— Una vez un shinobi de esta aldea, el mejor de todos creo yo, dijo: "Todas las técnicas tienen un punto débil" —Muchos les recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar la citación de la Hyūga porque era tabú invocar el recuerdo del shinobi a quien se estaba refiriendo. — ¿Sabes de quién estoy hablando?

— Itachi…

Asintió con una afable sonrisa un tanto melancólica. — El punto débil de todos tus jutsos contra mí en esta pelea… fuisteis tu mismo Sasuke. Por eso ninguna técnica tuvo el efecto que deseabas.

La atmosfera que los envolvía era tensa que hasta se podía cortar con un kunai. También que todos se mantenían alerta para lo peor porque la simple mención de Itachi o cualquier miembro del clan de Sasuke provocaba en él un desequilibrio emocional que podía hacerlo peligrosamente violento…

No había que ser ciegos para ver que Uchiha estaba tenso y respiraba un tanto agitado, empuñando las manos con fuerzas. Pudiendo visualizarse sus venas que resaltaban en sus poderosos brazos y cuello.

— Sasuke…

El llamado suave de Hinata hizo que el aludido la mirara y de repente las ganas ferviente de quererla hacer añicos con sus propias manos desaparecieron al quedar aturdido al cruzarse con esos perlados ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en esa opalina mirada vislumbraba nerviosismo e inseguridad? Se veía tan vulnerable y asustada ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Dónde quedó esa mujer desdeñosa e irritante de hace unos momentos?

— ¿Es cierto que eres el único Uchiha sobreviviente?

Con una voz queda y apagada le contestó: — Sí… — ¿Por qué se lo dijo? Lo único que debe tener como respuesta es un sinfín de insultos. No. ¡Debería matarla por su insolencia de preguntarle algo así!

Hinata ni siquiera respondió, tan solo soltó un ahogado sollozo que atrajo la atención de todos pero sobretodo de un desconcertado Uchiha.

La peliazul se abrazó a ella misma, frunciéndose sus labios en amargura que pronto cubrió con una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en busca de reprimir sus gemidos de lamento. Sus ojos perlados se habían ensombrecido abruptamente y de sus cuencas comenzó a brotar gruesas lágrimas hasta caer en el suelo.

El dolor de la chica era palpable para todos y en especial para Sasuke que sabía a qué nivel lo estaba sintiendo ella pero de igual modo le desconcertaba ¡¿Por qué lloraba?! ¡¿Por qué sufría?! ¿…Por su clan? ¿Esas lágrimas derramadas de sus ojos perlados era por los Uchiha que perecieron? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No tenía sentido!

¡¿A qué juego enfermizo estaba jugando ella…?!

— ¡Hinata-chan!

— ¡Aneki!

La oscura mirada del único miembro vivo del clan Uchiha posó su mirada en la figura de la peliazul para verla doblegarse en dolor y empezar a caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

Naruto estaba a punto de saltar fuera del dojo para atraparla en sus brazos… Pero alguien más se le adelanto, siendo su bastardo amigo.

— Sasuke… —Susurró conmocionada Sakura al ver las acciones de su antiguo amor.

Allí, arrodillado en el suelo junto a Hinata y abrazándola, estaba el azabache quien escondía su mirada contrariada bajo su flequillo. Teniendo su mandíbula tensa al morder con fuerza.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué él había socorrido a ayudarla?! ¡No entendía sus acciones! De un momento a otro, involuntariamente, había usado su inhumana velocidad para atraparla en sus brazos y evitarle un fuerte impacto en la caída.

Él podía sentir entre sus brazos como el pequeño cuerpo se estremecía y como su hombro se mojaba ante las lágrimas que brotaba de ella.

 _«Tonto hermano menor»_

Una torcida sonrisa se formo en sus labios y sus hombros rígidos se relajaron al materializarse la voz de Itachi en su mente.

 _Sí… sí que soy tonto ¿No, Itachi?_ , Pensó melancólico. _Pero eso ya lo sabías…_

Las imagines de un niño llorando sobre las tumbas de sus padres y después a él mismo llorar en un atardecer luego de saber la verdad de su hermano mayor… ya muerto, asesinado por sus propias manos; le hizo comprender un _poco_ porque estaba arrodillado junto a la Hyūga.

Él había ido hacia la Hyūga solo porque se vio en ella.

Ese dolor en sus ojos perlados era el vivo reflejo del suyo cuando ocurrió la masacre de su clan, la pérdida de Itachi y el saber después que estaba solo. Una vida en donde deberá sobrellevar que ya no tiene familia, aun si tuviera amigos incondicionales como Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi e incluso su propio equipo Taka…

No eran lo suficiente para llenar el vació que tiene en su alma.

¿Tal vez sentía empatía por ella…? No. Era algo más fuerte y es que nadie, aparte de él, había llorado por su clan. Eso fue suficiente para impulsarlo acercarse a ella…

No comprendía en su totalidad sus acciones pero tenía una pequeña noción del motivo que, por el momento, cedería aceptar. Y lentamente, sin poder contenerse, fue atrayendo a la Hyūga con mayor fuerza hacia él…

Sintiendo pronto como los delicados brazos envolvía lo mayor posible su musculosa figura hasta sentir las pequeñas manos situarse en su espalda y como sus ropas eran agarradas fuertemente. Sabía que después se arrepentiría de _este acto sin sentido_ de consuelo y por eso no se abstenía de pensar ante cada segundo que transcurría con ella…

 _Estúpida Hyūga._

— Estúpido Uchiha —Le insultó en medio de su llanto silencioso como si fuera leído en ese instante la mente de él quien por un momento abrió desmesuradamente su único ojo disponible para después reírse cínicamente y divertido de lo absurdo de la situación.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4.**

* * *

 **~ Nota de ChibiFjola**

Bien, seré breve porque tengo poco tiempo en el cyaber. Así que espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. GRACIAS a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer así como también por comentar, ponerme en follow o incluso en favoritos. Recuerden lectores que ustedes son el motor de los escritores.

Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos después ¡Bye-bye!


	5. Fantasmas al Acecho

_**Mi Camino es Junto a Ti**_  
 _Por: ChibiFjola_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 _Fantasmas al Acecho_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 _Caminando por los pasillos estaba una mujer de corta melena rosácea junto a un hombre moreno con un parche medico que cubre su ojo izquierdo no porque falta de este sino porque oculta el dojutso que no se puede desactivar por más que él quiera y en sus fuertes brazos cargaba a una joven mujer inconsciente que contenía un rastro húmedo de lágrimas en sus mejillas._

 _— ¿Aquí? —Cuestionó la pelirosada desconcertada al ver que ingresaban a una habitación donde él situaba a la mujer inconsciente en la mullida cama._

 _Ella al sentir la fría mirada que le dedicaba el azabache con el único ojo disponible, comprendió que fue imprudente por lo que acaba de preguntar. Sintiéndose como una entrometida, así que prefirió centrar su atención al lecho donde yacía la peliazul, acercándose para examinarla e ignorando lo mayor posible la intimidante presencia del joven hombre, dueño no solo de esa mansión sino de la recámara donde estaban ellos tres en esos momentos…_

 **.*.**

 **[« _Universo Menma»_ ]**

 **.*.**

En las profundidades del bosque de Konoha en tempranas horas se escuchaba unos golpes constantes contra la corteza de un árbol y suaves jadeos.

En una aldea donde aun sus habitantes duermen, existía alguien que no podía hacerlo al ser su mente un caos y debido a eso no puede conciliar un sueño reparador. Uno bien merecido que necesita con urgencia pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo si cada vez que cerraba los ojos…?

— ¡Argh! —Gruño Hinata al sentir la palma de su mano herida. Se agarro la mano lastimada con la otra y se aproximo al lago a lavarse la lesión, furiosa porque hace unos segundos su traicionera mente le hizo materializar la escena donde fue besada por Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esa situación? ¡No es la primera vez que es besada por un hombre! ¿Cuál podía ser la diferencia de ser besada por Uchiha con otros sujetos…?

 _¿Qué te gusto?_ Se dijo involuntariamente en sus pensamientos, provocando que se ruborizara de la vergüenza y molestia.

Sacudió su mente azorada y continúo con su tarea de curarse. Pronto recordando que estaba viviendo una ilusión, indicándole claramente que había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse y era… que quería regresar a su casa con su familia y amigos.

Quería su vida devuelta.

¿Pero cómo? No encontraba ninguna pista de cómo liberarse de este genjutso retorcido que para el colmo de los colmos estaba rodeada de fantasmas.

¿El clan Uchiha completamente revivido y sin nunca haberse efectuado su masacre? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki con vida o…?

La sensación de sentirse observada y acechada la saco de sus reflexiones, volteando a ver alerta a su alrededor. Preparada para pelear más no encontró nada entre la densidad de las ramas de los arboles como arbustos. Aun no salía del todo el sol así que todo estaba bastante oscuro casi haciéndosele imposible de identificar hasta la mínima rama u hoja.

— Byakugan.

Agudizo su mirada y pronto su línea sucesoria se activo, observando con increíble velocidad a grandes distancias inimaginables. Pudiendo ver distintas auras de chakras de varios colores en el bosque debido a todos sus habitantes desde las plantas a los insectos. Nada se escapaba de su visión más no consiguió ver nada ni a nadie que representara un peligro o estuviera fuera del rango normal.

— Debo imaginar cosas… —Se dijo a sí misma, relajándose y desactivando su dojutso.

La falta de horas de sueño ya estaba haciendo mella en ella.

 _¡Crack!_

Hinata alzó la mirada alerta ante ese crujido de una rama ser partida en dos más no logró ver nada porque su visión se sumergió imprevistamente en la densa y absoluta oscuridad…

— ¿Q-Qué…?

Sus ojos perdieron brillo al mismo tiempo que su rostro iba perdiendo color. Sintiendo como su cuerpo caía hacía atrás donde seguramente se zambulliría en el lago y posiblemente se ahogaría si no reaccionaba a tiempo o alguien salía a rescatarla…

— _Te tengo_ —

Escuchó una voz rasposa al mismo tiempo que sentía un brazo rodear su cintura como un fierro, deteniendo su caída para su alivio… en parte. Porque aquella voz profunda no se le hacía familiar y no podía identificarlo con solo verlo porque su vista esta incapacitada.

Es como si fuera perdido el sentido de la visión ¿Acaso se volvió ciega?

— ¡N-No…! —Se removió agitada en el agarre que estaba cautiva de ese desconocido, iba a gritar pero pronto sus parpados los sintió pesados e involuntariamente se fueron cerrando…

Cuestionándose antes de sucumbir en un profundo ensueño que parecía inevitable:

 _¿Voy a morir?_

 **.*.**

 **[« _Universo Naruto_ »]**

 **.*.**

En la residencia Uchiha existía una enigmática y densa atmosfera de obvia incomodidad ¿Qué rayos había pasado hace unas horas atrás? Desde cuando Sasuke "fraterniza" (Si es que así se le puede llamar lo que ocurrió) con Hinata, y no de cualquiera, sino de una Hyūga.

¡Una Hyūga! ¡¿Con un Uchiha?!

Dos miembros de clanes opuestos ¡Y ni hablar de sus personalidades! Ella representaba la luz, dulzura e ingenuidad y él… bueno, simplemente todo lo corrupto y cruel que pueda pasar por esa trastornada mente.

Lo más incomprensible fue ver como el azabache tuvo el gesto de cargarla hasta uno de los dormitorios de la mansión. ¡¿Por qué?! Ese hombre no se preocupaba prácticamente por nadie. Pero eso no era todo ¿Desde cuándo Hinata se tomaba tantas confianzas con el moreno? Abrazándolo y permitiendo que sea él su consuelo, llorando en su hombro hasta quedarse dormida para después aferrarse a Sasuke entre sueños. ¡Ni Karin lograba esos tratos de él!

Tsunade tosió, atrayendo la atención de todos que estaban metidos en sus respectivas reflexiones.

— Bien es obvio que está pasando algo inusual con Hinata ¿Alguien tiene una hipótesis de que podría ser la causa?

Nada. Silencio.

Senju torció la boca al escuchar lo silencioso que estaba todo en el dojo, pareciendo más a un funeral que una reunión de shinobis. Simplemente porque nadie aun estaba en sus cabales para contestar por aun no salir de la sorpresa o shock.

Karin se mantuvo cabizbaja en su asiento, serena y escondiendo bien el desagrado e incomprensión de las acciones del azabache que estaba sentado a su lado con un semblante imperturbable. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. Sabía que Sasuke nunca tuvo mayor trato con esa tal Hyūga que simples y ambiguos saludos al participar juntos en algunas misiones pero después de allí más nada. Cada quien tomaba rumbos separados donde no se volvían a dirigir la palabra o incluso la mirada.

 _¡¿Entonces por qué…?!_ Se preguntaba en su mente mientras que empuñaba las manos con impotencia sobre su regazo. Los recuerdos de hace unos momentos del Uchiha ingresando al dojo y confesando que puso a esa mujer en el dormitorio principal de la mansión fueron como una puñalada en la espalda para ella…

En ese dormitorio principal ha sido durante estos cinco años la habitación donde duerme y descansa Sasuke Uchiha, un lugar donde no permite que nadie entre a excepción de unas contables veces a Naruto (Ya que esté mismo se toma las atribuciones para usar el lujoso baño de la recámara y ya el azabache estaba harto del puto ciclo donde saca a patadas al rubiales para que después vuelva el obstinado Uzumaki hacer lo mismo, una y otra vez). Un lugar donde a ella jamás le permitió estar allí pero viene una desconocida que derrama unas absurdas lágrimas y prácticamente la vuelve la nueva propietaria de la mansión.

Lo peor era que esa mosquita muerta se aferro a las ropas del Uchiha. ¡Diablos! Cuantas veces ella no se aferro a él para darle calor (y en busca también de un poco de _diversión_ ) ¿Todo para qué? Sasuke la apartaba como si tuviera una infección venérea con tanta indiferencia que aun si se viera sexy con esa actitud fría que la enloquece y la hace babear, ella también era una mujer de carne y hueso que quería un poco de atención de la persona que le gusta.

Mierda. Sabía que no le era indiferente del todo a Sasuke que muy en el fondo de su recóndito ser la apreciaba…

 _Pero no lo suficiente…_ , su mente le hizo manifestar un triste miedo que se ha mantenido oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón. Un miedo que ni siquiera la gran confianza y determinación que tiene de sí misma puede aplacarlo.

— Karin.

La aludida reaccionó para encontrarse con todas las miradas de los presentes situándose sobre su persona. Volvió a escuchar el llamado para girar a su lado derecho y encontrarse con el azabache que llego a cautivarla una vez con su sola sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Ve por Sakura y averigua el estado de la Hyūga.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño e iba a refutar su orden pero él rápidamente le contesto con una voz más dura de lo usual:

— Ve.

A regañadientes ella se levanto a cumplir la petición de su superior, no sin antes darle un puntapié a Hozuki quien se "contenía" descaradamente de reírse en su cara.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Loca de…!

— Cállate Suigetsu —Le interrumpió impávido Sasuke.

— ¡Pero ella empezó!

— No me interesa.

El albino refunfuño entre dientes, viéndose como un niño cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido mientras que miraba resentido a la pelirroja que disimuladamente le dedico una sonrisa altiva (Pero sobretodo llena de triunfo) antes de retirarse del lugar.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

Sakura suspiró por enésima vez que hizo eco entre las cuatros paredes de esa majestuosa y sombría habitación. No sabía si era por sentirse aliviada de que Hinata estaba en perfecto estado o simplemente porque los últimos sucesos le abrumaban un poco.

Ella paseó su mirada jade por todo el lugar, sintiendo que por primera vez estaba allí lo cual era mentira. No era la primera vez que había ingresado al dormitorio del azabache, siendo usualmente las veces por tener que sacar a un Naruto inconsciente con un chichón en la cabeza (otorgado por ella, claro) mientras que lo sermoneaba de su comportamiento maleducado e impertinente en una casa ajena, aun si era la de un buen amigo.

Sí, en muchas ocasiones estuvo en el dormitorio pero así como entraba salía de él. Era lo mismo como con el corazón de Sasuke…

Él permitía entrar en su corazón a alguien pero así como lo concede te desplazaba automáticamente y, posiblemente, para siempre. Solo Naruto, tal vez por su persistencia, podía penetrar en innumerables ocasiones esa barrera que imponía el Uchiha con tanta urgencia.

Ella lo sabía… porque simplemente intento ser la luz de él en su camino más nunca pudo serlo. Lo entendió finalmente cuando ella misma necesitaba que iluminaran su propio camino… siendo el único idóneo Naruto que siempre lo supo.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios e inconscientemente llevo una mano a sostener el cristal que guindaba en su cuello.

— ¡Ash! Concéntrate Sakura —Se dijo a sí misma, sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza al sentir sus mejillas calientes. Seguramente porque estaba sonrojada pero no estaba allí para eso sino para cuidar de su amiga.

Se propuso a tomar la sudadera de Hinata (que le habían quitado para mayor comodidad de está) y doblarla correctamente… hasta que escuchó un tintineo de un metal chocar contra el suelo. Sus ojos jade pasearon por el pulido suelo de madera hasta que dio con un relicario…

— ¿Eh? —Espetó confusa, extendiendo su mano para tomar el objeto entre sus dedos. — Que lindo…

El relicario de plata, que era del tamaño de la palma de su mano, era circular con elaborados gravados y tallados hermosos pero lo más resaltante que le daba un aire solemne a simple vista eran los dos dragones que sobresalían ligeramente de la superficie del relicario con las colas enroscadas a la del otro y ambas criaturas tenían una de sus patas (la única visible en realidad) extendida al centro donde había una flor de loto tridimensional florecida y en el centro de la flor tenía una piedra tornasol cortada de modo circular que contenía tres piedras rubí cortadas perfectamente en forma de aspas y situadas como las de un sharigan. Finalmente una larga cadena era lo que sujetaba el dije.

— ¿Pero de dónde salió? —Se pregunto, mirando a sus alrededores y repentinamente se detuvo en seco su búsqueda visual al cruzársele un pensamiento que le causo escalofríos. — No será de… —Miró de reojo a la durmiente mujer en la cama.

Tan solo debía ser coincidencia ¿Verdad? Ella que remueve la sudadera de Hinata y el objeto aparece, cayendo al suelo…

— ¡Eh, Sakura!

La aludida se sobresalto y volteo hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Karin que la miraba extrañada ante su comportamiento alterado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —La ojijade negó, dedicándole una sonrisa afable. — Bueno, Sasu… _Todos_ preguntan del estado de la Hyūga.

Haruno se percato de cómo la pelirroja se corrigió rápidamente. Evitando mencionar al Uchiha quien seguramente fue el que le dio la orden de averiguar sobre la condición de Hinata, porque Karin solo seguía las órdenes del moreno (Y si las seguía de un tercero es porque el azabache se lo ordeno). No obstante, sabiendo de los sentimientos de la Uzumaki…

Entonces seguramente ella no se debía sentir muy contenta que Sasuke mostrara _cierto interés_ (si es que así se le puede llamar) por la peliazul.

— Ella está bien, tan solo duerme. ¿Algo más?

— Necesitan que ella este despierta y también te requieren en la reunión.

— De acuerdo, intentaré ver si la despierto…

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó, señalando el objeto que tenía en manos la ojijade.

— Ah, un relicario que…

— Que es de Sasuke —Interrumpió con el ceño fruncido, acercándose para admirar el colgante mejor.

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Claro! Esas tres tomoe lo indican —Señalo las tres aspas rubí que estaban incrustadas dentro de la piedra tornasol que se ubicaba en el centro de la flor…

La alumna de la Godaime empalideció al percatarse que era cierto lo que decía Karin.

— ¿Y qué hacías con él, eh?

— B-Bueno… no e-es lo que parece… ¡Karin!

La pelirroja le había quitado el relicario de sus manos, ajustándose sus gafas y la otra mano la situaba en sus caderas. Dedicándole una mirada acusadora.

— Sabes que Sasuke no le gusta que toquen sus cosas —Le dijo con un tono de reproche que pronto la pelirosada objeto en su defensa hasta que guardo silenció cuando observo como la ojicarmín alzaba una mano en señal de silencio. — Tranquila —Le sonrió divertida. — No diré nada pero dime ¿De dónde lo encontrasteis?

— ¿Ah?

— Debo ponerlo en su lugar o sino Sasuke si se dará cuenta que tocasteis sus pertenencias.

— A-Ah… bueno… —Se rascó la cabeza un tanto incomoda, vacilante de decir lo que pensaba o no. —… Yo…

— Vamos Haruno, no tengo todo el día. Tan solo dilo.

— La verdad, no lo sé —Automáticamente tuvo una apremiante mirada rojiza sobre su persona, pidiéndole claramente que se explicara mejor. — Bueno es que yo tome la sudadera de Hinata para doblarla y así no se arrugue… —Guardo silencio unos momentos, indecisa si decir lo siguiente pero de igual modo se arriesgo: — Entonces escuche un tintineo, algo de metal caer, y cuando mire al suelo… lo encontré.

El ceño fruncido de Karin acentuándose cada vez más en sus delicadas fracciones le dio una mala espina a la pelirosada y supo en ese momento que lo que ella misma ya estaba sospechando hace unos minutos atrás… no era algo tan absurdo.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! —Se carcajeo divertida, relajando sus fracciones faciales. — Porque es como si dijeras que… este relicario en realidad fuera salido… —Su ceño lentamente volvió a fruncirse y su jovial risa se fue apaciguando hasta quedar en una sonrisa imperceptible. — de la sudadera de la Hyūga… significando que… le pertenece a ella y no puede ser posible.

— Karin…

— ¡No puede ser posible! —Exclamó con la mirada desorbitada y sus dientes se pusieron igual de afilados como los de un tiburón (o como la dentadura de Suigetsu), resaltando el tic en su sien de claro cabreo. — La única forma que tenga _esa Hyūga_ este relicario con uno de los símbolos del clan Uchiha es si…

— ¡Karin, espera…!

Haruno corrió detrás de la pelirroja que salió como un cohete al dojo.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

— ¿Nara me estás tomando el pelo? —Cuestionó Senju seria.

— ¿Tengo cara de que lo hago?

— ¡Pero es imposible! —Intervino Naruto sin saber si emocionarse o reírse de lo absurdo que era. — Lo que nos dices es algo sacado de películas de ciencia ficción.

— ¡Ptss! Viejo yo creo que tus años ya te están pasando factura —Bromeo Hozuki divertido a Shikamaru quien pareció fastidiarse un poco.

— Bueno creíamos que los muertos no podían revivir y hace cinco años peleamos contra ellos —Intervino deliberadamente Hatake, haciendo que existiera un silencio sepulcral.

— Kakashi acaso estás diciendo ¿Qué estás de acuerdo con Nara? —Preguntó Uchiha a su antiguo maestro.

El peliplatado se encogió de hombros, indiferente y aburrido. — Solo digo que no debemos descartar nada hasta estar seguro ¿No?

— Yo… también estoy de acuerdo con Kakashi-sensei y Nara-san —Confesó Hanabi que desde hace rato ha estado meditabunda. — Puede ser una posibilidad, absurda y extraña… pero cierta.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¡¿Cómo se puede probar de que existe un mundo paralelo al nuestro o algo parecido?! —Cuestionó el ojiazul.

Unos gritos, gruñidos y pasos apresurados pronto llegaron a los oídos de todos los presentes en el dojo, centrando sus ojos en la puerta donde seguramente se abriría…

Visualizándose a Karin seguido de Sakura que la tomo del brazo, provocando que la primera forcejeara hasta tropezar y soltar lo que sostenía en su mano derecha con tanto afán. Saliendo el objeto disparado al aire que posteriormente aterrizó y _se enterró_ entre las dos protuberancias de Senju que tiene por senos.

Los ojos castaños de la Godaime se enfocaron en el nacimiento de sus senos con una ceja enarcada en inquisición. Agarro la cadena de plata que salía de sus protuberancias y jalo suavemente hasta revelar un relicario redondo.

— ¿Qué carajos es esto y por qué demonios tanto alboroto entre ustedes? —Miró severa a su alumna junto a la pelirroja, ambas hablando al mismo tiempo en darle una explicación pero obviamente nada se les entendía. — Argh. Silencio.

— Sakura-chan ¿Cómo está Hinata-chan?

La aludida centro su mirada en el rubiales y sintiendo pronto la mirada perlada de Hanabi sobre su persona, interesada por su respuesta. Contestó: — A-Ah. Ella está bien — _Pero no sé sí Karin lo está_ , agrego en sus pensamientos mirando de reojo a la enfurecida pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Sasuke! —Llamó Karin, acercándose al azabache que la miraba indiferente. — Explícame…

— ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Todos voltearon para ver a la sannin que observaba el relicario que tenía entre sus manos, ya abierto, y sea lo que contenga en su interior demostraba que era algo de gran escándalo. Solo bastaba con ver lo pálida que estaba la Godaime con esa cara de estupefacción y susto como si fuera ganado todo el oro del mundo en un juego de apuestas…

 **.*.**

 **[« _Universo Menma»_ ]**

 **.*.**

— Urgh —Se agarro la cabeza, hundiendo sus finos dedos en su sedosa melena azulada.

Caminando por las calles de Konoha en horas del día estaba Hinata cabizbaja y con una cara como si tuviera resaca porque estuvo de parranda la noche anterior. Pero es imposible si nos referimos a Hyūga Hinata al ser una persona que no tolera ninguna bebida alcohólica.

 _¿Entonces por qué me siento tan mal?_ , Se cuestionó en sus pensamientos. Alzó su mirada un poco para observar a su alrededor, en consecuencia la luz del sol le pego de lleno en el rostro e hizo posible que se viera unas pequeñas ojeras que se asomaban debajo de su perlados ojos.

Llevó automáticamente una mano a la altura de su frente, usándola como visera para resguardar sus ojos de los rayos del sol. ¿Era idea suya o el sol estaba más brillante de lo normal?

Genial, simplemente genial. Primero anda en una aldea, similar a la suya, pero con todos sus habitantes actuando fuera de lo normal de sus personalidades ¡Ah! ¡Y ni hablar que embrujado! Porque personas que tiene entendido están muertas, ahora están es con vida y coladitos. Y segundo…

¿En qué momento ella llegó a la villa? ¿No qué estaba en el bosque entrenado hasta que se lastimo la mano? ¿Y cuándo amaneció? ¡Diablos! Si continuaba con lagunas en su memoria va empezar a creer de verdad que sufre de amnesia.

— ¡Kyaah! ¡¿En verdad lo crees?!

Hinata frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar esa voz chillona y melosa que se sintió como un martilleo en sus tímpanos. Viró su rostro dónde provino esa voz (con ese molesto tonito) para encontrarse con un grupo de chicas rodear a…

Ella frunció la boca en desagrado al reconocer que el único hombre en ese grupito de mujeres era Sasuke Uchiha. La última persona en el mundo que quería ver.

— Por supuesto ¿Me dices mentiroso?

— ¡Claro que no! —Dijo una de las chicas de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar con un suave rubor en sus mejillas, siendo rodeada sus hombros por un brazo del Uchiha que le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina y cautivadora. — Yo siempre creeré en lo que dices Sasuke-kun… —Menciono melosamente, devolviéndole una coqueta sonrisa y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de él como si quisiera robarle un beso.

— ¡Oye Akane no acapares a Sasuke-kun…! —Reprocho una de las mujeres, ruborizada y queriendo también la atención de él.

No tardo mucho para escucharse como las demás también protestaban con la supuesta Akane por querer para ella sola al azabache, provocando que esté se regodeara internamente y observara divertido como las chicas se peleaban por él.

— Chicas, chicas, no se peleen. Todas tienen mi atención —Con su otro brazo rodeo a otra chica del grupito de sus fans, atrayéndola hacia él. Automáticamente todas ellas suspiraron encantadas y miraron al shinobi embobadas.

…A Hinata esa escena le dio nauseas y asco.

Lo peor que ayer fue besada por él (un recuerdo que quería olvidar fervientemente) y ahora comprendía porque de sus acciones con ella. El maldito Uchiha era un mundano y vulgar mujerío que tuvo intentos de seducirla (si es que eso quiso) por simplemente salir del paso al ser la única mujer presente. Estaba aburrido y ella estuvo en el desafortunado momento.

Por unos instantes tuvo un impulso de querer atacarlo empleando el _Hakke Rokujūyonshō_ (1) o el _Juho Soshiken_ (2). Cualquier cosa, sólo causarle dolor… — Urgh —Espetó molesta, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza. ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿De dónde salió este instinto violento? ¡Ella no era así! Sabía que él se merecía más que una bofetada pero… Tan poco era motivo para rebajarse a ser tan primitiva para golpearlo… Porque entonces le estaría dando relevancia a ese incidente con él y primero muerta que darle el gusto a ese Uchiha ¿Qué significado podía tener un efímero beso? Algo que es tan común y simple. ¡Era incoherente sentirse afectada por una pequeñez! Continuo caminando, queriendo alejarse de esa asquerosa escenita sacada de un barato _manga Harem_ (3). Sin percatarse que en ese instante cuando se alejaba, Sasuke distraídamente centro su mirada en ella y su sonrisa ladina se borro por unos segundos…

 **.*.**

 **[« _Universo Naruto_ »]**

 **.*.**

— ¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama? —Preguntó Sakura al verla tan pálida.

Naruto y Hozuki como no soportaban la curiosidad se acercaron a Senju para ver qué fue lo que causo que la mujer se escandalizara tanto.

— ¡IMPOSIBLE! —Gritaron tanto el rubiales y el albino, quedándose tan tiesos como una estatua. Perdiendo color sus rostros.

Los demás no se aguantaron y también se acercaron para reaccionar igual…

— ¡IMPOSIBLE!

…A excepción de Sasuke que tenía el ceño fruncido por los constantes gritos y las molestas expresiones de horror de sus conocidos. Así que harto al nadie estar dispuesto a responder que diablos pasaba, se acercó a tomar el colgante que tenía la Godaime y ver con sus propios ojos que era lo que generaba tanto escándalo.

La cara del azabache era un poema de… discordia. Teniendo los hombros tensos, su único ojo visible estaba desmesuradamente abierto y su cuerpo quedo casi paralizado ya que alguien que fuera más observador podía ver como ligeramente él temblaba.

¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Simple. En el relicario en su interior en ambas caras de la pieza contenía una foto respectivamente que era cuidada por el cristal. Fotos que no eran comunes porque en ambas aparecían miembros del clan Uchiha junto con la Hyūga que parecían tener un trato demasiado amistoso.

En la foto del lado derecho estaba: un Itachi de 13 años; vestido con una yukata masculina de color negro, hincando la rodilla izquierda en el suelo con apenas una perceptible sonrisa y estaba con dos personas más. Del lado izquierdo de su hermano estaba él de niño con 8 años, también vestido para la ocasión con una yukata azul oscuro, tenía una máscara ANBU de zorro puesta a un costado de su cabeza donde tenía la mano izquierda de Itachi acariciando su cabello mientras que sonreía abiertamente a quien le tomaba la foto y con su pulgar en alto; Y del lado derecho del Uchiha mayor estaba Hyūga Hinata con 7 años, rodeada por el brazo de esté mientras que agarraba la manito de la ojiperla, enlazando sus dedos, ya que en la otra mano de ella sostenía una máscara ANBU de gato. También vestida con una yukata como ellos dos, solo que de color rosado y de estampado floreado. Ella estaba ligeramente ruborizada y sonreía tímidamente a quien le tomaba la foto…

Los tres lucían felices, siendo el fondo de la imagen unos puestos del festival y el cielo nocturno adornado por unos fuegos artificiales.

En la otra foto: de izquierda a derecha en la imagen estaban situados sus padres, Fugaku y Mikoto; su padre como lo recordaba, tenía una expresión seria pero esta vez sonreía de medio lado. Muy levemente sonreía pero se podía apreciar el gesto. En cuanto su madre sonreía francamente con su cabeza inclinada un poco hacia la izquierda donde estaba su padre y en sus brazos sostenía a un par de niños que se le calculaba entre 10 y 11 años; en el brazo derecho sostenía a la Hyūga que tenía un suave rubor, sonriendo un poco más sin percibirse tanta timidez y su pequeña mano izquierda era sostenida por el otro niño que retenía su madre en el otro brazo, siendo él que esta vez tenía hinchado los mofletes con un tenue sonrojo y miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a su hermano que estaba próximo a su madre y a él, más no expresaba molestia exactamente; Itachi con 16 años, desde su estatura lo miraba a él y le dedicaba una divertida sonrisa de medio lado mientras que su mano sostenía una copa y era rodeado sus hombros por un brazo de su tío Tekka que sonreía soberbio pero feliz junto a su tía Uruchi que guiñaba un ojo risueña y situaba una mano cariñosamente en el hombro de su abuela que estaba junto a su abuelo, estos últimos también sonreían.

No había duda que en la foto todos estaban regocijantes y como fondo de la imagen era la mansión, su casa donde actualmente él vive. Estando reunidos exactamente todos en el gran salón con todo decorado de adornos navideños pero no celebraban la navidad sino el cumpleaños de la Hyūga, sabiéndose al guindar sobre ellos un gran cartel que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños a ella.

— ¡Eso tiene que ser imposible! —Dijo Karin quien reaccionó para quitarle el relicario al azabache que no se inmuto porque estaba pensando una respuesta lógica a esas fotos pero…

Como lo había expresado la Uzumaki. Era imposible por las edades de él e Itachi, ya a los 7 años había ocurrido la masacre provocada por su hermano al seguir las ordenes de los ancianos del Consejo de Konoha y desde entonces él estuvo solo hasta los 12 años cuando formo parte del equipo siete. Su familia no podía estar viva durante su crecimiento y su vínculo con su hermano estuvo destruido hasta que descubrió la oscura verdad…

Por otro lado Karin se sentía sorprendida, impotente y melancólica. Era obvio que era una sorpresa observar ese cuadro tan familiar tratándose de los Uchiha, porque es la primera vez que ve a los padres de su gran amor (Ya que el azabache había guardado todo álbum que contenga fotos sobre su clan en alguna parte de la mansión, desconociendo todos exactamente su escondite). Impotencia por ver como esa Hyūga en esas fotos se regodeaba con su Sasuke tan sonriente y ni hablar de que él le sostuviera a esa cegatona la mano en la foto ¡Le enfurecía! En cuanto a la melancolía que sentía era ver al Uchiha sonreír como ella lo recordaba y fue el incentivo de enamorarse profundamente de él.

Una sonrisa que tristemente estaba a años luz de volver a ver tan hermoso y sincero gesto en Sasuke. Ya todos sus recursos se estaban agotando y aun no conseguía que él volviera a sonreír tan regocijante como en sus remembranzas.

— Bien, el quien esté de acuerdo con la teoría del chico cuervo: alce la mano —Menciono Hozuki con su cara de estupefacción quien alzo la mano y pronto lo siguió los demás con el mismo gesto plasmados en sus rostros a excepción de Sasuke y Karin. — Eso pensé.

— ¡¿Entonces eso significa que si existe un mundo alterno al nuestro?!

Sakura miró escandalizada a Naruto ante lo que dijo ya que cuando Suigetsu hablo quien estaba de acuerdo con Nara, ella por puro reflejo subió la mano… aun si nunca escuchó lo que dijo realmente el perezoso shinobi. Pero luego de ver esas dos fotos estaba de acuerdo con cualquier disparate que dijeran en adelante.

— Entonces eso quiere decir… —Hatake se veía pensativo y serio, teniendo la atención de todos. Alarmados por la expresión tan severa del peliplateado. — ¡Que hay dos colecciones Icha Icha! —Termino de decir frescamente y en su tono apagado se percibía su libidinosa alegría.

Todos cayeron al suelo en el momento que escucharon sus palabras a excepción de Uchiha que tan solo gruño, mirando con fastidio a su maestro.

— ¡Maldición esto es serio Kakashi! —Rezongo Senju, reincorporándose en su asiento.

— El fino arte de aprender más de las complejas relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, también son importantes. Tsunade-sama.

— ¡Argh, Kakashi-sensei deje a un lado sus estúpidas…! —Guardo silencio al sentir como el aludido se acerco en un parpadear a él y comenzó a pellizcar sus mejillas. — Aygh. Esho dhuere ¡Seigsei!

— Las novelas Icha Icha no son tontas Naruto, eso me afirma de que aún eres un niño.

— ¡Yogh nop soyg uhng niño! ¡Dettabangyo! —Le refutó fervientemente o más bien histérico, aun si no se le entendía nada porque Kakashi estaba afanado en jalarle las mejillas solo porque insulto su colección predilecta de novelas. — ¡Y yang soltadme!

— ¡Ya basta los dos! —Una dura voz se escucho entre el gracioso escándalo que armaban maestro y alumno, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio para centrar su atención en Hanabi que tenía una expresión inflexible. — Si es verdad lo que dice Nara-san, entonces… ¡¿Dónde puede estar mi Aneki?!

Y como si el solo hecho de decir "Aneki", invocaron a Hinata Hyūga quien entró al dojo abriendo las puertas en par. Posteriormente paseo su encolerizada mirada en todos ellos hasta que se enfoco en Karin.

Como un rayo la peliazul se acerco a la ojicarmín.

— ¡No toques las cosas de los demás sin permiso! —Le grito irascible a la pelirroja al momento de arrebatarle toscamente el relicario que tenía en manos.

La Uzumaki en vez de incomodarse entro en su faceta histérica y punto más alto de cabreo ante la grosera actitud de la mujer, adquiriendo sus ojos una forma malévola y sus dientes se pusieron afilados como los de una piraña.

 _¡Esa maldita Hyūga!_ , Pensó iracunda la pelirroja que ya estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Hinata quien observaba minuciosamente el colgante como si verificara que no se fuera dañado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Improvistamente fue detenida al ser sostenida por detrás, cuando volteo se encontró con la mirada violácea de su némesis. — ¡Suéltame Suigetsu…!

— ¿Podrías calmarte por un momento y hacer uso de esas gafas, zanahoria?

Karin le extraño esas palabras de su fastidioso compañero, así que miró más tranquila a su alrededor hasta posarse en…

— Sasuke… —Dijo en un susurró ella, abriéndose sus ojos desmesuradamente.

El azabache se veía irreconocible ante tanta furia y odio que iba dirigido hacia Hinata que lo ignoraba al estar metida en su inspección del colgante. Tanto Hatake, Senju y Naruto supieron que debían estar alerta porque lo que fuera a ocurrir no iba a ser nada bueno…

— Hey, Teme…

— ¡Ow! —Espetó Hinata, cerrando un ojo adolorida y volteando a ver quien le agarraba fuertemente el antebrazo. Encontrándose que su opresor era el pelinegro, al principio ella se ruborizo porque recordó que lloró enfrente de él y para colmo lo hizo en su hombro mientras que lo abrazaba. Y ella jamás aceptaba llorar enfrente de alguien ni en buscar consuelo alguno.

No obstante, su rubor así como apareció se esfumo al ver el peligroso brillo que se asomaba en ese único ojo ónix visible.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres Uchiha?

Bufó, sonriendo soberbio para después enfurecido gritarle potentemente en su cara: — ¡La verdad! ¡¿Qué consigues con este juego barato, eh?! —Con su otra mano la agarro del otro brazo de ella y la zarandeo.

Un tic se asomo en la sien de Hinata en claro enojo y con la misma potencia en su voz le dijo: — Primero que nada ¡A mí nadie me grita! ¡¿Y de qué coño me hablas tú?! —Muchos se sorprendieron, incluso Karin, de ver como la peliazul no se intimido en lo absoluto por la violenta actitud de Sasuke. Entre los presentes, algunos ni fueran conseguidos las fuerzas suficientes para responderle tan prepotente a una de las reencarnaciones de los hijos del sabio de seis caminos.

— ¡De esas porquerías de fotos!

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y bajo la cabeza, escondiéndose su perlada mirada en su flequillo. — Tú… —Imprevistamente Hinata logro agarrar a Sasuke también por los brazos (sin aun liberarse del agarre que él ejercía en ella) y con toda la fuerza que tenía lo tumbo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, estando ella encima de él. Sentada a la altura de su abdomen.

Todos quedaron helados de la sorpresa, incluso el propio Uchiha más no lo expreso en su rostro.

— ¡No llames así mis preciados recuerdos! —Le grito, cruzando su mirada perlada con la azabache. — Sin importar quien sea ¡Yo no permitiré esa ofensa!

Un nuevo sonido estrepitoso resonó en la sala y fue porque Sasuke intercambio lugares con Hinata quien ahora era ella la que estaba debajo de él mientras que ninguno de los dos aflojaban sus agarres sobre el otro.

— ¡Y eso a mí qué! ¡¿Por qué mi familia está allí en _esa cosa_ …?!

Un nuevo golpe estrepitoso se escucho porque Hinata intercambio de lugares. Estando ella arriba y él abajo con la espalda pegada al suelo. Ambos ya le ardían esas zonas de sus cuerpos ante la magnitud de los impactos que recibían contra el suelo pero eso a ellos no les importaba. La furia predominaba más que el dolor.

— ¡No es _esa cosa_ , maldito! ¡Es mi mayor tesoro dado por Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san! Y te tengo noticias Uchiha ¡Ellos también son mi familia!

¡PUM!

…Volvieron a intercambiar puestos en el suelo.

— ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú eres una maldita Hyūga!

¡PUM!

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Podré haber nacido como Hyūga pero yo nunca pertenecí a ese clan!

¡PUM!

— ¡¿A qué mierda viene eso?!

— ¡Yo me crié con los Uchiha, idiota!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamaron todos aturdidos con la quijada desencajada a excepción de Sasuke que pareció quedar en shock…

— Cuando mi clan me desprecio… Los Uchiha me aceptaron, yo… —Su voz iracunda se suavizo un poco y al removerse debajo del azabache, sintió que su espalda le escocía un infierno.

— ¡Mientes! —Le grito el azabache, su flequillo proyectaba una sombra a la altura de sus ojos. Haciendo imposible el ver la mirada de él y que era lo que pensaba, también que su quijada estaba tensa al morder con fuerza. Rechinando sus dientes. — ¡Ellos ya están muertos, Hyūga! ¡Muertos!

¡PUM!

— ¡Lo sé, idiota! ¡¿Por qué crees que quiero regresar a mi vida?! —Le grito exasperada pero pronto su expresión se contrajo en dolor. — ¡Los extraños un infierno! Extraño a Mikoto-san con sus sonrisas y tarareos alegres mientras que hace los quehaceres del hogar; Extraño a Fugaku-san con su fuerte sentido de la justicia pero más torpe que una mula a la hora de expresar sus emociones, pareciendo que es insensible ¡Más no lo es!;…

Sasuke que ya estaba a punto de hablar (más bien gritar), guardo silencio. Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos en claro desconcierto al sentir como tibias gotas caían sobre su rostro… que venían siendo lágrimas que brotaban de los perlados ojos de la Hyūga. En su mirada opalina se desbordaba un sinfín de emociones, cada uno de ellos eran tan puros como un manantial…

Llenos de amor y agridulce dolor.

— Extraño las raras pero divertidas historias de tío Tekka; Extraño a la tía Uruchi y sus rollos zenzai o sus senbei ¡Que son los mejores de toda la aldea!;… —Ahogados sollozos salían de su boca, haciéndosele cada vez más difícil el seguir hablando. — Extraño a _Itachi_ - _nii_ (4), ese tonto siempre haciéndonos preocupar porque nunca mide sus acciones que si bien quiere protegernos, todo lo quiere hacer solo;… ¡Maldición! ¡Incluso te extraño a ti, idiota _feromonal_ (5)!

 _¿Feromonal?_ , se preguntaron mentalmente varios de los presentes que escuchaban a la peliazul.

— ¡Rayos! —Espetó ella repentinamente, liberando de su agarre a Sasuke y quitándose encima de esté. — ¡Que fastidio con esta debilidad de llorar por todo! —Cabizbaja, dándole la espalda a todos para que no vean más su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Se frotó los ojos toscamente con el dorso de la mano, queriendo que las lágrimas pararan de brotar pero por mucho que se limpiara. De sus cuencas continuaban las lágrimas escapando de su control, haciendo un camino por sus mejillas. — ¡Argh! —Gruño exasperada.

— Hinata-chan… —La llamó Naruto pero guardo silencio al ver como la aludida que les daba la espalda, estampo fuertemente sus manos en sus mejillas para la extrañeza de todos. Haciendo un eco por el dojo.

Hinata respiró hondamente y se volteo con una mirada determinada, recuperando ese brillo temerario. De sus perlados ojos se asomaban unas lágrimas que se reprimían a salir y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas ante el reciente golpe que se propino ella misma.

— Terminemos ya con esto —Dijo alzando altivamente su pequeño mentón y sonriendo soberbia. — Quiero regresar a casa —Inconscientemente metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón donde salía del bolsillo de su pantalón una cadena de plata la cual pertenecía del relicario. — A mi verdadero hogar.

 **.*.**

 **[« _Universo Menma»_ ]**

 **.*.**

— ¿Eh?

Hinata volteo a ver hacia arriba, entre los techos de las edificaciones de la calle que transitaba más no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¡Ah, Hinata!

Los perlados ojos se dirigieron dónde provino la voz que con solo escucharla la reconoció, siendo Sakura Haruno que se aproximaba a su persona con una afable sonrisa.

— Hola, Sakura… —Se forzó a sonreírle, siendo un gesto débil, debido que el cansancio no le permitía más.

— Hinata ¿Estás bien? Te ves extenuada ¿Has comido y descansado bien? —Extendió su mano para examinar su temperatura pero la ojiperla evadió su contacto con sutileza.

— Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Vas a verte con Naruto?

— ¿Naruto? ¡…Ah, es verdad! La otra vez llamasteis así a Menma.

Frunció el ceño más no quiso extenderse en ese asunto, su cuerpo pedía a gritos comer y tumbarse en cama para dormir.

— Bueno, nos vemos Sakura, que tengas un feliz día.

La ojijade se rió suavemente. — ¿Día, Hinata? Será noche —Señaló arriba, al cielo. — Que tengas buenas noches también ¡Nos vemos después!

La Hyūga observo con extrañeza cómo se alejaba la alumna de la Godaime, retomando su camino.

— ¿Noche? —Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y en vez de cruzarse con un soleado cielo… era uno nocturno. — ¡Ash! —Espetó solamente con un deje de fastidio ¡Hasta estaba cansada para gritar sorprendida!

Ella sin darle importancia, por el momento, a su mala orientación del tiempo. Continuo con su recorrido, dirigiéndose a su apartamento en el centro de la villa pero primero hizo una parada al Ichiraku para comprar comida para llevar.

— Al fin… —Dijo aliviada cuando ingreso a su apartamento, justo como lo había dejado la otra vez. Se encamino a la cocina, arrastrando los pies y dejo el pequeño envase de ramen en la mesa para buscar unos palillos para así comer. No. Me corrijo; engullir.

No obstante, no se espero que cuando estaba en su búsqueda alcanzo a visualizar en una de las tazas su propio reflejo pero no solo el de ella sino…

Una especie de espectro, una sombra oscura de brillantes ojos estaba a sus espaldas.

Sorprendida y asustada, se volteo para hacer de frente esa presencia. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sea una simple alucinación provocada por la falta de sueño…

— ¡AH! —Exclamó ahogadamente al sentir su espalda chocar fuertemente contra una de las paredes de la cocina, sus manos estaban inmóviles por arriba de su cabeza al estar sujetas por otra mano mucho más grande y varonil mientras que su boca fue cubierta por otra manaza para silenciarla.

 _¿Q-Qué…?_

— ¡Hm! ¡Mhnm…! —Espetaba asustada, removiéndose en busca de liberarse. Mirando aterrorizada a su opresor que le devolvía la mirada pero con una gran frialdad e indiferencia.

Allí enfrente de ella, estaba Itachi Uchiha de 27 años con la capa de Akatsuki y con su sharigan activado.

— Quédate quieta —Le ordenó, recortando la poca distancia que había en él y el cuerpo femenino provocando que su descarado acercamiento en ella se quedara paralizada y respirando agitada. Admirándose en esos perlados ojos temor.

El sharigan se desactivo al igual que la expresión glacial del pelinegro se suavizo un poco. Hinata aunque continuaba asustada y desconcertada, recordó que Itachi Uchiha fue un ninja leal a su aldea hasta el día de su muerte (aunque ahora eso estaba en duda, claro…) y a pesar de que fue el causante de la masacre de su propio clan lo hizo meramente por las crueles ordenes de sus superiores por el bienestar de Konoha.

Sí era ese Itachi que tanto quería una vez Uchiha Sasuke de pequeño y por el cual decidió redimirse. Entonces… no tenía nada que temer ¿Verdad?

— No te haré daño más no quiero que grites ni intentes algo precipitado.

Ella asintió, sintiendo pronto como él la liberaba y se alejaba un poco, dándole espacio para respirar. Observándola indiferente, esperando pacientemente que se calme.

— ¿Q-Qué quiere de m-mí…?

— Hablar.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.**

* * *

 _ ******Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**_

(1) _Hakke Rokujūyonshō_. Significa: "Círculo celestial, 64 puntos de adivinación". Un movimiento avanzado de Taijutsu en base al Kekkē genkai y al Jūken, exclusivo del Sōke del clan Hyūga. Este estilo de taijutsu la mayoría del Bōke son incapaces de usar debido a las limitaciones que le ofrece el juinjutsu y que para estos está vedado su uso. (Es demasiado largo a la hora de explicar sus efectos y el describirla como se emplea, así que los que deseen saber más investiguen en _google_ , _wikipedia_ o cualquier fuente de información confiable)

(2) _Juho Soshiken_. Significa: " _Puño Suave Doble Puño de León_ ". Un movimiento Taijutsu que la única usuaria (tengo entendido con lo que investigue de las fuentes de información) es _Hinata Hyūga_. Es una poderosa técnica que consiste en acumular gran cantidad de chakra en los brazos que luego toma la forma de la cabeza de un enorme león. Después de completar la técnica el usuario debe de lanzarse contra el oponente con el mayor impulso posible ya que la técnica no sólo se basa en poder si no también en velocidad.

(3) _manga Harem_. El "Harem" como muchos saben entran en la lista como un tipo de género temático para clasificar aún más el anime de otros. Y en este tipo de clasificación se trata que la historia o la trama del anime se basa en que muchas mujeres son atraídas por un mismo hombre. Un ejemplo son estos animes, que de seguro muchos ya han visto: _To Love-Ru_ , _Love Hina_ y _Rosario + Vampire_. Y me pareció idóneo usarlo, ya que Uchiha del universo menma tiene su mini harem de chicas que lo persiguen como abejas.

(4) _Itachi_ - _nii_. Últimamente he leído muchos mangas y he visto en la mayoría de las veces que los personajes que son hermanos tiende a llamarse cariñosamente a sus hermanos mayores por sus nombres agregándole el honorífico "Nee" o "Nii" sin agregarle el "san". Así que me pareció chévere esta forma de decir "hermano mayor" que el escribir un "Itachi-nii-san" que me parece demasiado formal y largo como también el "Nii-san" (Esté ultimo apelativo tiene un segundo motivo del porque no hice que Hinata lo llamara de esa forma y, _tal vez_ , sólo se sabrá más adelante en la trama).

(5) _feromonal_. Este es un apodo que me gusto y le pega perfectamente al _Sasuke seductor_ porque significa: "que libera muchas feromonas" (Según la fuente de información donde lo leí). Lo vi en el manga shōjo « _Kaichō Wa Maid-sama!_ » creado por el mangaka _Hiro Fujiwara_ , la protagonista femenina (Misaki Ayuzawa) del anime llama al protagonista masculino (Takumi Usui) de esta forma debido a su apariencia atractiva que es irresistible ante las mujeres y hombres (Sí, leyeron bien :3).

* * *

 **¡PREGUNTA(S)!**

De Hima947. **"No se supone q naruto sakura y menma saben de ambos mundos tanto el de naruto como el de rtn? Y menma debería de reconocer el nombre al igual q naruto y sakura"**

 **R** = Naruto y Sakura del Universo Naruto demuestran que tienen conocimiento de dicho mundo, pero recuerda que ese "mundo" fue la manifestación de una técnica de Tobi, un Genjutso, una simple ilusión que por ser el Tsukuyomi Limitado es capaz de alterar la realidad (O sea, hacer lo falso cierto) pero luego que finaliza la técnica ¿No concluiría la ilusión? Y es por ese motivo que para Sakura y Naruto es sumamente raro de porque _su_ Hinata actue igual que la de ese Genjutso, razón número uno porque están investigando ya que es demasiada casualidad y sobretodo puede ser el indicio de que haya alguna amenaza.

En cuanto a Menma del Universo Menma (valga la redundancia), más adelante se explicará ese asunto. Espero haber aclarado tu duda Hima ;D.

* * *

 **Nota de ChibiFjola** : Actualice con anterioridad porque el próximo capítulo lo subiré entre finales de Marzo o comienzos de Abril porque estaré en las mini vacaciones ya que termino el semestre (Qué por cierto… fue con un final amargo T.T). Así que esté es mi capítulo por adelantado por mi ausencia. Intentaré escribir durante ese tiempo libre y a ver si adelanto capítulos porque ya nos estamos acercando al séptimo capítulo que lo tengo escrito y yo que sigo actualizando y nada que adelanto material… –x–U

En fin, MIL GRACIAS a todos los que comentan. También aquellos que a pesar de que no comentan, se anuncian poniéndome en follow o en sus favoritos. Gracias! Y más Gracias! Hacen que el tiempo que me tomo en escribir los capítulos valga cada segundo. Sin más que decir queridos lectores, nos vemos en el plazo que ya mencione... ¡Bye-bye!

Les deseo un feliz día, tarde o noche y aquel que también esté de vacaciones:

¡Les deseo felices vacaciones!


	6. Límites

**POR FAVOR LEER EL AVISO, EN VERDAD SERÁ DE SU INTERÉS:** ¡Hola! Me temo que cometí una gravísima equivocación porque confundí cronológicamente el orden de los capítulos. El capítulo llamado como " _Verdaderas Intenciones_ " es el séptimo de la historia por lo que me salté un capítulo. **Realmente siento mi torpeza** , no me había pasado antes ni cuando era una novicia en la página. Pero bueno… supongo que hay una primera vez para todo ¿No?

Sin embargo, no es todo malo. Porque **debido a mi error, se ganaron** _ **DOBLE**_ **capítulo el (6) –tal cual como corresponde– y el (7)**. Ya que no tendría _gracia_ borrar el séptimo capítulo para después volverlo a publicar si algunos lo leyeron. Además que la _emoción_ y el efecto _sorpresa_ que espero despertar en cada una de mis actualizaciones es algo que no puede faltar (Y obviamente faltará en el capítulo siete Ú.Ù).

 **Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el SEXTO capítulo…**

* * *

 _ **Mi Camino es Junto a Ti**_  
 _Por: ChibiFjola_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 _Límites_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 _En medio del silencio de una residencia, la puerta se abrió de un portazo para dejar salir a una mujer de cabello azulado y mirada perlada. Se veía molesta pero determinada a cumplir lo que sea que tenga mente._

— _¡Detente!_

 _La aludida volteo para encontrarse con una joven chica con características similares, respiraba un poco agitado como si fuera corrido. Ambas sostuvieron un contacto visual sin decir nada y finalmente la mayor se iba a dar media vuelta para irse…_

— _¡Espera, no…!_

 _La pelicastaña guardo silencio al sentir una mano situarse en su cabeza que le brindaba acaricias gentiles con un indescriptible cariño y devoción en su gesto. Los perlados ojos de la adolescente se posaron en la otra mirada opalina que si bien eran iguales, expresaban distintas emociones…_

— _Lamento no ser la hermana que deseas._

 _Le dijo la peliazul sonriéndole dulcemente con una mirada comprensiva y… ¿Melancólica? La menor no pudo decir nada ante la sorpresa y cuando reaccionó, ella ya se había ido._

— _¿Por qué tú…? —Llevo su mano a su cabeza, donde sentía aun esa dulce sensación de las acaricias en el cabello. — ¿Eh?_

 _Sin aviso, un par de lágrimas escaparon de su control. Haciendo un camino por sus mejillas hasta juntarse debajo de su pequeño mentón._

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Menma»**_ **]**

 **.*.**

— ¿Estás segura qué no quieres más?

Hinata se sobresalto ante la pregunta, en especial al recibir tanta consideración de Itachi Uchiha. Hace unos minutos atrás había sido sorprendida por el pelinegro que le sacó un susto de muerte para después decir frescamente que quería hablar con ella pero cuando ambos estaban en la misma posición sin decirse nada, tan solo mirarse con el silencio reinando entre ellos…

El Uchiha le pregunto que si no iba a comer mientras que señalaba el ramen que trajo y cuando ella iba a negar, él le contesto que lo mejor era que comiera para que tenga energías. ¿Y después? Él se sentó en uno de los sillones del pequeño juego de sofá que estaba en la sala que se conecta con la cocina; cerró los ojos, tan indiferente y la invito a sentarse en la sala para comer. Posteriormente espero pacientemente que comiera sin anteriormente decir palabra alguna sino hasta ahora…

Al verla depositar el recipiente que contenía el ramen medio lleno en la pequeña mesa que se sitúa en el centro, alrededor de los sillones.

— S-Sí…

Él duró largamente observándola para nervios de Hinata y es que esa mirada azabache era verdaderamente intensa e intimidante. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo analizada en su totalidad, observando sus más recónditos pensamientos… que esperaba no lo estuviera haciendo, si es que él tenía esa capacidad ya que de Itachi Uchiha todo parece ser posible.

— Hinata Hyūga, una jonin e hija de Hirashi Hyūga y Tsukiko Hyūga. Nacida el 27 de diciembre, actualmente tienes veintidós años hasta el diciembre de este año que transcurre. Tu grupo sanguíneo es A. El Byakugan lo activasteis por primera vez a los doce años y te has vuelto una de las mejores maestras del chakra ante tu impecable control.

— ¿Qué…? —No tenía sentido ¿Por qué él estaba diciendo todas esas cosas de ella?

— Todos esos datos que mencioné están correctos ¿No? —Ella asintió extrañada ¿A qué quiere llegar? — Pero aún siéndolo no eres, al menos la que yo conozco, la Hinata de _aquí_.

— ¿A-Aquí? —Evadiendo olímpicamente la forma que la llamó él tan cercanamente.

— De _este_ mundo… o universo, como prefieras llamarlo. Te preguntare algo ¿No has notado que tus conocidos se han comportado extraño? ¿O qué has estado en circunstancias que están fuera de la realidad que conoces?

— Sí ¿Pero cómo…?

— Simple. El mundo aunque parezca pequeño, para los que entienden… es mucho más grande. Eso lo leí una vez en los antiguos pergaminos de mi clan —Decía un tanto pensativo, mirando un punto del apartamento sin ver nada en realidad porque el apagado brillo de sus ojos ónix indicaba que se había perdido en algún recuerdo.

— Lo lamento Uchiha-san. Pero no comprendo lo que quiere decirme ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Y cómo sabe tanto de mí…?

Él suspiró pesadamente y la miró condescendiente para su sorpresa, no se esperaba que a través de toda esa indiferencia e inflexible gestos como miradas expresara más que frialdad.

— Sé lo que te ocurre por varias razones, pero la que me confirmo que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo contigo fue cuando use el sharingan, el cual empleé en ti y así pude ver en tu mente.

Ella agradeció estar en ese momento sentada porque el saber que alguien había hurgado en su cabeza a sus anchas le daba tanta impotencia así como también le consternaba. Se sentía ultrajada.

— ¿Cuándo lo hizo…? —Preguntó cabizbaja, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo y teniendo las manos fuertemente empuñadas sobre su regazo.

— Cuando entrenabas en el bosque y te lastimasteis la mano.

« _Te tengo_ »

Así que la voz que había escuchado en ese entonces era él y la presunta ceguera que tuvo en ese momento como las lagunas en sus memorias fue todo inducido por el Sharigan. Ahora todo tenía sentido…

— Lo siento —Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida para ver como Itachi le dirigía una imperceptible sonrisa de medio lado, un gesto que expresaba arrepentimiento y algo más que no sabía cómo describirlo. — No quería usar el sharingan contigo, aunque no seas la Hinata que conozco sé que no te gusta. Pero si sirve de algo, no vi más de lo necesario.

— E-Esta bien —Le dijo apartando su mirada de él, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo como si estuvieran prendidas en fuego. Sabía que estaba ruborizada y es que ver al Uchiha tan sincero con ese vivo destello en sus ojos azabache, por un instante, le pareció muy cautivador…

— Espero que tengas una mente abierta para lo siguiente que tengo que decirte —Ella lo miró expectante y curiosa. — Antes de que totalmente lo entiendas, te diré… que no hay solo un mundo.

— ¿Q-Qué? Eso es…

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

— Mhn… Hmn… Mmn…

Caminado por las calles de Konoha, en horas de las noche y moderadamente transitadas, estaban Naruto y Sakura. El primero con el ceño fruncido y mirando pensativo el cielo nocturno de brazos cruzados.

— Ya esta bueno. ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

— Es que… hoy ha sido un día… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Uhm… pues… ¡Argh! —Explotó finalmente exasperado, revolviéndose el cabello con sus manos. — ¡Es que ni siquiera se puede describir! Hinata-chan es Hinata-chan pero puede que no lo sea al mismo tiempo ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Y no sé… ya sabes… eso de los mundos paralelos. Esas cosas las he visto en historietas y películas ¿Pero en la vida real? ¡Sí ya me es confuso verlo en unos simples filmes! ¡Dattebayo! ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte Sakura-chan?

Ella miró unos segundos el cielo para después asentir. — Curiosamente lo hago, ha sido un día de locos.

El rubiales asintió de brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño, muy serio en el asunto.

— Oye Naruto… —Ella mantenía la mirada en el camino con una expresión distraída, no obstante, podía sentir la mirada de su acompañante sobre ella; expectante a sus palabras. — ¿Alguna vez visteis actuar de esa manera a Sasuke? —Preguntó, recordando al azabache como se revolcaba en el suelo del dojo con Hinata mientras se gritaban mutuamente.

…Y Naruto había captado la pregunta. También materializándose esa escenita con su amigo y su buena amiga rodando en el suelo, discutiendo acaloradamente enfrente de todos.

— ¿El Teme? Pues ahora que lo dices, las veces que hemos hablados de temas delicados como de su clan y entre otras cosas serias de igual grado; no, al menos no de esa forma. Hinata-chan consiguió sacar una faceta de él que no había visto —Al sentir la mirada apremiante de ella, decidió explicarse. — Digo, a pesar de que Sasuke se veía dolido e iracundo al hablar del tema de su pasado y en su modo peligroso. Hinata-chan lograba que él se expresara tanto a su antojo, es como si…

— Con ella puede desenvolverse sin temer en lastimar a un tercero o a él mismo. ¿Tal vez una sensación de confort?

— Tal vez —Mencionó meditabundo. — Sin embargo, debo de admirar eso de Hinata-chan. Yo he conseguido que Sasuke se desahogue pero usualmente para lograrlo es por medio de los golpes y aunque estoy siempre dispuesto a darle una paliza cada vez si es necesario… llega un momento que es agotador.

La ojijade sonrió comprensiva, sabiendo que Naruto ha pasado por duras batallas con el Uchiha desde que sus caminos se cruzaron. Aunque ella no ha llevado la carga en sus hombros sobre recuperar a Sasuke y alejarlo de la oscuridad como su perseverante amigo, lo entendía, una pequeña parte, pero lo hacía.

Sin ser dueña de sus acciones, ella extendió su mano hasta situarla en la rebelde cabellera dorada. Revolviendo entre sus dedos las densas ondas, apreciando la suavidad y como desprendían un agradable aroma a champo.

Casi instantáneamente recibió la azulada mirada, vislumbrándose sorpresa en ellos ante su repentina acción.

— Gracias Naruto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Por nunca darte por vencido —Le respondió, sonriéndole abiertamente y con un brillo intenso fulgurando en sus ojos jade lo cual causo que él se quedara fascinado en admirar su mirada. —…Tú… Naruto… ¡En verdad eres genial!

Uzumaki pareció sorprendido pero sobretodo estaba feliz, el resplandor en sus ojos lo delataba (sin mencionar su frenético corazón latiendo) pero ahora lo que más resaltaba en su rostro era el rubor que aparecía y cada vez adquiría un tono más vivo.

Ella aparto su mano, riendo suavemente mientras que se alejaba. Absorta en sus pensamientos y en los sentimientos que se calaban hondo en su corazón en esos momentos. Era una sensación liberadora como si acabara de decir una verdad que ha ocultado por años ¿Y qué mayor verdad que el decir lo que ha estado pensando de Naruto desde que lo ha visto crecer en su camino ninja?

Imprevistamente la pelirosada sintió como su mano fue agarrada por otra mucho más grande y fuerte, obligándola a voltear para ver al rubiales con un resplandeciente destello en sus ojos como el sol, un suave rubor en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver adorable y una expresión llena de determinación.

Sintió cosquillas en su vientre al ser observada de esa manera tan intensa y cautivadora por él, en consecuencia su sangre comenzó acumularse en sus pómulos. De seguro competía perfectamente con la luz roja de un semáforo.

Ambos duraron un tiempo mirándose a la cara, reinando el silencio en ellos… y cuando Naruto estaba dispuesto a romperlo. Su atención distraídamente se enfocó hacia adelante para alcanzar a ver que a unos diez pasos salía Hyūga Hinata del edificio donde reside Sakura ¿En qué momento llegaron a su destino?

Haruno al ver que la mirada de él se centraba en otro punto y que no hablaba, volteo a ver qué fue lo que capturo su atención…

— ¡Hinata…! —Se zafo suavemente del agarre de Naruto, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada de ser pillados en un momento así pero sobretodo en el fondo estaba un poco mosqueada porque le fuera gustado pasar más tiempo a solas con su compañero de equipo.

— ¿Hinata-chan a dónde vas?

Entonces la ojijade se percato que la peliazul traía consigo una mochila que anteriormente se lo había visto a Hanabi llevar a su apartamento en la mañana.

— Espera, no me digas que te vas… ¿Pero a dónde? Tú ayer te rehusasteis a regresar al complejo Hyūga ¿…O acaso cambiasteis de opinión?

— No. Dije que no regresaré, menos en estos momentos —Contestó un tanto meditabunda. — Y descuida, alquile un apartamento.

— ¡Pero no te tienes que ir, Hinata-chan!

— Naruto tiene razón, puedes quedarte en mi departamento todo el tiempo que necesites.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza. — Gracias pero… ya creo que he abusado mucho de tu hospitalidad —Se acomodo su mochila en la espalda, despidiéndose y marchando calle abajo. — Ah, por cierto —Mencionó ella repentinamente, volteándose lo suficiente para ver a ambos miembros del equipo siete que la observaban curiosos. — Felicidades por su compromiso.

— ¡¿EH?! —Exclamaron azorados Naruto y Sakura, clonándose en unos tomates. — ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

Bufó, mirándolos aburrida al principio para luego sonreír soberbia. — Vamos chicos, es obvio. El colgante que lleva puesto Sakura es un claro indicio que en el calor del momento él te pidió matrimonio y en manera física de expresar una promesa de estar eternamente juntos, te dio el collar en su lugar hasta comprar el anillo de compromiso.

Era increíble la percepción de la Hyūga porque… estaba en lo cierto.

— Tranquilos, guardare su secreto —Volvió a decir, retomando su marcha y alejándose. Sin percatarse la parejita que en el momento que Hinata les dio la espalda su sonrisa soberbia se borro y su opalina mirada adquirió una sombra más no expresaba tristeza ni alegría.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

— Te lo perdisteis Jūgo ¡Esa Hyūga es de lo más hilarante!

— Se ve que te divertisteis…

En la cocina estaba el equipo Taka reunido, comiendo un par de originis con pescado que había cazado el propio Jyugo en el tiempo que estuvo afuera mientras que los demás estaban en la reunión con la Godaime.

Suigetsu por otro lado al no soportar la extraña atmosfera sepulcral que se ha formado desde que Hyūga Hinata se fue de los recintos Uchiha, se propuso a fastidiar a Karin como uno de sus hobby y una de las formas de mosquear a la pelirroja era burlándose de no tener ni asomo del arte culinario (Ya que usualmente los que se encargan de cocinar era Jyugo, el propio Hozuki en determinados platillos y muy de vez en cuando Sasuke lo cual significa nunca). No obstante, curiosamente, las burlas del albino pasaron de un momento a otro a hablar sobre la Hyūga que en ese día hizo estragos en la vida de todos en distintos niveles.

Todo gracias a Karin quien la mencionó en medio de su furia, no razonando muy bien sus palabras ante el shinobi proveniente de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. En consecuencia, el albino no se pudo contener de hablar emocionado de la peliazul después de escuchar la interrogativa de Jyugo de quien era la "Cegatona" al ver que dicha persona se ganó el rotundo odio de su única compañera femenina del equipo Taka.

Por supuesto, la Uzumaki se mosqueo aun más al escuchar como el ojivioleta hablaba absorto de esa mujer que le caía de la patada. Olvidando parcialmente su tarea de fastidiar (intencionalmente) a la pelirroja mientras que Jugo se interesó por el tema al ver las reacciones tan distintas de sus compañeros:

Suigetsu se veía igual de emocionado como cuando habla sobre alguna espada de su colección;

Karin se veía al punto de la histeria pero se contenía, teniendo una expresión contradictoria mientras que le dedicaba una mirada apremiante al azabache;

Y la más interesante de todas fue ver a su propio líder tan tenso mientras que ese único ojo ónix visible que se asemeja a un pozo sin fondo reflejaba confusión.

— ¿Divertirme? ¡Debisteis haber estado allí! Esa mujer aparte de tener un buen sentido del humor es sexy. Amigo ¡Esa Hyūga es de mi tipo…!

— Cállate Suigetsu.

Todos los pares de ojos se centraron en la del pelinegro que se mantenía sereno, dándole un bocado al último origini de su plato. Karin en el fondo agradeció que Sasuke callara al shinobi de la aldea oculta de la niebla porque ya se estaba exasperando… ¡Esa maldita lagartija actuaba como si nunca fuera visto a una mujer! ¡Ja! Y de todas tenía que hablar de esa Hyūga que de ahora en adelante estaba tachada en su interminable lista negra. Pero por otro lado la ojicarmín se sentía incomoda al sospechar como posibilidad de que el azabache, tal vez, se sienta igual o más afectado que el propio idiota de Suigetsu por esa kunoichi…

¡No! Eso no era posible. Esa bestia de mujer de mal gusto no es del tipo de Sasuke ¡Vamos! ¡Esa mujer no tenía clase en lo absoluto! ¿Entonces por qué se siente amenazada? ¡¿Por qué está desconfianza…?!

— Oye galán ¿Por qué de tan malhumor? Yo en tu lugar estaría contento porque parece que tienes buenas migas con esa… —Guardo silencio al sentir la gélida mirada de su líder. — ¡Uy que miedo! —Mofó, sonriendo cínicamente.

— Esa cegatona no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke…

— ¿De nuevo en la negación, loca? —Esquivó un puñetazo que iba dirigido a su rostro de parte de la pelirroja. — ¡Tú mismo lo visteis! Esa Hyūga tiene que ver más con nuestro líder que tú…

Karin ya estaba a punto de gritarle y golpearlo cuando el súbito sonido de ser golpeada la mesa hizo que se detuviera. Volteando a ver como el Uchiha se levantaba indiferente y se retiraba de la cocina en un silencio sepulcral… que fue roto por Jyugo.

— No sé porque, pero creo que deberás medir tus palabras sobre ese asunto Suigetsu.

— Pierdes tu tiempo Jūgo, esté imbécil es idiota hasta el tuétano.

— ¡Calla loca, que yo al menos no he sido atravesado por su chidori como tú! —La pelirroja le dedicó una resentida mirada, vislumbrándose una agridulce amargura. Jyugo rápidamente se percato ese estado de ánimo en ella por lo cual le dio un codazo al albino en plan de reprimenda y que se había sobrepasado.

Al principio Hozuki se quejo del codazo que recibió de parte del pelinaranja pero luego de cruzar sus miradas manteniendo un breve dialogo silencioso entre ellos dos, comprendió que su comentario sobrepaso los límites. Sin embargo, no se iba a disculpar pero si cambió de tema:

— Además, que pesadito es. Ya veo porque el galán trastornado te encanta tanto, Karin. Los locos siempre se atraen.

Ella asintió distraídamente, ignorando la clara ofensa. — Por cierto… ¿Por qué has estado escondiéndote detrás de Jyugo?

Desde el momento que Sasuke golpeo la mesa cuando se levantó, yéndose de la cocina; Suigetsu por reflejo se escondió detrás de la prominente figura del ojinaranja por el miedo tácito que siente desde que conoció al azabache.

— Cobarde —Dijo ella con una soberbia sonrisa, picando al albino que refuto y dijo un sinfín de excusas que no tenían sentido y aún si lo tuvieran, Karin ni Jūgo le creyeron.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

Transitando en la calle, en el medio de la villa estaba Hinata que miraba a su alrededor con una lúgubre sombra en ellos. Parecía un muerto en vida, observando las sonrisas de los habitantes…

¿Por qué cuando estás deprimido casualmente la gente de tu alrededor parece feliz con unas sonrisas deslumbrantes que te hiere los ojos con tan sólo verlos? En esos momento sentía como si el mundo se burlara de su mal y le restregara en la cara que ella es la única que sufre…

…Recordándole que ella es la única que está sola en ese extraño mundo.

Porque aceptémoslo. El complejo Hyūga, sin querer hablar mal de ellos, es una basura ¡Toda esa gente eran egoístas con problemas de superioridad! Creyéndose los amos del mundo. Sólo pocos miembros entraron a su corta lista de apreciados pero…

Neji ya no estaba al igual que su madre y ni hablar de Hanabi porque a los ojos de ella, ya no era "su aneki". En cuanto a su padre o Kou, los apreciaba pero no eran tan cercanos por determinados motivos:

El primero porque tenía la enfermiza idea que despreciándola se volvería fuerte como también que mantener una distancia prudencial con su primogénita que le recuerda a su difunta esposa, sería lo mejor. Pensando egoístamente en su propio bien y dolor ante la pérdida de Tsukiko Hyūga pero ¿Y ella? ¿Acaso no se le cruzo por esa cerrada mente que ahora que no tenía a una madre, más que nunca necesitaba de su padre? En vez de apoyarla, tan solo fue su constante piedra en el zapato obligándola a caer una y otra vez;

En cuanto al segundo, Kou era simplemente su guardián que desde un principio tuvo bajas expectativas de ella e incluso hasta lastima al ver cómo era tratada por el cabecilla. No obstante, en los momentos críticos donde ya no soportaba más y quiso darle fin a su maldita vida, él tuvo la sincera intención de detenerla, haciéndola entrar en razón y sobretodo en esos momentos no la veía con lastima o como el engendro del clan… Tan solo como Hinata, punto. En determinados momentos Kou fue su soporte. Apoyo que su padre jamás le proporciono… ¡Ja! Algo irónico ¿No? Por eso él se volvió uno de los pocos Hyūga que estimaba y respetaba, marcando la diferencia con los demás miembros frívolos de su clan.

« _¡Hinata-chan…!_ »

La aludida se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a su alrededor, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo renovado. Una chispa de esperanza… que se fue apagando al ver que la voz que creyó identificar como la de Mikoto Uchiha tan solo fue una ilusión de sus propias memorias.

 _Estás sola, ya acéptalo_. Involuntariamente su propia voz resonó en su mente, diciéndole cruelmente esas palabras al ser verdad.

Para el colmo, el quien una vez fue su familia. Los que la apoyaron incondicionalmente y desinteresadamente a pesar que no los unía un lazo de sangre, ellos estaban bajo varios metros de profundidad de tierra en un terreno del complejo Uchiha que orgullosamente era una región popular ante la solemnidad y belleza que poseía las edificaciones. Provocando la admiración de todo aquel que ponga un pie en los territorios del clan.

…Ahora no era más que un pueblo fantasma, una región que tan solo expresaba solemnidad por aquellos caídos. Tan sólo despertando de sus visitantes la tristeza porque les recordaba que una vez en esas calles transitaban personas, desde niños a ancianos. El calor de un clan unido que simplemente se extinguió…

O al menos casi extinguida, ya que hay un miembro existente que tiene la posibilidad de avivar esa llama del clan.

Hinata sonrió taciturna, recordando al último Uchiha sobreviviente.

— ¡Ow! —Exclamó al tropezar con un sofá que yacía en su camino ¿Quién podría un sillón en la calle? Miró molesta el mueble, saliendo pronto de un edificio de cinco pisos que estaba del lado izquierdo de ella; un anciano.

— Joven ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Sí, lo estoy. _Ossan_ (1) ¿Esto es suyo? —Señalo el sillón individual.

El señor asintió con una afable sonrisa, haciendo que se enmarcara aun más sus arrugas faciales. — Estoy mudándome a una casa más cómoda y estoy vaciando el apartamento para venderlo.

Una chispa de interés se asomó en la opalina mirada. — Ossan ¿Ya tiene a un comprador? —Él negó. — Por casualidad ¿Consideraría alquilarme el apartamento?

— Lo lamento, no puedo. Necesito urgentemente el dinero y la venta del apartamento me lo proporcionara.

— A ver. ¿Su motivo de querer vender urgentemente el apartamento es nada más por conseguir dinero? —Él nuevamente asintió, haciendo que su simple afirmación se dibujara una ladina sonrisa en ella. — Ossan, creo que tengo en mente un buen negocio que nos beneficiara a ambos… —Decía invitando al anciano a ingresar al edificio donde estaría ella pronto viviendo.

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Menma»**_ **]**

 **.*.**

— ¿Imposible? ¿Absurdo? —Completó Uchiha. — Lo es pero es cierto. Como ya te dije, el mundo es pequeño… sí lo limitas a lo que tú entiendes.

— ¡P-Pero me hablas de mundos…!

— Exacto. En pocas palabras hay mundos distintos ¿Cuánto en total? No lo sé ya que el número puede llegar a ser infinito —Apoyó su espalda en el espaldar, se le veía algo tenso o al menos… así lo veía ella. — Hace mucho tiempo, cuando joven, ingrese al Templo Nakano. Un lugar para cuando uno de los miembros del clan busca relajarse y meditar pero eso mayormente es una fachada. Allí existe una recamara oculta que almacena infinidades de secretos del clan, desde técnicas a pergaminos que contienen eventos históricos en la evolución de los Uchiha hasta la actualidad.

Ella se removió incomoda en su asiento porque no era sorpresa ni tabú que un clan tenga un almacén donde contenga infinidades de técnicas secretas o demás pergaminos con información sobre el clan (El clan Hyūga también tiene secretos que mayormente se mantiene oculto en una bóveda de la cual contables miembros pueden ingresar y hurgar esa información a sus anchas) pero que Itachi Uchiha, viniendo de otro clan, le cuente esa información tan comprometedora la hacía sentir como una fisgona y también confudida ¿Por qué le estaba contando esto a ella? ¿Qué conseguía él a cambio?

—…Pero hubo uno que llamó mi atención porque estaba escondido con tanto esmero ante las trampas y acertijos que tenía para poder dar con el pergamino a comparación de otros.

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos, percatándose que había perdido el hilo de la historia. Así que prefirió concentrarse ya que le avergonzaba interrumpir y pedirle al Uchiha que retroceda su relato porque en vez de escucharlo como corresponde un buen oyente. Ella estaba en la luna.

— En este pergamino describía mundos existiendo junto al nuestro y al mismo tiempo, pero siendo muy distintos.

— Pero e-eso es una ficción…

— Sí, lo es, pero para los que conocen su existencia son una realidad.

— Lo lamento Uchiha-san —Le dijo cabizbaja, negando suavemente con la cabeza. — Pero no lo entiendo, lo de los mundos… ¡Es q-qué…! —Empuño sus manos con fuerza sobre su regazo. — M-Me es demasiado i-increíble… y que tiene que ver ese tema conmigo ¿Qué quiere de m-mí?

— Todo Hinata.

A ella le recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar su nombre tan intimo con la profunda voz de él y encima con esa mirada azabache tan penetrante sobre su persona. ¡Además! ¿A qué se refería de _querer_ con _"Todo"_? ¿En qué sentido…? Inesperadamente se ruborizó de la vergüenza y profundamente deseo que tan solo fuera una mala interpretación suya.

Itachi suspiró, causando que ella saliera de su azoramiento y le prestara atención. — Puedes pensar eso cuantas veces quieras de los mundos —Comenzó, encogiéndose de hombros indiferente. — Si de verdad crees lo que te digo, entonces es verdad. Si de verdad no me crees lo que te digo, entonces no es verdad.

— ¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño extrañada ¿Por qué de repente él se contradecía?

— Veras en el pergamino que describe sobre los mundos, también indica que existen límites para la vista, el oído, el tacto y para los sentimientos. Tú clan como el mío, fuimos bendecidos con una percepción de vista que puede ver cosas que los demás no pueden y hasta ignoran. Sin embargo, parece que el Sharigan esconde más que ver algunas técnicas propias del Kekkei Genkai(2) y tiene que ver con el mundo que es creado desde un lugar diferente.

— Espera. Si fuera cierto lo que me dices… —Se decía, masajeándose la sien y cerrando los ojos. —…de verdad. ¿Entonces que pasa conmigo? ¿Cómo hago para volver a mi vida, a _mi mundo_? ¿Y por qué a mí…? ¡Ow! —Exclamó al sentir repentinamente como su frente era golpeada suavemente, era un toque.

Abrió sus ojos para luego abrirlos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa al ver enfrente de ella y de pie que Itachi Uchiha fue el que golpeo su frente, manteniendo sus dedos (índice y anular) ahí, sintiendo la calidez de su tacto. Un rubor emergió, clonándose de pies a cabezas en un tomate.

— ¡¿U-Uchi…?!

— Aún no lo sé. Pero te ayudare Hinata —Le dijo, sus ojos expresaban una gran determinación y sinceridad que era acompañada por una sonrisa de lado más no era soberbia, era imperceptiblemente afable.

Él aparto suavemente sus dedos de la frente de la ojiperla, dándole la espalda y alejándose hasta que estuvo fuera de su campo visual porque ella se mantuvo inmóvil en su posición hasta que…

 _No… sí… no… sí…_

…finalmente dejo de vacilar, después de haberlo meditado mucho, se lleno de valor para preguntarle al pelinegro. Algo que le ha estado carcomiendo desde su inesperada presencia…

— ¡Uchiha-san ¿Por qué…?!

Guardo silencio al no verlo por ninguna parte, activo el byakugan y efectivamente como sospechaba.

…Él se había ido…

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

En la oscuridad del dormitorio principal de la residencia Uchiha, estaba el último sobreviviente del clan quien miraba absorto la luna por la ventana. Tenía una expresión meditabunda, cayendo sus parpados en aburrimiento e inexplicable abstracción.

Su único ojo ónix visible, a pesar de admirar directamente la luna, la luz pálida de la estrella más prominente del cielo nocturno no alcanzaba a reflejarse en su iris que en ese momento se asemejaba a un abismo sombrío. Mostrando retorcidamente cuan desechado estaba Sasuke por medio de lo que se contemplaba en esa azabache mirada.

Él prácticamente era un efímero y vacío molde… que se hallaba roto. Una grieta que ha surgido desde la niñez debido a un precoz trastorno causado por la persona que más quería y admiraba. Aun si las intenciones de Itachi fueron nobles, continuaban siendo dolorosas y difícilmente aceptadas por él.

 _«¡Ellos también son mi familia!»_

Súbitamente un fulminante brillo se asomo en su ojo ónix al mismo tiempo que su ceño como su boca se frunció. ¿Y por qué? Por haberse materializado en su cabeza la voz de esa Hyūga, estaba harto de esa mujer con su aparente confiancita con él y el hablar abiertamente de su clan como si fueran parientes o algo parecido.

Ya bastaba con el Usuratoncachi que siempre se auto-nombra y se quiere hacer pasar como su hermano cada vez que puede lo cual le enferma. Pero parece que en esta maldita vida que decidió continuar viviendo por su hermano, todavía existen más engaños ocultos para burlarse de él…

 _«¡Yo me crié con los Uchiha, idiota!»_

Y para colmo venía de una maldita Hyūga.

No pudo haber un mayor insulto para él cuando la burla viene de una condenada y estúpida Hyūga, exactamente la primogénita del cabecilla de dicho clan, la cual considera como una insignificante perdedora de cuarta.

 _«¿Quieres saber por qué pude vencerte Sasuke?»_

 _¡Desgraciada!_ Pensó iracundo, resonando el insulto en un siseo. Esa cuestión de que ella haya conseguido "ganarle" (Por no decir que salió ilesa de sus aparentes –que luego fueron _obvios_ – atentados de quererla muerta) fue sólo cosa de suerte y que lo sacó fuera de base, aprovechando de hacer sus putos trucos…

 _«No use ningún truco, imbécil…»_

Gruñó como un animal rabioso. Que si cualquiera lo escuchara, se asustarían al haber sido su rugido inhumanamente imposible de emitir.

 _«Ni siquiera por haber nacido en un clan tan poderoso lo entiendes»_

Golpeo fuertemente la pared, haciendo una abolladura agrietada. En busca de poder liberarse de esa frustrante sensación que le quemaba en el pecho, un ardor que parecía intensificarse dolorosamente y volverse cada vez más real ante los frenéticos latidos de su corazón… como si repentinamente bombeara por sus venas fuego líquido en vez de sangre.

 _«¡Ellos también son mi familia!»_

Se tomo la cabeza, ejerciendo presión en su agarre sin importarle si comenzaba a darle una jaqueca, prefería sumergirse en este dolor que el pensar en esa Hyūga…

 _«¡Ellos también son mi familia!»_

 _«¡Ellos también son mi familia!»_

 _«¡Ellos también son mi familia!»_

 _¡Maldita sea, déjame en paz! ¡Tú eres una maldita Hyūga, sólo eso! ¡Una Hyūga!_ Se gritaba en sus pensamientos, negándose a creer en esa absurda teoría de Nara o en esas fotos que observo en ese relicario…

 _«¡Podré haber nacido como Hyūga pero yo nunca pertenecí a ese clan!»_

 _«¡Yo me crié con los Uchiha, idiota!»_

— ¡Argh…!

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Menma»**_ **]**

 **.*.**

En las afueras de la villa que era rodeada por el espeso boscaje, en uno de los cuatro sectores estaba Itachi Uchiha caminando tal cual como un espectro hasta toparse con otra persona mucho más alta y corpulenta que él, vestido con la misma capa de Akatsuki más el sombrero cónico de paja que cubría sus ojos más no la extraña tonalidad de piel que era de color azul.

— Hehe. Itachi-san creo que fuiste descuidado, tenemos un espía.

— No es un espía, tan sólo es mi tonto hermano menor.

— ¿Me encargo de él…? —Se ofreció divertido, llevando una mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

— No. Déjanos solos Kisame.

— Bueno. Pero apúrate, eh —En un parpadear Hoshigaki Kisame desapareció.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Se volteo para ver como de uno de los árboles caía majestuosamente Sasuke con una expresión serena e inexpresiva. — ¿No te han dicho que es peligroso meter tus narices donde no te llaman sólo por curiosidad?

— ¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi hermano mayor? —Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, encogiéndose de hombros desinteresado. — Y más cuando _inesperadamente_ viene a su aldea natal.

Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño, suspirando pesadamente… casi como fastidiado. — Así que te has dado cuenta… —Sonrió de medio lado, soberbio mientras que en sus ojos azabache se asomaba una chispa suspicaz. — ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres una estrellita dorada o un halagador " _Ese es mi hermano…_ "(3)?

— ¡Argh! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Refuto exasperado, apareciendo de golpe un rubor en sus mejillas con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. Viéndose un tanto infantil provocando que la sonrisa de Itachi se ensanchara con diversión y… dulzura.

— ¿Madre cómo está?

— Muy bien, tan risueña pero… —Bufó, mirando acusadoramente a su Aniki y desapareciendo su sonrojo. — No te haría daño verla.

— No puedo. Ella me detectaría rápidamente, aun si estoy en una distancia prudencial, me conoce demasiado bien. ¿Y padre?

— Igual, ya lo conoces —Se encogió de hombros resignado.

El mayor de los azabaches asintió distraídamente para después voltearse, dispuesto a irse pero el llamado de su hermanito le hizo detenerse más no viró el rostro a verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa con Hinata? Ella está _ahí_ … ¿No? Tú…

— Bueno, no es propio de un Uchiha rendirse por muy difícil que sea el obstáculo ¿No?

— ¡Itachi, sabes a lo que me refiero…! ¡Ow! —Sintió su frente ser golpeada, cerrando un ojo no por el dolor sino por reflejo. — ¡Hermano! —Exclamó en reproche, agarrándose la frente con una mano ¡Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando quiere despistarlo sobre un tema!

— Ambos son iguales…—Mencionó, dedicándole una imperceptible sonrisa nostálgica.

La expresión molesta de Sasuke se suavizo más no pudo hablar porque en un parpadear su hermano desapareció lo cual provoco una suave brisa impregnado de su olor que chocó contra el Uchiha menor, meciendo tenuemente su rebelde cabellera azabache y las hojas de los árboles cercanos.

 _Lo sabía_ , pensó Sasuke cabizbajo. Sus ojos se veían vacíos y sin vida mientras que lentamente sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza. _Sabía que se echaría atrás si lo enfrentaba_ _(4)… ¿Por qué nii-san? __¿Por qué siempre tienes que mentir?_ _(5) Sé que lo haces para no preocupar a nadie pero… ¡Pero…!_

— Ya estoy harto —Dijo en un gruñido, sus ojos recobraron un brillo que tan solo expresaba resolución entremezclada con la rabia. — Itachi, esta vez no voy a perder contra ti… —Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno donde casualmente paso volando un halcón que rugió feroz.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6.**

* * *

 _ ******Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**_

(1) _Ossan_. Tengo entendido que en japonés significa "Viejo". Y está manera de llamar –un tanto descortés– fue inspirada por uno de los mejores personajes masculinos de anime's (a mi opinión, claro): ¡Luffy! De « _One Piece_ » creado por el mangaka _Eiichirō Oda_.

(2) Kekkei Genkai. Significa en Japonés "Barrera de Sangre", también con el significado "Técnica de Línea sucesoria". Como ya muchos sabrán son un tipo de ninjutsu que no pueden ser aprendidas porque aparecen originalmente como mutaciones y pueden ser transmitidas, como indica su nombre, de manera genética, y suelen ser el rasgo distintivo de un clan. Los Kekkei Genkais no siempre aparecen en todos los miembros de un clan algunos de los miembros del clan.

(3) " _Ese es mi hermano…_ ". Esta frase tiene un significado más profundo y "torcido" que ambos hermanos Uchiha saben. Por eso Sasuke se ruborizo porque está oración está inspirada de la vez que Fugaku le dijo a su segundo hijo (Cuando tenía 7 años); " _Ese es mi hijo…_ " después de verlo efectuar (por primera vez) a la perfección la técnica _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego_ (No recuerdo en que capítulo del anime se ve exactamente esta escena entre padre e hijo, sorry).

(4) _Sabía que se echaría atrás si lo enfrentaba_. Esta referencia de "enfrentar" de parte de Sasuke tiene un significado más profundo que se verá más adelante en la trama. Sin embargo, por ahora diré que cuando el Uchiha menor dice _enfrentar_ es que está indicando que Itachi se reprimió nuevamente de decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba (¿De qué? No puedo decirlo, más adelante se sabrá).

(5) _¿Por qué siempre tienes que mentir?_. Cuando Sasuke se hace la pregunta se está refiriendo que Itachi se reprime a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos y por eso, suele dar pequeñas mentirillas para que las personas que le rodean no se preocupen por él (A pesar de que tiende a tener el efecto opuesto para aquellos que lo conocen realmente ¿Y sobre que mintió Itachi? No lo puedo decir, se sabrá más adelante).

Y yo pienso que desde que leí la bibliografía de Itachi Uchiha más ver su desenvolvimiento en la trama, pienso que el "mentir" para proteger, priorizando a los demás aun si significa ser odiado por aquel a quien desea proteger; es propio de este personaje, es decir, es una característica que forma parte de su personalidad. Por eso, en el _Universo Menma_ … aquí Itachi no es la excepción con su noble deseo de proteger (Aún si no llego al extremo de Masacrar el clan Uchiha).


	7. Sus Verdaderas Intenciones

_**Mi Camino es Junto a Ti  
**_ _Por: ChibiFjola_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 _Sus Verdaderas Intenciones_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 _No puedo pensar bien ¿Qué puedo hacer? Las palabras, los rostros, las señales, las direcciones… ¡Todo se entremezcla! ¿Qué me pasa? La confusión predomina en mí._

 _Estoy perdida.  
Y lo peor es que también lo he perdido todo.  
Lo que tuve una vez, lo que más apreciaba en mi vida…  
Me he vuelto en un alma errante sin un sendero que seguir._

 _Sin embargo, no pienso desfallecer ahora. Aún si no hay nada por lo que luchar ¡Quiero intentar! Sólo una vez más, antes de perder mi alma…_

 _Quiero salvarte._

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

En la torre Hokage a altas horas de la noche cuando el edificio suele estar desolado y fuera de uso, siendo nada más patrullado por ninjas que hacen guardia durante ese turno nocturno. Había una oficina con la luz encendida y era exclusivamente la de Godaime-sama.

— ¡Ash! —Espetó con cierta exasperación Tsunade, echando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el respaldar de la silla que rechino un poco.

— Lady Tsunade, ya es tarde. ¿Por qué no descansa? Ya ha adelantado bastante del papeleo… —Mencionaba la acompañante de la rubia, su fiel asistente Shizune Katou quien estaba preocupada por su maestra. — De seguro mañana conseguirá…

— ¿Mañana Shizune? Será hoy —La corto Senju mientras que miraba fastidiada unos pergaminos antiguos en su escritorio. — ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que exista más de un mundo?

— Bueno… sólo fue una suposición de Nara…

— ¿Suposición, dices? —Bufó como si reprimiera una carcajada divertida e irónica. — ¡Dejo de serlo cuando vi esas fotos en ese relicario!

Katou cerró un ojo y se encogió de hombros ante el grito que vocifero su superior como también temerosa de su carácter.

— Para colmo no llegamos prácticamente a nada en la reunión gracias, en parte, a _esa_ Hinata. Esa chiquilla rebelde se largó de allí, ignorando mis órdenes sólo porque por mucho que matáramos neuronas pensando no conseguíamos modos de dar con una solución o incluso de una explicación razonable de lo que exactamente ocurría.

— Bueno… pero mi lady, hay que comprenderla ¿No? Debe estar muy asustada y desesperada al estar en un lugar donde prácticamente desconoce…

— ¡Me importa un cuerno si lo está! —Azotó sus manos contra el escritorio, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor e intimidante. — Viniendo de otro mundo o no, yo continuo siendo su superior. Su comportamiento fue una gran falta de respeto que no merece justificación y hablando de eso, ya verá lo que le tengo preparado hoy.

Ver la sonrisa sardónica de la rubia, le hizo entender a la pelinegra que definitivamente a Hinata le esperaría un duro día. No obstante, lo que le llamó la atención a Shizune fue una chispa que le era perceptible gracias a todos los años que ha estado junto con su maestra y aprendió a conocerla muy bien.

— La extraña ¿Verdad?

Tsunade salió de sus pensamientos para enfocar su atención en su estudiante y ver que le dedicaba una sonrisa comprensiva le hizo fruncir el ceño duramente.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

— Yo también la extraño —Interrumpió Katou, sabiendo que si dejaba que su lady hablará le iba a dar unos buenos sermones apunte de gritos. — Pero descuide, seguro conseguiremos una solución. Lo sé, confió en usted —Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. — Iré por unos bocadillos y café para continuar con el papeleo…

— No es necesario.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Senju se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hacia la puerta donde estaba la pelinegra absorta en su sorpresa.

— ¿Y por qué más? Me voy a mi casa —Obligó que Shizune prácticamente saliera de la oficina ya que continuaba atónita. — A veces haces unas preguntas de lo más ridículas… —Cuestionó rolando los ojos con aburrimiento. — Y quita esa cara, Shizune.

Sin querer decir algo más, Tsunade empezó a caminar en medio de los pasillos apenas iluminados y prontamente siendo seguida por su alumna quien ya había reaccionado…

Siendo sustituida su expresión pasmada por una gran sonrisa que expresaba complacencia.

— Y también quita esa, eh.

Shizune rió suavemente al escuchar la orden de su Hokage y tan solo pudo decir, conteniendo su gozo:

— Sí, lady Tsunade.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

En un apartamento sencillo pero manteniendo sutilmente el toque femenino en la decoración, estaba Hinata Hyūga en el sector de la sala, sentada en el sillón con una taza humeante de té con leche y miel. La primogénita del cabecilla del clan Hyūga ha residido desde hace dos semanas y media en un domicilio lejos de su estirpe ¿Por qué motivo? Simplemente porque quiere ¿Acaso necesitaba otra razón…? Además, de seguro nadie extraña su presencia en el complejo.

Y actualmente lo prefería así en estos momentos, porque si su padre o algún otro miembro vienen a imponerle ordenes o reclamarle con la escasa paciencia que tiene. Definitivamente alguien no iba a salir bien parado de esa situación y… no sería ella, de eso podía estar segura.

También que ya tiene suficiente de las ordenes que recibe de la Godaime quien le ha impuesto más castigos que a todos los shinobis de Konoha en un año. Increíble pero cierto, ha superado su antiguo record de sanciones por la Hokage y eso, en parte, es porque la Senju de esté universo es tan o igual de explosiva como ella.

Incluso Shizune, Sakura y el propio Men… Naruto, admiten que nunca han visto a Tsunade tan histérica desde que Jiraiya la expió en las aguas termales en sus años de juventud. Según ellos, ni siquiera Naruto ha podido sacarla de sus casillas hasta ese extremo. Y no sólo era ella la que sufría la pesadez de la Godaime (que la tenía bien merecida, claro, ya que era quien la mosqueaba en primer lugar) sino prontamente todos los demás, entre esos (encabezando la lista de los desafortunados) esta Katou ya al borde de volverse sorda por los gritos malhumorados de la sannin.

Ahora que finalmente se liberó de cada una de las sanciones (cada vez peor que la anterior) de Tsunade al haber cumplido con cada una de ellas, se mantenía sumisa y recia de hacerla enfadar… de nuevo. ¡Cielos, ya estaba exhausta! No físicamente sino de oler y ensuciarse de mugre sospechosa.

Suspiró pesadamente, hundiéndose en su asiento. Manteniendo su vista en el contenido de la taza. La realidad, es que en esos momentos se sentía frustrada e indignada. Ya han transcurrido once días desde esa reunión en el complejo Uchiha (o lo que quedaba de él) y ni asomo de una solución a su problema.

Todos los que están al tanto de su identidad han estado buscando (a su modo) respuestas como en el caso de Shikamura que ha desempolvado los almacenes secretos del clan Nara, investigando haber si consigue algún pergamino que contenga datos que explique su situación actual. Lo mismo ha hecho Naruto, Katou, Sakura y Tsunade que en su tiempo libre han rebuscado en los archivos más antiguos que se almacenan en la Torre Hokage.

— ¡Aff…!

Agradecía el esfuerzo de todos ellos, enserio. Pero…

¿Por qué siempre tiene que esperar de un tercero para poder solucionar sus dificultades? ¿Tan poco apta era?

« _Eres débil_ »

Las palabras de su padre siendo invocadas en su mente fueron como un martilleo en sus oídos. Si continuaba así… con el transcurrir de los días en este mundo, su expectativa de optimismo y perseverancia se iría al caño. Quedando a cambio una demencia que se acumula silenciosamente, esperando por denotar como una bomba.

— Madre, nii-san… —Sus perlados ojos se ensombrecieron, manifestándose en su mente los recuerdos de Tsukiko y Neji Hyūga. — ¿Qué debo hacer?

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, cayendo el peso sobre el respaldar del sofá. — ¿Ya no los volveré a ver…? —Los rostros de miembros del clan Uchiha se materializaron en su mente, especialmente los más allegados a ella, provocando que un escozor despertara en sus ojos… así que los cerró fuertemente, aplacando a duras penas las traviesas lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse de sus lagrimales.

 _¿Voy a estar perdida por siempre…?_

Frunció el ceño con amargura y sin contenerse, golpeo el reposabrazos con su mano formada un puño.

Frustrada e impotente.

Esas eran los términos que actualmente la describían mejor que nunca. Se sentía inútil, un parásito que no puede conseguir nada por sí misma, por mucho que se esfuerce… ¡Nunca obtendrá un resultado productivo!

 _Diablos, nada ha cambiado_. Pensó con angustia, dejo la taza en la pequeña mesa ya que si continuaba sosteniéndola entre sus manos lo rompería al ejercer presión en su agarre o la arrojaría contra una superficie dura (la mesa, el suelo, la pared… ¡Contra lo que sea!).

 _Los interminables entrenamientos, las noches en desvelo, el despreció de mi clan o de cualquier otro, las heridas sangrantes provocada por cada batalla perdida o ganada…_

 _¡Nada ha funcionado! Continuó siendo la niña débil que tan sólo se lamenta y es indulgente, permitiendo que la pisoteen._

 _¡Mi razón de querer ser fuerte…!_

Se inclinó hacia adelante, escondiendo su rostro en su regazo y sintiendo prontamente la suavidad de su cabellera que caía sobre sus hombros hasta que encontraron donde descansar mientras que se abrazaba a sí misma, clavando sus uñas a los costados de su cuerpo.

 _Era para limpiar mi propia vergüenza, yo…_

— ¡Maldición! —Masculló entre dientes.

 _¡¿Qué he hecho durante todos estos años?!_

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Menma»**_ **]**

 **.*.**

Debía admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca, jamás, creyó que tendría una interacción tan directa con Itachi Uchiha. Es decir, de niña recuerda haberlo visto en las reuniones políticas de los clanes pero… más que intercambiar un par de palabras genéricas propias de un trato meramente político (¿Ejemplo? El saludo y la despedida). Jamás ¡Enserio!

Y ahora el quién la iba ayudar a liberarse de esta loca parodia de mundo, sería el Uchiha que una vez fue innombrable por ser el causante de la masacre a sangre fría de su propia familia y también que le cambio la vida a su hermano menor quien vivió en una siniestra mentira.

Si se preguntan si estoy en buenas manos…

 _«…te ayudare Hinata»_

Aunque ustedes no lo crean, se atrevía a decir que sí. No, no, no la vean como si fuera una chiflada pero… ¡Vamos! Es la única persona que coincide con ella que todos actúan extraño ¿Acaso necesito otra razón – _lógica_ – para aceptar la ayuda del Uchiha?

En fin, por el momento, estaba en su departamento hecha un manojo de nervios porque desde la primera vez que se vieron (Entiéndase que irrumpió en su apartamento, sacándole un susto del tipo que casi te hace orinar los calzones), se volverían a reunir pero justamente en el lugar donde usualmente ella suele entrenar su puño gentil en el lago. Y tan sólo saber que a unas cuantas horas se encontrarían la hacía sentir perturbada, no sólo porque estamos hablando de un shinobi fuerte que a su temprana edad se volvió en una leyenda sino que sentía que estuviera metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

Itachi Uchiha era un completo desconocido para ella y definitivamente lo que más la inquietaba es que no sabía que esperarse de él (Esperemos que no asesine a mi clan también). Además, aún no le había preguntado ¿Por qué estaba tan dispuesto a ayudarla…? (y no es que se queje, realmente agradece el apoyo).

 _«…no eres, al menos la que yo conozco, la Hinata de aquí»_

 _Ah, es verdad._ Pensó en el momento que las palabras del pelinegro se materializaron en su mente. _¿La que él conoce?_ , Se cuestionó en sus pensamientos confundida. _¿Significa que "la Hinata" de este mundo…?_ .Negó con la cabeza, apartando una repentina idea que le pareció absurda pero después de repasar todo lo que ha vivido en ese mundo…

Su idea no pareció tan ilógica.

¿Acaso… _aquí_ ella era _amiga_ de Uchiha Itachi?

Bueno con lo poco que recuerda del azabache en su niñez, sabía que era una persona amable y educada. Siempre mostraba afecto y devoción hacia su hermano menor quien permanecía a su lado…

Inesperadamente sus ojos perlados se ensombrecieron al materializarse una escena de los hermanos Uchiha en aquella época que eran felices, ambos jugando en una parte alejada de los adultos que hablaban sobre política y demás cosas que en ese entonces no son de interés para unos niños. Aún recuerda que el simple hecho de observarlos jugando desde lejos, le despertaba varias sensaciones que viajaban entre la alegría (al contagiarse de verlos tan sonrientes) y la melancolía (porque se acordaba que una vez fue así con Neji, al menos antes de que él la odiara por la muerte de Hizashi)…

Pero ahora tan sólo el inmortalizar ese instante en el tiempo le despertaba una sensación amarga en la boca del estomago porque automáticamente su traicionera mente hacía que materializara a un sombrío Uchiha Sasuke, demostrándole involuntariamente porque ese lazo fraternal entre ambos hermanos se destruyo.

— Será mejor que salga… —Se dijo a si misma al ver que en el refrigerador no había muchos suministros. Se coloco su sudadera y salió del departamento.

Era bueno el silencio que existía en el apartamento pero a veces el mutismo podía hacerte pensar en cosas que preferiblemente son mejor olvidar. Y entre esas cosas no quería pensar en la triste historia del clan Uchiha, suficiente tenía con las penas que cargaba en su vida para afligirse aún más por un tercero.

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto**_ **»]**

 **.*.**

 _En una casa de estilo oriental y tradicional, en la sala que tenía vista hacia el jardín trasero; estaban dos infantes, una niña y un niño, que en silencio observaban la lluvia pero de los dos uno no se hallaba muy feliz…_

— _¡Mhmn!_

 _La pequeña viró su rostro hacia el niño de cabello y ojos azabaches quien tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando molesto la lluvia. — ¿Qué pasa?_

— _¿No es obvio? Justo cuando ya decidíamos que jugar ¡Llueve! —Señaló el nublado cielo con fastidio e incluso hasta con saña._

— _Pero podemos jugar otra cosa… —Sugirió ella con su tono de voz sumiso, reprimiéndose de no soltar una risita al ver actuar tan infantil a su compañero de juego. Ya que si lo hacía, entonces el malhumor del azabache lo recibiría ella y solamente ella._

— _¿Cómo qué? —Rezongó. — No tenemos mucho que hacer adentro…_

 _La nena miró el interior de la casa, asintiendo suavemente mientras que se sumergía en sus pensamientos. La cuestión es que sus zonas de juego estaban limitadas debido que se hallaban en una casa ajena, no podían merodear libremente por ahí porque no era la mansión principal de los Uchiha sino el hogar del hermano menor del cabecilla del clan: Tekka Uchiha, quien por el momento estaba junto a su esposa a cargo de cuidar a sus dos sobrinos mientras que Fugaku y Mikoto andan fuera de la aldea cumpliendo una misión._

 _Al menos ella agradecía que pudiera venir a la región Uchiha, visitando a los hijos del jefe del clan durante su ausencia sin problema alguno ya que ella, desafortunadamente, no pertenecía allí…_

— _Ya encontraremos algo, Sasuke-ku…_

 _Ella guardo silencio al recibir la dura mirada azabache que vislumbraba claro fastidio y ella sabía muy bien porque, había dicho su nombre con un honorífico lo cual encrespaba los nervios de él que no le gustaba las formalidades, así sea las más insignificantes. En especial si esas formalidades venían de ella ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Prácticamente desde la cuna le han inculcado la etiqueta._

— _Lo siento —Mencionó cabizbaja, escuchando de fondo un bufido de él._

— _Y ya deja de decir lo siento por todo, es molesto —Recibió una disculpa de la nena, provocando que su ceño fruncido se acentuara aún más. — Tan sólo di mi nombre a secas, sin títulos ni nada, sólo mi nombre._

— _Sí… —Hubo silencio que domino entre ellos más no era incomodo. — Ehmn… etto… —Balbuceó pensativa, ya que estaba a punto de llamarlo por su nombre con el "kun". — ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?_

— _No lo sé, aburrirnos…_

— _No en mi guardia —Intervino un hombre con características propias de un Uchiha, siendo Tekka que ingresaba a la sala hasta acercarse donde los niños y se sentó en el suelo junto con ellos._

— _Tío… ¿Y mi hermano?_

— _Tu hermano vendrá más tarde, lo necesitaban a él y a Shisui en una reunión con el Hokage —Le explicó, revolviendo la cabellera de su sobrino. — Pero descuida, yo tomare su lugar para jugar con ustedes._

— _¿Cómo? ¿Uruchi-san…?_

— _Bueno, es verdad. Uruchi no le gusta que corran en la casa porque se pueden lastimar o romper algo —Razonó resignado Tekka, contagiándole su estado a los menores que se desanimaron. — Pero acabo de recordar algo, es sobre una historia…_

— _¿Qué historia? —Cuestionaron ambos niños, mirando al Uchiha adulto con ojos curiosos._

— _Es una leyenda, ya saben del clan. De seguro Fugaku o Itachi ya se lo habrán contado —Mencionó fingiendo desinterés en el tema, despertando todavía más la curiosidad en su sobrino que rápidamente exigió que les contara. — Muy bien, lo haré pero acérquense. Es un secreto y no deben de contárselo a nadie._

— _No lo haremos pero ¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundido Sasuke, después de todo si era una historia del clan Uchiha ¿Por qué mantenerlo en…? Entonces él dirigió su mirada hacia la niña, resaltando en ella esas dos perlas que tiene por ojos. La realidad nuevamente les recordaba duramente que ellos eran distintos y que su simple amistad generaba mucha polémica en la sociedad…_

 _Y al cruzarse sus miradas tan opuestas, entendieron que ambos pensaban en lo mismo. Ella se levanto, excusándose de que iría donde Uruchi para ayudarla en la cocina. Él quiso detenerla, tomarla de los hombros y gritarle lo que pensaba pero… alguien más la detuvo. Situando una mano sobre la pequeña cabecita azulada que, según él, tiene un corte de peinado en forma de hongo._

— _Te vas a perder la historia Hinata._

— _E-Ehmn… está bien, yo… —Mantenía su cabeza gacha, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo. — Y-Yo… ¡Aaah!_

 _Súbitamente sintió como la manaza de Teyaki abandonaba su cabeza para repentinamente sentir como un brazo rodeaba su cintura y la jalaba hacía atrás hasta que termino por caer en algo moderadamente duro. Cuando abrió los ojos debido que los cerró al temer sentir el duro impacto del suelo en su retaguardia, se halló que estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Tekka y Sasuke mirando desconcertado la situación al igual que ella…_

 _Y por su personalidad retraída, no pudo contenerse de ruborizarse y ponerse nerviosa. Estando propensa a desmayarse en cualquier momento…_

— _No huyas —Le dijo Teyaki con tranquilidad y una sonrisa de medio lado, provocando que sus palabras la hicieran sentir descubierta ¿Tan obvia era sus intenciones?— ¡Mira que me costó escoger una buena historia para entretenerlos, eh! —Le rezongó repentinamente para desconcierto de ambos niños._

 _Lo sabía, ella sabía que Teyaki intentaba romper el hielo. La incómoda barrera que ha existido desde que ella, como una Hyūga, ha empezado a interactuar con los Uchiha. Un simple trato que ya no puede ser descrito efímero y superficial._

— _¿E-Está bien…? —Dijo débilmente, casi en un susurro mientras que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Manteniéndose cabizbaja porque si cruzaba su opalina mirada, así sea por un instante, con alguno de los dos pares oscuros… las lágrimas escaparían de su control y lloraría. — ¿…qué yo e-escuche? Después de t-todo… —Estrujo sus pequeñas manos con fuerza. —…Yo… y-yo no…_

— _¡Hinata siempre será Hinata! —Interrumpió Teriyaki con una afable sonrisa de medio lado, acariciándole la cabeza a la nena que alzó la mirada para verlo sorprendida. — No pienses en eso._

 _La peliazul sonrió, asintiendo. Agradecida por sus palabras al sentirse reanimada. Y no era la única, también Sasuke sonreía aliviado de que ella volvía a ser la misma de siempre._

— _¡Muy bien, ahora escuchen…! —Llamó el azabache mayor, teniendo la atención de los niños sobre él. — La historia inicia así…_

— ¡EH, HINATA! —

Abrió los ojos súbitamente, sentía el cuerpo pesado y la confusión predominaba en ella. Lentamente sus sentidos se fueron despertando, escuchando pronto que alguien tocaba la puerta. Bufó débilmente al comprender que en medio de su pesar, se había quedado dormida en el sillón y ahora las pagaba con creces… Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido al haber dormido sentada.

Cuando finalmente se sintió dueña de su cuerpo, se levanto de su asiento para encaminarse a abrir la puerta y encontrar la persona que menos se esperaba…

— ¿Men…?

— ¡Naruto, Hinata-chan, _aquí_ soy Naruto! ¡Dattebayo! —Chilló infantilmente el rubiales.

— Eso iba a decir yo —Se excusó cabezonamente. — ¿Pero a qué se debe tu visita? —No sabía cómo era el "Menma" de este universo, pero en su mundo Menma Uzumaki jamás se había llegado (y solo) a su departamento para expresamente ir a visitarla. — ¡¿Acaso ya…?!

— No, Hinata-chan. Aún no hemos encontrado nada —La interrumpió, ya sospechando lo que iba a preguntarle. — Lo siento —Se sintió culpable al verla decaída y como esa sombra en sus perlados ojos se acentuaban aún más.

Sin importar si era la Hinata o no de otro mundo para él continuaba siendo Hinata Hyūga. Una persona que desde que capturó su atención le agradó y allí dio inicio a su amistad, volviéndose en una gran amiga incondicional. Aún se sentía en deuda con ella, _ya han sido_ _tres veces desde que lo ha salvado a él_ (1)… ¡Y ahora cuando ella necesita ayuda ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar!

— ¡Vamos, Hinata-chan!

— ¿Eh? —Espetó desconcertada al repentinamente sentir como su muñeca fue tomada por una mano grande, fuerte y callosa pero que brindaba una gran calidez que era embriagadora. — ¿A dónde…?

— Te invitare a comer al Ichiraku ¡Espero que tengas apetito! —Le dijo, jalándola un poco para incitarle a que salga del apartamento.

— Pero… —Decía, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras que se sostenía con su otra mano del marco de la puerta al ser jalada por él.

— Hinata-chan, no es bueno estar solo en un apartamento. Mucho tiempo… —Decía algo meditabundo al haberse perdido en varios recuerdos de cuan solitario y abrumador ha sido su vida entre las cuatros paredes de su propia casa. Incluso ahora, prefería andar en la calle rodeado de personas que en su silencioso departamento. — Simplemente no es genial, lo digo por experiencia propia —Indicó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y recuperando su enérgica personalidad. — ¡Anda, yo invito y de una ya te recomiendo escoger el especial!

Él no sabía por los momentos como ayudarla pero al menos se encargaría de animarla y apoyarla en todo lo posible.

La deslumbrante sonrisa de Naruto y su actitud hiperactiva fue como un incentivo que lentamente se volvió en una sensación liberadora para ella. No pudo contenerse de sonreír, un gesto que expresaba diversión y una indescriptible melancolía. Porque una vez más, la luz del rubiales la envolvía y le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para avanzar…

— Tienes razón, será mejor que salga… —Contestó, liberándose del agarre de él para adentrarse un momento a su departamento a buscar su sudadera lavanda. — ¿Y cuál es el especial, eh…?

Uzumaki sonrió, sintiendo que de alguna manera la sombra que se mantenía en esos perlados ojos había disminuido. Un poco pero era un avance y eso le era suficiente, porque le indicaba que iba por el camino correcto para ayudarla.

Estaba determinado que lo haría y le devolvería con creces todo lo bueno que ha hecho Hinata por él.

— ¡Pues…!

Saliendo del edificio se escuchaba la voz del futuro Hokage naranja, mencionando un sinfín de tipos de ramen mientras que ella con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios lo escuchaba. Aunque ella no participara activamente en la conversación, curiosamente era una dinámica que parecía funcionar entre ellos y era perfectamente armoniosa. Así lo fue y así será siempre…

Porque Hinata siempre será Hinata.

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

En el puesto Ichiraku, ya había pasado una hora. Ella continuaba degustando su primer plato de ramen y en el caso de Naruto ya iba por el sexto plato ¿Lo más increíble? Que a pesar de tener la boca llena, él podía hablar sin problema alguno. Definitivamente ya tenía práctica.

Tal vez para algunos les sea desagradable ese comportamiento tan poco sofisticado en el ojiazul, pero aquellos que si se habían atrevido a conocerlo mejor… ese tipo de acciones en realidad es muy cautivadora e incluso confortable. Si no le creen, tan sólo había que ver como Teuchi y Ayame o hasta ella misma se nos dibujaba una regocijante sonrisa con tan sólo escuchar a Uzumaki hablando tan animado como siempre.

Aunque el momento agradable tenía ciertas bajas y eso era porque Teuchi o Ayame no paraban de mirarla a ella como si se tratara de un bicho raro. ¿Qué carajo tenía en la cara para que la vean así…? Y no sólo eran ellos dos que actuaban extraños, muchos habitantes de Konoha se le quedaban viendo igual de extrañados. Todavía recuerda como una anciana se tropezó con un grupo de personas, cayendo al suelo como si fueran unas piezas de domino que fueron aglomeradas en una fila.

— Oye… —Dijo por lo bajo pero de igual modo capto la atención de Naruto que guardo silencio, mirándola expectante. — ¿Cómo era yo…? Es decir, ¿Cómo es la Hinata de _aquí_?

Él pareció pensarlo arduamente. — Pues… para serte sincero, al principio me parecías medio rarita —Automáticamente su comentario le despertó el impulso de quererlo mandar a volar de un golpe al estar mosqueada. No obstante, no lo hizo porque alguien que no recibía sus acostumbrados arranques de fuerza bruta era Uzumaki ¿Por qué? Bueno su amor por él era mucho más fuerte ¿Necesitaba alguna otra explicación?

— Pero con el tiempo empecé a conocerte. Al principio eras muy callada, educada y algo distraída, en realidad me confundías mucho con tu modo de actuar… —Mencionó, al mismo tiempo que se le llegaba varios recuerdos de una Hinata Hyūga de doce y trece años. — Y también me asustabas porque de la nada te ponías rojas y luego como si nada te desmayabas, hasta un día me disteis un cabezazo mientras que lo hacías ¡Si que me dolió! ¡Dattebayo!

Dejó los palillos en el plato, agradeciendo rápidamente por la comida para después forzar aún más su cerebro para sumergirse en sus memorias. Interminables escenarios de Hinata se le venían a la mente, aunque algunos eran un tanto borrosos por ser tan rebuscados…

— Pero también resultasteis ser alguien genial, muy amable y una gran oyente. Eres la segunda persona que sin importar qué, aun ahora, siempre está dispuesta a oírme ¡Como Iruka-sensei! Nunca te cansas o demuestras aburrimiento como los demás de mis pláticas y me escuchas atentamente —Decía animado, totalmente recreado al haber recordado varias salidas triviales con Hinata y ella tan sólo le dedicaba una gran sonrisa mientras que lo escuchaba como si lo que dijera fuera lo más importante del mundo. Ella, aparte de su maestro Iruka, jamás lo ignoró.

— Después que regrese a Konoha, a pesar de que pasaron dos años. Continuabas siendo la misma Hinata que conocía pero con algo más… Uhmn… —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño de una manera tan exagerada que se veía gracioso. — Mhn… Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo pero sólo diré que… ¡Eres aún más genial de lo que ya eras! —Dijo sin saber con exactitud como describir todas las cosas asombrosas que ella hizo e incluso lo sorprendieron más de una vez a él.

Luego de toda su dura meditación, Naruto volteo a verla para encontrarla que lo miraba fijamente con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

La ojiperla tan sólo volvió a centrar su mirada en su propio plato a medio terminar, sin verlo en realidad y repentinamente soltó un resoplido que se volvió en carcajadas, sonoras y resueltamente despreocupadas. Uzumaki le siguió por un rato el hilo, también riéndose pero después guardo silencio para preguntarle muy confundido:

— Hinata-chan… ¿Y de qué nos estamos riendo? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Observó como ella apoyó su codo en el mesón y su mano cubría sus ojos mientras que permanecía esa sonrisa un tanto soberbia. — ¿Hinata-chan?

— Tan sólo de lo irónico que es la vida y de lo hilarante que puede ser —Contestó con una gran sonrisa, arrogante y sardónica pero expresaba claramente diversión. Obviamente él no comprendió sus palabras…

Así que prefirió dejarlo así y pidió su séptimo plato, engulléndolo. Convenciéndose de que si Hinata se veía feliz, no había razón de que preocuparse.

En cuanto a la Hyūga, ella permanecía metida en sus pensamientos y de un momento a otro su sonrisa soberbia se borró de sus labios. La realidad es que le perturbaba que exista la posibilidad de que _aquí_ , su _otro yo_ , actué justamente de la forma que ella desprecia…

¿Acaso en _esta vida_ ella jamás cambio? ¿Continuó siendo la niña buena, sumisa, introvertida e indulgente? Si es así… ¡¿Qué rayos le sucedió?! Según lo que le han contado Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura y Naruto llegó también en este mundo al rango Jonin. Así que se volvió fuerte ¿Entonces por qué está sensación de disconformidad…? Hay algo que no cuadra en _esta vida_ comparada con la suya…

« _¡Hinata siempre será Hinata!_ »

 _¿Eh?_ , espetó desconcertada entre sus pensamientos ¿Por qué está recordando las palabras del Tío Tekka…?. _Ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de mi actual personalidad. La Hinata que me describió Men… Naruto, era prácticamente yo pero en el pasado. ¿Eso no significará…?_ .Sacudió la cabeza suavemente apartando una repentina sospecha que se le estaba viniendo a la mente al inmortalizar las palabras que una vez le dijo Tekka Uchiha. _No, no es posible. Además,_ _¿Por qué últimamente el pasado vuelve a mí…?_ _(2)_

« _Cómo ustedes ya han escuchado, el Santuario Nakano tuvo que cerrar desde la desaparición de sus residentes. Y aún continúa siendo un misterio sobre lo que ocurrió en el templo antes de las inexplicables desapariciones…_ »

En su mente se materializo los recuerdos de aquel día lluvioso, estando Tekka junto con Sasuke y ella de niños mientras que escuchaba una historia sobre el clan Uchiha. Fue un cuento muy breve pero interesante hasta que Itachi regresó de sus asuntos shinobis y justamente en ese instante tanto Sasuke como ella, se percataron que ya había escampado. Saliendo a jugar todos juntos o al menos los tres, ya que el tío Tekka los observaba desde lejos con una imperceptible sonrisa.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo tanto Sasuke como ella, consideraron todas las historias fantásticas de Tekka Uchiha como simples cuentos que no iba más allá de ser ficticios. Y obviamente ellos perdieron el interés pero se entretenían al ver como uno de los honrados miembros de la policía de Konoha, colocaba tanto empeño y pasión al contarlas.

— ¿Desapariciones…? —Entrecerró los ojos al venírsele más fragmentos de otros recuerdos, algunos eran de Fugaku y otros eran de Itachi.

— ¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo…?

« _¿Sabes Hinata? Cuando tengas problemas con algún Uchiha. Tan sólo medita un poco…_ » La imagen de un Itachi de doce años y ella de siete años, caminando por las calles del complejo Uchiha en medio de un atardecer se le vino a la mente.

« _No hay que saber de todo siempre y esperó no volverlos a ver a los alrededores…_ » Fugaku sermoneando a Sasuke y a ella mientras que se dirigían a la mansión principal del clan Uchiha.

— Al estrecho del barrio…

— ¿Hinata-chan…? ¡WAH! —Se sobresaltó un poco al ver como la peliazul imprevistamente se levanto de su asiento.

— Gracias por la comida pero tengo que irme.

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera! —Le pagó rápidamente a Teuchi por la comida y se despidió a medias ya que la kunoichi no estaba dispuesto a esperarlo. — ¡¿Por qué tan de repente?! —Logró alcanzarla, y tomar su muñeca. Reteniéndola. — Hinata-chan, dímelo. Si hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudarte ¡Puedes contar conmigo! ¡Dattebayo!

— Lo sé —Le contestó con sinceridad y una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, un gesto soberbio pero afable. No quería que Uzumaki malinterpretara sus acciones, porque ella confiaba plenamente en él. Es más, podría poner su vida en sus manos al saber que él no la dejaría morir. Sin embargo, ahora estaba algo impaciente y más que nunca quería llegar al destino que tenía trazado en su mente.

— Creo tener algo —Confesó, sus ojos perlados resplandecían con fulgor. Una chispa que manifestaba determinación y se mantenía ahora recia a desvanecerse. — Para recuperar… nuestras vidas, la mía y de la _otra_ Hinata.

— ¡¿Pues qué estamos esperando?! —Le cuestionó igual o más animado que ella, lo que le faltaba es que el shinobi naranja brincara en un sólo pie. — ¡Andando!

 **.**

 **((«».«»))**

 **.**

En los recintos Uchiha, había un sepulcral silencio que solamente era roto ocasionalmente por la mansión principal donde habitaba el último sobreviviente del clan junto a sus fieles lacayos. Últimamente su líder estaba más distante y distraído de lo normal, entonces en uno de los tantos intentos de seducción de Karin (y también con el _"desinteresado"_ propósito de _"reanimarlo"_ ) intervino deliberadamente Suigetsu. Frustrando todo y como primera reacción de la pelirroja fue abalanzarse sobre el cínico albino para molerlo a golpes.

Alejado del escándalo y entre los corredores del exterior de la casa que tenía como paisaje los jardines de la mansión, estaba Jyugo ya acostumbrado a las disputas de sus dos compañeros así que los ignoraba…

Sin embargo, eso no lo podía hacer cuando se trataba del joven Uchiha que le ha tomado cierto aprecio y respeto, por eso disimuladamente enfocaba su mirada naranja de un tono escarlata hacia él; analizándolo en silencio en busca de respuestas y soluciones. También que ha convivido lo suficiente con el azabache para saber que su comportamiento no era común en él…

En medio de la disputa, Karin se detuvo en propinarle otro puñetazo a Suigetsu que tenía una apariencia bastante magullada y ella parecía pensativa mientras que fruncía el ceño de un modo tan grotesco que incluso se veía cómico. Por supuesto, ella no fue la única porque las fracciones faciales de Sasuke se endurecieron aún más…

Y aquello que generó que ambos se mostraran ceñudo, apareció súbitamente abriendo la puerta de entrada al mismo tiempo que vociferaba un grito risueño:

— ¡TEME…!

— Dobe.

Pero ambos miembros Taka no les fastidiaba (del todo) la presencia de Naruto sino su acompañante que en estas últimas semanas ha generado respectivamente una perturbación en sus mentes (más de la que tienen).

— Después escucho tu alegría por verme, ahora necesito que vengas…

— ¿Qué hace _está_ aquí?

— _Está_ , tiene nombre —Intervino Hinata con su presencia tan prepotente, sin dejarse amedrentar por el despectivo comentario. — Pero supongo que debo entender que en esa cabeza de remolacha tuya es tan dura que te vuelve en una retardada sin remedio. Así que perdono tu falta.

— ¡Tú…! —Guardó silencio al escuchar cerca suyo como se desternillaba cínicamente el shinobi albino. — ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes, maldita piraña?! —Le pateó.

El ojivioleta rezongo entre dientes contra la pelirroja, ya dando inicio a otra pelea entre ellos pero Uchiha le ordenó que se callara ¿Por qué diablos lo mandaban siempre a callar a él y _solamente_ a él? Una disputa es de dos.

— Sasuke debes venir al templo Nakano con nosotros.

El azabache miró fríamente a la peliazul que ni se sintió afectada, más bien le sostenía la mirada con indiferencia e incluso aburrimiento. Obviamente, la atmosfera se volvió pesada y densa causando que los demás estén tensos.

— Hinata-chan tiene una posible idea de cómo conseguir respuestas a lo que le ocurrió y parece estar en ese santuario…

— No me interesa y allá no hay nada que le concierna a un Hyūga, ahora lárguense.

Automáticamente el rubiales se molesto, así que se aproximo al ojinegro no dispuesto a recibir una negativa y si moliéndole a golpes lo convencería ¡Pues lo haría con gusto!

— ¡Oye…!

— Sasuke ¿Sabes por qué los que custodiaban el templo desaparecieron? —Preguntó la ojiperla que ante la negativa del moreno no se altero como Uzumaki, más bien se mantuvo serena.

— ¿Y eso qué…?

— ¿Sabes o no? —Interrumpió Hinata a propósito porque sabía que él le contestaría toscamente pero no lo que le estaba preguntando.

Por otro lado, Karin no soportaba la manera como esa cegatona trataba tan insolente al Uchiha y le iba a dar un parado a esa mujer. Sacarla si era necesario de las greñas pero Jugo la detuvo al poner una mano sobre su hombro, algo muy poco usual en él que suele mantenerse indiferente a todo a su alrededor a excepción de asuntos serios que involucren el bienestar de Sasuke…

— No, aparte de lo que registraron del caso.

— Como también, ya sabes que el templo era usado para las reuniones secretas del clan y también un depósito subterráneo —Algunos se extrañaron al principio que ella estuviera al tanto de eso pero después recordaron que desde la cuarta guerra shinobi, el asunto dejo de ser confidencial. — Bien, ¿Y qué pensarías si te dijera que los Uchiha habían descubierto algo tan peligroso que les costó la vida los que la custodiaban?

— Tienes mi atención Hyūga —Enfocando su mirada en ella. — Di lo que sabes y porque esa información está bajo tú poder.

Los perlados ojos resplandecieron en satisfacción al ver que justamente lo que había predicho se había cumplido. Y es que sin importar si está en otro mundo al suyo o no, Sasuke siempre sería Sasuke…

 _Eres tan predecible_ .Pensó la peliazul con cierta melancolía.

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Menma»**_ **]**

 **.*.**

Ya estaba oscureciendo, había hecho dos viajes al apartamento para abastecer las despensas y el refrigerador. Incluso se compró unas prendas de vestir a su gusto (En otras palabras: extremadamente holgadas), entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, el agradable momento termino para ella porque dentro de un par de horas se encontrará con Itachi Uchiha en un sector específico del boscaje que rodea la aldea.

Los nervios que se habían apaciguado durante las compras, volvieron mientras que se dirigía al lugar de encuentro ¿Y si él no viene a decirle palabras alentadoras? ¿Entonces vivirá por la eternidad en está retorcida dimensión alterna?

 _No, no, la negatividad no está permitida_ .Se animaba mentalmente ¡Ni siquiera a escuchado lo que tiene que decirle Uchiha ¿Y ya está perdiendo las esperanzas?! _Confianza en sí mismo, confianza en sí mismo, confianza en sí mismo…_

— Vaya, vaya, pero miren lo que trajo la noche…

Ella roló los ojos con pesadez para luego ver resentida el cielo nocturno.

Quería confianza, no un patán.

No dispuesta a tolerarlo, continuó con su camino. Ignorándolo deliberadamente… o al menos eso quisiera si él no la estuviera siguiendo, caminando despreocupado con las manos metida en los bolsillos del pantalón que conformaba el uniforme ninja de Konoha.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? —Deteniéndose para verlo de reojo, admirando la sonrisa soberbia de medio lado pero un tanto juguetona de Uchiha Sasuke…

Por alguna razón sintió escalofríos de ver ese lado del azabache y al mismo tiempo un mal presentimiento. Porque no era ciega para sospechar que él tramaba algo, sólo había que ver ese travieso destello que vislumbraba en sus ojos ónix. ¿Lo peor? Que ver a un Sasuke sonriente y despreocupado era más aterrador que uno con sed de sangre.

— ¿Por qué, me ofrecerás _algo_?

Ella podía ser ingenua pero no idiota, la pregunta que hizo venía con doble sentido.

— Deje de seguirme —Reclamó la Hyūga después de un rato cuando retomo su marcha y Uchiha le pisaba literalmente los talones.

— No lo hago.

Finalmente Hinata se cansó al ver que por mucho que tomara distintas direcciones él continuaba detrás de su persona ¡Rayos, ya habían camino media aldea y nada! ¿Y Uchiha decía que no la seguía? ¡Ja, si cómo no!, así que uso sus habilidades ninjas desplazándose por los tejados de las edificaciones.

¿Y cuál fue su sorpresa…?

— Una noche muy buena para salir ¿No lo crees?

Uchiha estaba a su lado mirando el cielo nocturno tan relajado, ignorando su obvia alteración al estar consciente de su imprevista (y molesta) presencia. Desvió su marcha, yendo en otra dirección y como ninja especialista en el rastreo. Uso sus conocimientos de exploración para perder su rastro y así ser indetectable, a ver si con eso se quita de encima al azabache.

 _¡Al fin~!_ .Pensó aliviada y exhausta, apoyándose de un árbol. Su último movimiento que le dio el triunfo fue adentrarse al espeso boscaje de Konoha. El problema es que estuvo dos horas y media en ese "juego" absurdo.

— ¿Cansada?

Hinata se irguió alterada, pegando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol como si quisiera fundirse con él… ¿Y cómo no? Si enfrente tenía al moreno que se veía bien entretenido con su sorpresiva reacción, la sonrisa sardónica lo delataba.

— ¡No h-hagas eso! —Le reclamó agitada, calmándose del susto que le saco. — ¿Y por qué… me sigues?

Él se carcajeo. — Oh, esto sí que es interesante. Cuando te enojas o avergüenzas dejas de usar las formalidades… —Le mencionó, avergonzándola porque la kunoichi hasta ahora se percata de ese detalle en su persona. — En cuanto a lo otro… —Se aproximo a ella quien se inquieto ante su inesperada cercanía, retrocediendo pero el árbol le frustraba la huida. — No te dejare dormir esta noche… —Entre sus dedos sujetó el pequeño mentón femenino.

Hinata se clonó en un tomate maduro de pies a cabeza, causándole gracia a Uchiha aunque no apreciaba mucho la expresión de espanto que se dibujaba en ella…

— ¡Pffft…! —Espetó repentinamente él, en medio de la densa e inquietante atmosfera que había entre ellos. — En verdad,… jamás me canso de esto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qu…? —Guardo silencio al sentir como él soltaba su mentón suavemente para llevarlo sobre su cabeza donde la acaricio gentilmente. No era un gesto despectivo ni socarrón, era…

— Por fin llegas…

Ambos morenos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una tercera voz y cuando giraron a ver quién era se encontraron con Itachi con su misma careta indiferente más su capa de Akatsuki y el sharigan activado.

— Itachi.

— Tonto hermano menor ¿Qué haces aquí?—Desvió furtivamente su mirada hacia la ojiperla que se sintió acusada por lo cual negó enérgicamente más no se explico bien al atorársele las palabras en la garganta. — Esta es una reunión que no te concierne…

— ¿Y quién lo dice? —Le rezongó jactancioso. — Estoy ayudando como el apoyo de Hinata ¿Verdad? —La miró a ella que se mostró inquieta e incluso hasta perturbada.

¡Por Kami-sama! Esto era tan bizarro, Sasuke sonriéndole y tratándola con familiaridad le era aterrador. Sin agregar que le despierta unas tremendas ganas de huir de allí como si el mismísimo _Jūbi_ (3) la persiguiera.

— Me atrevería a decir que ella no necesita de dicho apoyo.

— ¿Y qué te asegura tan repentina conjetura, hermano?

— Sólo basta con verla.

Ambos Uchiha enfocaron su atención en ella que se sintió aún más diminuta con esas penetrantes y fijas miradas.

— D-Disculpe la tardanza… Uchiha-san —Hizo una torpe reverencia y con toda la valentía que reunió, alzó la mirada para encarar ese par de ojos tan intimidantes. — ¿Podríamos e-empezar…?

Pero los hermanos continuaban en su observación, analizándola silenciosamente. Se encogió de hombros y se tanteo suavemente el rostro para preguntar vacilante:

— ¿A-Acaso tengo algo…?

— No —Contestó raudo Itachi. — Sígueme —Hizo el ademan de caminar pero luego de avanzar un par de pasos se detuvo en seco, tan imprevisto fue sus movimientos que Hinata perdió por unos segundos el equilibrio, estando a punto de besar el suelo si no fuera por sus reflejos como kunoichi…

…O al menos eso quisiera decir ella.

Sasuke que caminaba a su lado había situado una mano en su cintura, acercándola a su persona. Cuando Hyūga salió de su desconcierto que la fuerte y gran mano sobre su figura más el calor que emitía el cuerpo masculino a su lado, era real; prontamente elimino con ese contacto que le puso la piel de gallina, dando un empujón al joven moreno que no fue un gesto brusco pero tan poco delicado. Respirando ella agitadamente a dos metros de distancia de él, manteniéndose a la defensiva como si se tratase de un gatito asustadizo al hallarse arrinconado enfrente de un depredador.

— Con que apoyo, eh —Le susurró por lo bajo Itachi a su hermano que intentaba mantenerse condescendiente ante el repentino arrebato de la ojiperla.

— Cállate —Le rezongó en un murmullo. No queriendo demostrar de más cuan afectado se sentía con la repentina acción de la peliazul.

El miembro de Akatsuki suspiró abnegado, aunque su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción. — Hinata a mí me da igual el asunto pero… ¿No te importa si mi tonto hermano menor está?

— E-Eh… yo… —Su mirada iba y venía de Itachi a Sasuke hasta que finalmente recayó en el más joven de los dos morenos…

« _Cuando me llegue a enamorar…_ »

— No… c-creo que no —Contestó cabizbaja, ruborizándose.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas extrañados para luego seguir con su camino, seguido desde lejos por la ojiperla que parecía meditabunda y con un permanente sonrojo.

 _¿Por qué recordé eso ahora?_ .Se cuestionó en sus pensamientos la kunoichi, vislumbrándose confusión en sus ojos. _Yo… eso y aquello…,_.Se decía perdiéndose en sus remembranzas, meditando contrariada mientras que alzaba una mano…

— Ey, Hyūga…

La aludida alzó la mirada para cruzarse con otra de color ónix.

— ¿Te pasa algo en la cabeza?

Finalmente reacciono, negando azorada y quitando su mano de su cabeza. — ¡N-No…es nada! Como sea ¿Por qué me llamaba Uchiha- _kun_ …? —Guardo silencio al ver por unos segundos que la sonrisa ladina de Sasuke desaparecía y una sombra lúgubre se proyectaba a la altura de sus ojos que perdían vida. — ¿Dije algo…m-malo?

— Oh, nada, no me pongas atención —Refuto divertido él, recuperando su actitud soberbia y seductora. — Sólo estoy aquí de apoyo.

— Hablen menos y caminen más.

— Sí, sí, ya te oímos hermano —Contestó fastidiado para luego enfocar su mirada como el carbón sobre ella, dibujándose instantáneamente una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. — ¿Vamos? —Extendió un brazo en la dirección donde se había ido Itachi, dándole paso a ella caballerosamente.

Sin poder decir nada y con la cara ardiéndole, cabizbaja retomo torpemente su marcha. Siendo prontamente seguida de cerca por el azabache con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y sin perder esa altiva pero juguetona sonrisa.

Nuevamente se invocó en su mente el recuerdo de ella cuando era niña junto a su querida madre. Lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el regazó de su madre después de un duro entrenamiento con su padre, teniendo varias heridas superficiales sobre su pequeño cuerpecito pero eso no le dolía tanto como la frialdad de su querido padre quien siempre intentaba complacer. Sin embargo, en medio de su llanto y las alentadoras palabras de su progenitora que parecían no surtir efecto en ella; Tsukiko Hyūga decidió usar otro método para consolar a su hija y fue acariciando su cabecita, revolviendo entre sus finos dedos la corta cabellera azulada.

 _Mamá…_ Pensó con una débil sonrisa nostálgica, llena de amor. Un gesto que se atrevió expresar abiertamente al saber que nadie la observaba. « _En verdad,… jamás me canso de esto_ » Su sonrisa se borró al venírsele a la mente el rostro de un Sasuke Uchiha adulto en su versión (aterradora) de Casanova…

Para luego volver a perderse en su anterior recuerdo con su querida madre a la que después de su cariñoso y silencioso gesto… entonces ella entre las lágrimas que escapaban de su control, sonrió feliz mientras que abrazaba con fuerza a su madre y decía:

« _Cuando me llegue a enamorar… será de una persona que acaricie mi cabeza tan gentilmente cómo mamá_ »

Empuño sus manos con fuerza, sacudiendo su cabeza azorada apartando ese recuerdo que se entremezclaba con la vez que Sasuke le acaricio la cabeza tan gentilmente.

 _Como sea… eso y aquello…_ _son cosas muy distintas._

Concluyó en sus pensamientos Hinata porque… un simple recuerdo y unas palabras inocentes que dijo en su niñez no significan nada con el reciente gesto que recibió departe del joven Uchiha… ¿Verdad?

 **.*.**

 **[«** _ **Universo Naruto»**_ **]**

 **.*.**

¿Había cometido un error? Ella podía verlo, en breves fragmentos, el Sasuke que conocía… ¿O es qué ella sólo ve lo que quiere creer? ¿Tan cegada estaba? ¿Esté Sasuke Uchiha era distinto al de su mundo? Ambos eran unos idiotas (De eso estaba segura ni por venir de universos distintos se salvaban de la estupidez) y aún así… había algo que faltaba, algo _distinto_ , pero no sabía qué.

En este mundo… ¿También había perdido a Sasuke?

— ¡Eres un maldito!

Hinata reaccionó al escuchar el grito iracundo de Naruto, alzó la mirada para ver que un aura hostil emergía de los shinobis más fuertes de Konoha. Naruto ante la negativa del moreno no pudo contenerse en arremeter contra esté que no se intimido, ahora mirándose desafiantes y con el rubiales agarrándole de la camisa con fuerza.

— Bien, _finalmente_ lo has captado —Se mofó.

Naruto gruñó en respuesta del comentario sardónico. — ¡Aún después de todo lo que has vistos y lo que te ha dicho Hinata-chan…! ¡¿Te rehúsas ayudar?!

— Sí ¿Algún problema con eso? —Contestó fríamente y por unos segundos centro su oscura mirada en la peliazul. — Después de todo _esa_ Hyūga _no_ tiene _nada_ que ver _conmigo_.

Uzumaki realmente estaba molesto con la terquedad de su bastardo amigo pero el modo tan despectivo con que se dirigió a Hinata, también su amiga, lo encolerizó y no iba permitir semejante trato. Así que iba alzar su puño para impactarlo contra el rostro del Uchiha pero…

No esperó que alguien lo detuviera y cuando dirigió molesto su mirada hacía el entrometido dueño de aquella mano que sostenía su brazo, su expresión iracunda cambio a sorpresa al encontrarse a Hinata que se veía impávida.

— Déjalo.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al igual que los compañeros de Sasuke. — ¡Pero Hinata-chan él…! —La ojiperla cabeceó en negativa, manteniéndose inmutable. Y el ojiazul no tuvo más opción que liberar de su agarre al azabache.

— Si eso fue todo, ya lárguense.

Naruto se volteó al pelinegro sumamente molesto e iba a reclamar si no fuera porque Hinata tomó la palabra con esa expresión tan estoica e indiferente a la cual no se acostumbraba todavía.

— Vivir pacíficamente es algo fantástico pero… —Su tono de voz se volvió fría y despectiva, enfrentando desafiante la intimidante mirada del Uchiha. —…Abandonar a quienes se esfuerzan por esa razón, eso me repugna.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— Itachi… era un pacifista pero cuando hacía algo, él realmente lo hacía.

Definitivamente Sasuke tenía escrito en la cara "Matar" y sólo apuntaba ese mensaje a Hinata. Todos podían apreciar claramente el instinto homicida del azabache, por eso los demás shinobis estaban alerta con el mínimo movimiento que ejerciera Uchiha o si no habría fragmentos de la ojiperla regados por toda la mansión (A Karin le daba igual).

— Llega al maldito punto, Hyūga —Empuñaba con fuerza sus manos y su pecho se hinchaba frenético de la rabia que sentía. — ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué mi hermano es mejor que yo?

Ella no sería la primera que lo compara con su hermano y aunque hoy en día eso le tiene sin cuidado, no toleraría que hablara confianzudamente de…

— No —Contestó para el desconcierto de todos y su fría expresión se volvió nostálgica pero sin perder la firmeza en su voz. — Eres mejor que él e Itachi lo sabía, siempre… decía que tú serías capaz de cambiar a los Uchiha hasta el punto de eliminar la maldición del clan que lo han condenado desde generaciones atrás…

Bueno, eso definitivamente tomó a todos los oyentes desprevenidos que estaban al tanto de la _Maldición del Odio_. Una maldición en el que el mismo Sasuke fue víctima.

— Y yo creo en sus palabras —Sus ojos perlados eran penetrantes y con un brillo solemne en el que demostraba su franqueza. — Pero eres tan testarudo… que ni siquiera lo puedes ver.

Sin más que decir, Hinata se fue de allí… dejando al último Uchiha sin siquiera darle chance de que manifestara su opinión sobre su "confesión" (Si así se podía llamarle). Prontamente Uzumaki la siguió, sin poder creer aún que de todas las personas que enfrentarían a su bastardo amigo y lo dejarían en su lugar sin palabras… sería Hyūga Hinata. Si alguien alguna vez se lo fuera mencionado, jamás lo creería si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

— ¡Hinata-chan…!

Cuando salió de la residencia Uchiha, Naruto a lo lejos pudo ver a la kunoichi que rápidamente la alcanzó. ¿Qué podía decir en un momento como este? Finalmente tenían una posible pista de hallar una solución al problema y ahora… porque a Sasuke le salió lo cabrón (como siempre), están estancados. Volviendo al punto de partida…

— Está bien, no te tienes que sentir responsable.

Él alzó su mirada para cruzarse con los ojos perlados de su amiga que se hallaban pasibles y hasta resignados. Provocando que ver esa débil sonrisa en ella, tuviera el urgido impulso de regresar a la residencia Uchiha y darle una buena tunda a Sasuke. No obstante, lo que ignoraba el futuro Hokage naranja es que la mayor de las inquietudes de la ojiperla en ese momento no era de que el azabache se fuera rehusado ayudarlos sino el propio Sasuke.

— En realidad… ya lo veía venir.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

Hinata asintió distraídamente. — No conozco al Uchiha Sasuke de _aquí_ , pero creo…

Ladeo la cabeza un poco para ver el rostro de su amiga ya que estaba cabizbaja. — ¿Pero crees qué? —Preguntó al ver que ella no completaba la oración, sumergiéndose en algún pensamiento que él ignoraba.

… _Que él esta así porque está confundido._ Completo en sus pensamientos y sin tener la clara intención de decirle lo que sospechaba a Uzumaki, aún si era su ídolo y gran amor, dijo con una pícara sonrisa:

—…Que eso no tiene porque impedirnos a cumplir con nuestra misión ¿Verdad?

Uzumaki miró sorprendido como la expresión de la kunoichi cambió rápidamente, reflejando ahora en su mirada perlada un brillo ladino junto con una sonrisa soberbia. Él se contagio de la malicia de su amiga, sonriendo zorrunamente al captar sus palabras y se dedicaron una mirada silenciosamente cómplice.

— ¡Tú lo has dicho, Hinata-chan! ¡Dettabayo!

A continuación dieron uso de sus habilidades ninjas y se fueron de allí.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7.**

* * *

 _ ******Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**_

(1) _ya h_ _an sido_ _tres veces desde que lo ha salvado a él_. Según tengo entendido de las fuentes de información que busque, Hinata ha salvado tres veces a Naruto de modos muy únicos ¿Cuáles son esas? Son:

 **[!]** La primera fue _antes del Examen Chunnin_ , ya que Naruto estaba deprimido de que no sabía si fuera capaz de ganarle a Neji, en ello Hinata lo reconfortó con sus palabras de aliento alentándolo de que él es un "Gran fracasado orgulloso" ya que hasta un fracasado puede cambiar su destino.

 **[!]** La segunda fue _en la invasión de Pain_ , ya que no sólo lo salvó sino que confesó a Naruto su amor y ya que cayó derrotada fue la detonante del contraataque de Naruto-Kurama. ( _Aunque a mi opinión personal eso fue un intento de suicidio innecesario_ )

 **[!]** Y la más importante es en la _Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi_ , ya que por unos segundos y por primera vez Naruto estuvo a punto de caer en la desesperación y al lado oscuro con el ofrecimiento de Obito de escapar de este mundo podrido y del dolor por la muerte de Neji junto con la de otros camaradas, pero fue ella quien con sus palabras alentaron a Naruto para seguir peleando y juntos de la mano se preparan para enfrentar al Diez colas.

(2) _¿Por qué últimamente el pasado vuelve a mí…?_. No sé si logré darme a entender aquí pero por si acaso, aclaró. Lo que Hinata se refería al pensar en esta frase fue que últimamente recuerdos que usualmente prefiere olvidar o mantener enterrados en sus memorias debido a los sentimientos de incomodidad que despierta en ella; deliberadamente los evoca ya sea en sus sueños o ante una situación que se los recuerda.

Ahora si se preguntan ¿Qué quiere _exactamente_ olvidar Hinata y por qué? O cualquier otra cosa que se pregunten profundizando el asunto de ella… No lo puedo decir, más adelante se revelará.

(3) _Jūbi_. Es la "Bestia de Diez Colas". Siendo el _ente máximo de chakra_ y la _Bestia con Cola original_ que fue sellada dentro del _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_ (Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki) en el manga/anime NARUTO.

* * *

 **NOTA DE CHIBIFJOLA:** ¡Volví...! Bueno retomando otra vez la rutina, actualice. El dilema que en las vacaciones no adelante ni un poquito del fic (soy culpable), tengo el capítulo 8 medio incompleto así que tal vez me retarde un poco para la siguiente actualización. Además que intento avanzar el otro proyecto SasuHina que tengo breves bloqueos en un par de segmentos finales para escribir el 5ºCapítulo y FINALMENETE terminarlo pero que va la inspiración no me lo hace fácil.

Sin más que decir, no les desgasto más la vista xD. Y me despido queridos lectores como siempre agradeceré a TODOS que se dan un tiempito para leer mi fic pero sobretodo se anuncian por medio de sus comentarios o agregando en follow o como sus favoritos ¡GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS! Hacen que el tiempo que me tomo para escribir la historia valga la pena ;). También porque me indican que lo estoy haciedo bien como escritora y los estoy entreteniendos.

¡Bye-bye! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y les mando un gran abrazo virtual.


End file.
